True Destiny
by star-siren
Summary: Gomen I haven't updated in a long time..heh...new chapter is up..the tournament has begun. R&R^-^V
1. Default Chapter

Heya people

Heya people! This is my first crossover fic and my second fic ever…heheh…I'm still working on my first one too!…heheh^-^;;; well…n-e-wayz…tell me wat ya think

Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief, I do not own either of these shows

On with the story:

Prologue:

*****************************************

There was nothing but black emptiness.It surrounded her every being.Everywhere she turned, she was greeted by a void.Suddenly, the emptiness was accompanied by crying.Not just any kind of crying, the sobs of one who had lost everything.It was the sob of someone who knew no happiness, no freedom.This was the sobs of a lost soul.She tried to speak but nothing came out of her mouth. 

"Help me please…somebody! Anybody…help me…please…can anyone hear me? Help me….." a pleading voice echoed in the emptiness.A voice that sounded so torchured, she knew no matter how hard she tried, she would never forget it.It would forever haunt her, plaguing her mind.

She tried to speak once again, but the results stayed the same.Not even a whisper came from her throat.Then as sudden as it had come, the sob a please left. Once again, there was nothing but a void. ..no! there was something there! But where? Where was there?

She didn't realize that she had started running.Her heart beated faster and faster and faster as every second passed.She had to get away! Away from the pain! Away from the heartache..away…away…away from _him_!Yes! That was it! She had to get away from him!But who was him? Why did she have to get away?Who was she running from?Faster! She had to run faster! He was gaining on her! But where was he?!?! Where was he?!?!? Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and all went dark.

******************************************

A lone figure shot up from its bed gasping for air.Blinking a few times as it tried to collect its thoughts, it tried to remember its dream.Blinking in confusion as it drew a blank, the figure went back to a restless sleep.

"Yess…it is starting…." An evil quiet voice hissed throughout the dark night.

"Its time…" a tall figure, hidden by the shadows said to its partner, whose sileihute suggested that it was female.

"Begin the process!" the silahoute ordered.

And so it began….

******************************************

eh…so what do ya think…I kno its not that good..but eh…well..i just started yesterday!heheheh…n-e-wayz, please review! Till next time! Ja!^-^


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

**Author's Note**

** **

**Gomen everybody….but due to some unexpected events in my life, it may take a while for me to post up the next chapter of my story.Once again gomen!**

**Alwayz**

**Siren_girl…aka Star_Siren**

**P.S. thanx to everyone who reviewed my story(ies)!**

**I apologize once again..**


	3. Meetings

Heya ppl

Heya ppl! Heheh…sorri for not getting this chapter out sooner..lessee…this is gonna b a Trunks/Serena fic cuz I got a lot of votes for them..I'm thinking of writin another fic afta this w/ a different couple…heheh…we'll just see huh? Well….I am usin their dubbed name cuz its easier for me dat way and I dunno how to spell all their Japanese name…heheh….gomen!^-^;;; N-e-wayz on w/ the fic! Btw…this inners are 16 and the outers, with the exception of Saturn, who is 14 and Pluto who is over 1000 years old, are 17.

Disclaimer- I once owned these shows, but then I woked up…and now I don't…pouts

Ch. 2….As of Yet Untitled**…Could someone help me think of a title??? PLEASE?**

************************************

"Brat! Are you going to let some low-class half-bred no good worthless saiyen beat you?!?!?!?" the voice of the one and only Vegeta found its way to Trunks.

"Huh?" Trunks shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked up to see a blast from Goten headin right towards him.He blocked it and threw an attack of his own back at Goten.They continued to spar.

From the sidelines, everyone looked on.Gohan and Goku watched Goten's every movement to see if he left any openings at any attack and make sure he was giving his all.Vegeta watched Trunks like a hawk, for reasons we all know already.He frowned.Trunks seemed to be having a hard time concentrating…how was he suppose to defeat that brat of Kakarot if he didn't concentrate?AN: what did you expect from Vegeta?

Trunks sighed in fustration as he barely dodged another of Goten's blast. Normally, he wouldn't have any trouble but he had been finding it hard to concentrate lately.His mind often wondered back to his restless sleep.He didn't know who the young girl was, but he felt as if he should.He felt her every emotion as it ran through her body and soul, yet when he tried to comfort her, he found he couldn't.It was as if he was watching a movie, but also as if he was in the movie.AN: I kno, confusin…It'll make sense in the end tho…He felt her fear as she ran away from _him_.Who was him?, he did not know.The dreams that plagued his sleep had slowly been taking their toll on him.Bags were under his eyes and he found it harder and harder to concentrate.AN: haha! You thought Serena was the one dreaming huh? Haha! Well, enjoy!Finally, the spar ended and he was left alone to think.He sighed and took off, looking for a secluded area where he could think.

*************************************

"Meatball head? Hey! You there? Yoo hoo?!!?!!" Serena shook out of her thoughts as Darien broked her trail of thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry muffin, I wasn't listening…" Serena trailed off as a look of annoyance flashed through Darien's eyes before being replaced by happiness.

"I was just asking to see if you wanted to go see a movie or something," Darien said.

"Gee…I would love to Darien, but I have to get home and do something.." Serena trailed off as she looked at her watch to make her point.She ran off leaving Darien there fuming that she had turned him down.

I know Darien and I are destined to be and have Reeny, but why? Why should I have to marry someone who could have been considered a complete stranger when we first dated?AN: think about it…exactly what did they kno about each other when they started dating?I love Reeny and everything, but I don't know if I can go through with this.I don't know if I can marry someone who I don't love and who only puts up with me for power? I know I should love Darien, but our love was formed through Serenity and Endymion! And they and we are completely different people! Darien thinks of me nothing more than a airhead ditzy beauty and his key to power.I want someone who can love me for who and all that I am! Someone who believes in me!* Serena thought as she ran from Darien.She never noticed as the silver crystal flashed once, then went back to normal.When she got home, she immediately went to her room.Luna looked in surprise as Serena shut the door.

"Serena! What are you doing home so early? Weren't you suppose to meet Darien for a date?" Luna, a black talking cat with a golden crescent moon on her forehead asked in a british accent.

"Yeah…yeah we were Luna…but I bailed on him…..again…"Serena replied.

Luna and the other scouts have long since figured out that Serena didn't love Darien as a lover, but more like a friend…and not even a close friend at that!They had confronted her and she had admitted it.Luna looked on as Serena layed down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Serena….I wished it didn't have to be this way…I wish that destiny and fate wasn't so cruel to you,…but I can't help it.It is not my place to tell them what to do..I can only wish and pray that fate and destiny decide to soften up….and I can only help you make the best out of this cruel destiny.." Luna sighed and watched Serena with a motherly look in her eyes.

"And you do a good job too, Luna..but I guess there are certain things that no one can help…" Serena smiled forcefully.

"Oh Serena.." Luna looked on sorrowly as her charge began to drift off to sleep.

****************Dream****************

"Prrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnncccccceeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssss……."a voice called out to Serena, now Princess Serenity.

"Who's there?" Serenity demanded.

"Ohhhh prrrriiiinnnnnncccccccceeeeessssssss…….itttssss tttttiiiiimmmmmmeeeee" the voice continued to echo.AN: its sayin" oh princess…..its time

"Time? Time for what??" Serenity cried out.

"Soon princess…soon…soon…soon all will be clear….soon princess….soon you will finally be free…."

"Free? But I am free! I have awakened! What do you mean?"

"Oh princess…you have not yet awaken….but you will soon…soon princess…soon…"

"What do you mean soon? What will happen soon? What do you mean I haven't awoken yet?"

"In due time princess…in due time…" and the voice faded out….

Just as Serenity was about to scream in fustration as she understood nothing that was happening, a two new voices came..

"Yes….you will awaken soon…yes…we are not as cruel as you may think child….." The first voice faded.

"Child of Light….yes….you will be happy indeed…yyyyeeeeesssssss…….." the second voice faded also.

As Serenity tried to comprehend what the voices meant, they both in unison spoked.

"Child of Light…Chosen One….Happiness will be yours…Child of Light…Chosen One…Happiness with be yours…." And they continued to repeat this as they slowly faded…

************************************************

Serena gasped as she woked up…what had the dream meant?Who were the voices?Luna, who had awakened when Serena had, jumped out of bed, alarmed.Seeing that Serena was in no current danger, she calmed down.

Just as both were ready to go back to sleep, a beeping was heard throughout the room.Serena groaned and a answered her watch/communicator.

"Moon here!" she answered the call.

"Monster at the arcade, near the Sailors sections of the arcadeAN: shrugs..i couldn't think of a place…" came the frantic voice of Sailor Venus.

Serena's eyes widened then narrowed in anger.

"The sailors section might get damaged!! I'm on my way!" She transformed.

"Eternal Moon Power!"AN:…I'm gonna be making some stuff up and this is a AU so…..things are definetly gonna be different…

In a flash of light, Eternal Sailor Moon stood in the place of Serena.She jumped out the opened window and ran to the arcade with Luna tailing along.

The site she was greeted with was…well…not pleasing.The inners were tiring and the outers were no where to be seen.Looking over the scene, Sailor Moon decided a speech would be no good.She grumbled as she noticed Tuxedo Mask was not there to help the scouts. 

"Silver Moon Crystal Kiss!" she cried out, instantly killing the monster.AN:don't remember her attack name…so….i settled for this..and sorry, don't kno how the attack looks so I can't describe it -_-;;;

She went to aid the other scouts.Giving them some of her energy,AN:…eh..lets just say that in my story, Sailor Moon is smart and only acts to be dumb and stuff..and all the scouts and the cats knows that except for Darien..but he's not really a scout is he..hey! what is he anywayz? A scout or an extra etc.??? she reprimanded them for not calling her asap.

Any onlookers who had been drained regained their energy and looked in wonder as the mystical sailor scouts left.

***************The next day***********************************

School the next day was the same as any day…at least it was the same until last period.Then, much to Serena's,Mina's and Lita's relief, a great excuse for not taking a test appeared.It had actually broken into the school by walking through, and breaking one of the walls of the school.Amy and ReiAN…she'll be going to the same school as the rest of the girls had been majorly P-Oed for being interrupted, as Amy wanted to take the test and Rei had spent so long studying for the test.Thus, here they were, the mystical scouts.They hadran out as if in a panic, of the classroom like the rest of their fellow classmates.While everyone went out of the building, they stayed inside and transformed.

This monster was different than any of the other previous monsters.For example…it was smart…really smart.After much cursing about the absence of a certain ebony haired, masked caped crusader,AN: dunno where that came from… and taking the brunts of at least 3 attacks from the monster, the scouts finally defeated it.But there of course, was a price to pay.Weak from both blood loss, as the monster had razors which had severly cut each of the scouts,and drainage/lack of energy, the scouts slumped to the ground, barely conscious.Four figures ran up to them….well three..the fourth just walked up to them..and lent them some energy.The figures then disappeared as the fourth figure clicked her staff on the ground once to make a portal appear.They disappeared into the portal.AN: that was a big hint..4 figure, one w/ a staff..hm…I wonder who they could be!..heres another hint..they're all girls and eh…have some sort of weapon..like a staff..a sword/sabor…a mirror…and a glaive..hm..As the inners slowly got up, they detransformed and left the building as quick as possible.They were not noticed.AN: gomen its getttin bad…I'm getting really tired…. by any of the bystanders.

************************************************************

Two silhouettes watched as each girl parted their own ways.

"It doesn't seem as if it has already begun, does it?" The taller figure asked.

"No, not at all…but we must remember…Not everything is as it seems…expect the unexpected…" the other figure replied.

"Have you arranged it yet?" –the taller figure

"Yes….soon, all will take place, and the truth will finally be unraveled." – the shorter figure

*************************************************************

"You failed me Witts!" boomed the voice of one very angry ticked off queen of darkness.AN:…hey! You try thinking of a name for some evil villain when even you don't have any idea how the story is gonna go!

"Have mercy, you excellency, I promise you, it will never happen again." Came out the trembled voice of Witts.

"It best not!Your king will not take very lightly of this failure!However, I am in a merciful mood, and I will per sway him to lessen your punishment.Now be off with you!"said the queen with a mysterious bone chilling smile on her face.She mentally sent a message to the king.

"Thank you your majesty.I assure you, I will make it so we will prevail!" Came the reply.

"Yes, we will prevail…"the queen smiled wickedly.

And thus, with a flash of light, nothing was seen nor heard except the surprised gasp of a certain Witts, and "My King!" before a terrified pain-filled scream pierced the air.Then all was silent.On her throne, the queen smiled.Yes, the kingdom will prevail, but not because of that nitwit!

****************A week later********************************************

Serena sighed.She looked behind her to see the inners and the cats behind her, giving her support.They smiled and mouthed encouragements.Seeing the nervous look on their princess's face, they smiled reassuringly at her and flashed her the peace sign.She gaved them a smile and took a deep breath.She looked in front of her.This was it…it ends now.No more! She was sick and tired of the acting! The pain! She was sick of it all.From now on, no more secrets and lies!She took a deep breath and opened the door to her house.AN:…wat did u expect?.*smiles innocently*…well….this is for everybody who reviewed/e-mailed me asking for something different in a story…I don't think its that different, but I don't see much stories like this!^-^

"Mom? Dad? Sammy??" Serena called out as she entered the seemingly emptied house.The others followed behind her.

"We're in the living room, Serena.."rang out her mother's voice.And that was exactly where the scouts found the Tsukino family,AN: did I spell that rite? sitting down and watching television.The television was shut off by Serena as soon as she came in, much to the protests of Sammy.

"Mom, dad, Sammy, I have an announcement to make…" she looked at her scouts who gave her a reassuring smile.

"What is it meatball head? And it better be good!" Sammy was still upset about the turned off television.

"Well….remember the time when you both asked me where I was sneaking off to in the middle of the nights, and why and so on…" Serena addressed her parents.

"Yes hon, and you said you couldn't tell us." Her mother replied.

"Well….you see….thereasonwhyisnuckedoutwasbecauseI'mSailorMoonandihadtofighttoprotecttheworld!" Serena let it out in a rush.Her family scrunched their faces up as they tried to figure out what she said.As it finally sunked in, their eyes first widened before they bursted out in a fit of laughter.

"That's a good one meatball head!"

"Its true and I'll prove it! Scouts! Hension yo!"AN:…sorri…I just felt like saying something in japanese….btw…that means transformAnd so after a dazzling display of lights, ribbons, energies, bubbles, water, wind, electricity, fire, stars, etc… the seeminly average girls were replaced by the infamous Sailor Scouts. 

"And this is Luna and Artemis, my future advisors." Serena introduced the two cats, who bowed as well as a cat could to the family.The Tsukinos looked in wonder, still speechless. 

"I assume you would want to know how this all started, am I correct?" Luna asked in her British accent.If possible the family went into deeper shock.

"Well, you see, it all started a thousand years ago, during a peaceful, harmonious time known as the Silver Millennium……."and Artemis and Luna started out the very very long story of how it had all begun.

Thump

Thump

Thump

Luna and Artemis had just finished telling the story and the Tsukinos had fainted.Serena looked at her family.

"Well, that went well…ssooo….whose next?" Serena looked at the scouts.

Well, to make a long story short, all the families had similiar reactions.Grampa Hino, Rei's grandpa, had managed to berate Rei at the fact that her skirt was so short before it had finally sunked in that she was Sailor Mars.With that, he promptly joined the rest of the scout's family on the floor, as they had decided to save time and gather all their family together.Of course, the scouts had been nervous, but each had still encouraged the other.

*********************DBZ Dimenison*************************

"Trunks! Vegeta! Bra! We're having a party tomorrow and the whole gang is going to be here!" Bulma's voice rang out.

"What! Kakarot and his brats are going to be here? Women! You better call them and tell them-" Vegeta was cut off by Bulma.

"They are coming and that's final!"Bulma's voice, which had been previously sweet did a 180 and turned into the you know I'm going to get things my way so don't even bother or I'll tear you to shreds voice.AN:…sigh…the wonder of a voice..makes ppl listen to you!^-^

Vegeta said nothing more to Bulma but grumbling about how she better be glad that Kakarot was a worthy sparring partner could be heard.

Trunks and Bra looked at each other and smiled at their arrogant father's defeat.

**************************SM******************************

"Serena? Girls? We need to talk." Serena's mother Ilene told her and her friends.They went into the den/living room where they saw all the girls' family.

"We have a few questions we would like to ask you all." Mrs. Mizuno, Ami's mother stepped up.

And so the interrogation began.Finally, after 4 hours of tortureAN: it would be torture if your family was asking you a bunch of questions and you had to spend 4 hours of ur free time answering them! each girl was given approval to fight.Well, it didn't really matter anyways, the girls had told their family.

"We would have fought anyways, whether or not we had your approvals."

"Yeah! We have our duty and if you stood in our way, we wouldn't hesitate to kick your behind in a nano second!" with this comment, everyone glared at Lita.

"Heheh….well what?!?!? It would have been either the earth or princess against them!" she defended herself.

Well…lets just say that a long long long long party and a pillow war was started afterwards.

*******************3 Months later****************************************

"Good luck Sere!" Serena's father called out as he saw her sneaking out of her window at 2 AM in the morning.Serena smiled, despite the fact that the for the past three months, the monsters have just gotten stronger and stronger.The inners have been seeing more and more of the outers in battle.

"Be safe hun!" Illene called out

"Go kick some monster's butt!" Sammy encouraged his sister.He was proud of his sister, though he refused to admit it.It had taken a while, but he had agreed to keep the scouts' identities a secret.Of course, his life was at stake as there was 5 very ticked off Inner scouts and 2 very ticked off cats at his throat.Mars literally had flames bursting at her fingertips, Jupiter had electricity gathered in a ball in one hand and she was tossing it in the air in a dangerous manner.Even Venus, Moon, and Mercury was angry at Sammy's stubbornness.Venus had her crescent beam attack ready at her fingertips and Mercury had water and ice encircling her arms.It was Moon who proved to have been most dangerous as a silver aura had surrounded her whole body.Her hair had been blown back by an invisible wind and all anyone needed was one look at the five dangerous girls before running for their lives.The two cats had the claws out and had been sharpening the tips in a dangerous manner.One look at this and all the families agreed to keep the girls' secrets just that, a secret.And so here they were, a month later and their families, though worried for their safeties, no longer wondered where they were and what they were doing. 

In other areas of Juban district, the other scouts faced similar occurrences.

**********************************************************************

"ARG! WHAT KIND OF WITCH SENDS A MONSTER OUT IN THIS UNGODLY HOUR!" Sailor Mars was furious at her lack of sleep.

"FORGET THAT! WHERE IS THAT NO GOOD WORTHLESS LAME AN: ahem.picture some very choiced words in this area………………………………………… TUX BOY?!??!?" Sailor Moon was mad at her 'beloved' due to the fact that he had failed to show up yet again, as he had been for the past three months.Come to think of it, she hadn't seen him after the break up.

*********Flashback*********

"Darien? We need to talk" Serena had gone over Darien's apartment and was now sitting on the couch next to him.

"Sure meatball head."

"Well…1000 years ago, Serenity fell in love with Endymion.." Serena started

"I know that Meatball head…and that's why we're here today." Darien interrupted.

"Exactly Darien.Serenity fell in love with Endymion.And that was 1000 years ago.Now, we are Darien and Serena.Serenity and Endymion brought us together, Darien.And at first, I thought that I loved you, I truly did, but now…" Serena faded her sentence.

"Wait! Are you breaking up with me?!?!?" at this Serena sighed.How did he ever get to Azabu, one of the most prostegious school in Juban if he was so dense?It was times like these that she wondered how he could have ever been considered smart.

"Yes Darien, I am.You see, Serenity loved Endymion, but I am no longer Serenity as you can see.And Endymion, he loved Sere-"Serena was cut off by Darien.

"Get out!"

"What?"

" I said get out! NOW LEAVE!!!!" Darien kicked Serena out, never hearing what she would have said had he not interrupted her.He would later regret this, as he never knew that Serena was much more like Serenity than he gave her credit for.

********End Flashback***************

"Everyone! Watch out!" Sailor Mercury's shrill voice rang out.

Sailor Moon turned her head to see a blash about the size of a grown tree heading towards all the scouts.Sometime during her flashback, the monster had leapt behind her and the scouts.Mercury had been the first to spot the attack heading towards them as the other scouts were protecting Sailor Moon, figuring out that Tuxedo Mask was the cause of her spaciness.

The attack was quick, too quick.As soon as the scouts had turned around, it strucked.They all screamed in pain.Their screams and torchured cries could be heard throughout the city.Everyone cringed in the pain as they heard the cries of the scoutsHowever, only a few group of people, the families of the scouts, knew who the screams belonged to.And they were scared.Scared that the scouts would lose the battle and scared that the scouts would never come home again. 

As soon as the attack ended, a staff shaped like a key struck from behind the monster.AN: don't cha lov how I'm too lazy to get into details sometimes?Immediately afterwards, a sword lighted with energy struck the monster and he immediately disincarnated.The figure with the staff quickly waved her staff a few times to open a portal underneath the injured inners.They disappeared, but not before the crystal flashed five times, each time a different color

"C'mon, lets go." The figure once again made another portal which four figures promptly jumped into.

*******************************************************

"They failed again!" the queen hissed.

"Easy love, everything will go as it was meant to be.You'll see." The king replied.The queen thought about what her husband said.

"But what if we weren't meant to win?We must overpower those scouts!You told me that they were our way to reclaiming our kingdom!" the queen cried.

"Yes I know love, and we will over power them.I told you what truly happened, you believe me don't you?The sniveling moon brat had me under a spell! That was why I believed the royal moon family was the true high power, not the earth!You were stronger than me love, and that was why you saw that the moon kingdom had to go.You believe me, don't you?" The king asked, as if in a panic.

"Of course I do, my love.I must make that moon brat pay for putting you under her spell!I believe, my love, I believe that you speak the truth.She will pay for brainwashing you before.Yes, my love, she will pay dearly!" the queen reassured her husband.

"You always were better than Serenity in every way, love." The king kissed his wife.Throughout the dark kingdom, nothing but the evil cackles of the royal dark family could be heard.

**********DBZ DIMENSION********************************************

Trunks sighed.The party was all right, but right now, he was bored.Very bored.Everyone was either sparring of just talking.His head snapped up as there was a bright flash of light, followed by a quick light shower, which was followed by a burst of fire.Immediately afterwards, thunder and lightning seemed to gather together only to be followed by tranquility.By now, the whole gang had stopped what they were doing at the strange phenomenon.What was even stranger was that this had only happened at a small area in the forests.Everything that had occurred happened somewhere in the forest in the same area.All the Z warriors took off.

They landed at a clearing, where they assumed, due to the patched of burned grass and wet grass at the same time, that the phenomenon had occurred.They expected many things, mainly some sort of villain or something.But they were not expecting five gorgeous girls encased in crystal.Four of the crystallized girls were surrounding the fifth.The five girls seemed to be peacefully sleeping.Looking at each other in confusment, they all shrugged.

Vegeta decided to break the crystal.He went up to the nearest crystal, which contained a sleeping raven haired girl.She had long raven hair that shined with purple highlights in the sun.She was wearing a marooned colored gown, and the sign of Mars adorned her forehead.However, as soon as Vegeta touched the crystal, a large blaze erupted.Unlike a normal blaze which speeded everywhere, this blaze only spread till the whole crystal was surrounded by a blazing fire.Vegeta shot a small blast at it but the flame swallowed it up.Then it was suddenly shot back out of the flame. Everyone ran for cover, as the blast had been increased in size and power so much that it was now almost as powerful as a kamahamaha.When the blast collided with the crystal containing a girl with short dark blue hair wearing a ice blue gown, adorned with the Mercury signal on her forehead, the crystal was suddenly surrounded by ice and water.The attack was absorbed by the ice and water and shot back out even stronger.This time it was thrown backwards and onto the crystal containing a tall brunette whose hair was tied into a ponytail.She was wearing and emerald gown with the sign of Jupiter on her forehead.The crystal suddenly cackledAN: does that make sense? with electricity and razor sharp leaves.Once again. The attack was absorbed only to be shot back out even stronger.Like the first time, the attack was thrown sideways and hit the crystal containing a young blonde with some of her hair tied in a red bow.She had on a yellow-orange gown and the signature of Venus adorned her forehead.As soon as the attack made impact with the crystal, a golden light with hearts exploded around it.It absorbed the attack only to de-absorb AN: is that a word? it and shoot in towards the center stronger than ever.As the attack hit the crystal containing another blonde girl with long hair put into 'meatballs' with streamers coming down from her 'meatballs' who wore a white gown and had a crescent moon adorning her forehead, a bright warm inviting aura surrounded it.The attack was absorbed into the light and suddenly the light started to spread until all the crystal containing the girls were bathed in light.Suddenly, shatterings could be heard. The Z Warriors, who had been watching this with awe and interest, blocked their eyes when the light had gotten too bright.

When the light finally died down, they opened their eyes.There before them were the five girls, standing next to each other, holding hands.Each opened their eyes.The raven haired girlhad exotic violet eyes, the blue-haired one had dark ocean blue eyes, the tall brunette had emerald green eyes, the blonde with the red bow had sky blue eyes and the blonde with the strange hairstyle had azure blue eyes.

Each girl smiled at the Z warriors before a bright light overtook them and they vanished.

*********************************************************************

In the distants, four figures watched as the events took place.They laughed at the amazement of the Z warriors.They smiled as their teammates broked out of the crystal imprisonment.

"Pluto? Why were they incased in crystals?" the youngest scout, Sailor Saturn, asked the eldest.

"The princess wished for it to protect her friends and of course, the crystal would protect its mistress. So it granted her wish.While trapped inside the crystals, the inners have finally reached their second strongest forms.They will not reach their strongest till they are 18 in which they will finally receive their birthrights." Pluto explained.

" And we? What about us?" Uranus asked.

"Some of us have just reached our second strongest forms, and others, have reached our strongest forms.I, for instant, have reached my highest form.The rest of you have reached your second strongest form." Pluto stated.

"Well, at least now they will have the power to defeat the monsters much easier than before." Neptune stated.

"Hai!" they all agreed.

****************************************************************

" I told you all will take place soon," a silahute told its taller counterpart.

"I never doubted you" the taller figure replied.

"That's true.Now, we must make sure all that has been arranged will go through as follows." Stated the smaller figure.

"Yes, and soon, the child of light, the child with so much hope, will be truly happy. The taller figure stated.

"I can't wait! I feel like a giddy school girl again!"the shorter figure started to jump up and down in excitement.The taller figure sighed.How was it that sometimes his partner acted like such a young girl, and others, a matured woman.He sighed again.There are some things even he didn't understand.He glanced at his partner again.Still, she sure was cute.AN:…I'm gonna make this a multiple pairing stori!^-^

*****************************************************************

The scouts sighed in boredom.There was nothing to do…they had long since figured that they were in their second strongest form.They had gone out to the city, known as Satan City and contacted the outers.They were then told that they were in a different dimension.A dimension which may need their help later on.They had gone out and bought a large mansion.All of the scouts would be living together.Pluto had contacted all of their family and filled them in on what had happened.Needless to say, they all freaked out, but Pluto had reassured them.Of course, they were still skeptical that she could care for them all, but she pointed out a few facts.Such as she was much older than all of them, being over a thousand years old, in her years of living, she had learned everything about tending a family, and had even helped raise a child.Of course, the parents/guardians were still skeptical so she pointed out that she was much more powerful than them, and would be better suited to taking care of her fellow comrades.Of course, the fact that she had messed with their minds a bit helped out greatly also.She also brought along the cats.

The scouts had then bought a large house, with over 32 bedrooms, each with its own bathroom, 5 kitchens, 9 chambers for the scouts, which included a large bedroom in the center of the chambers and surrounded by other rooms specifically made so only fellow scouts (and cats)could enter without being severely hurt, and at least 500other rooms.And even though there was so many rooms, when the scouts compared it to the palace, as they had their full memories back, it was much smaller.When comparing their new home with their palaces during the Silver Millenium, it was like a shack.

And so here the scouts were, they had just moved in and used magic to put everything into place.They had only one other neighbor.Even then, the neighbors were at least 10 miles away from each other, so they couldn't really be considered neighbors.They had heard their neighbors owned the most famous company in the world.The owner was a scientist, Dr. Briefs,and his daughter and wife.His wife was Mrs. Briefs and his daughter, Bulma Briefs.She was said to have married a saiyen prince, an alien race from a distant planet, named Vegeta.They had two children, Trunks and Bra.They also had friends named Goku, also a saiyen, ChiChi, Goku's wife, his sons, Gohan and Goten, and other friends such as Krillen, 18, 17, Yamcha, Tien, Chou-zu, Master Roshi, Puer, Oolong, the Oxking etc…it was amazing what you can find out with some help from a certain time guardian.They also figured out how each looked with help from a certain comrade's mirror.They knew each of the Z Warriors' pasts.They had also erased from the Z-team's memories the events in the forest.

After all of this, they had found the place quite boring,They had even brought dozens and dozens of animals.Rare animals too.There were tigers that were either white or silver.Some were gold.There was mystical animals, such as the phoenix.There was lions, dolphins, fishes, birds, cats, panthers, jaguars, cheetahs, squirrels, chipmunks, hamsters, etc… they had normal pets and some un-normal pets.There was even a few dragons and animals that didn't exist on earth.They also had horses, unicorns, and such that were with them.Each even had a room in their chambers with nothing but clouds and whatever else they found soothing.Both Ami and Michelle had a waterfall and a spring.Amira had a little opening to race.Trista had a secluded area which can change, depending on her mood.Hotaru had a little secluded area also, that was often only lighted up by antique lamps that would illuminate her surroundings.Rei had a hot spring, with a fire burning near by.Mina had an area filled with anything that had to do with true love or romance that wouldn't involve heartbreak.Lita had an area that had many flowers and was a mini- cloud kitchen.Serena had an area where she could just sit down, calmed by the picturesque serene scene and surrounded by flowers and animals.Each had a mirror in which they could watch how the mortal affairs were doing, as they were now immortal.And still they were bored.

*****************************************************************

"It almost seems like the calm before the storm does it not?" Asked the female figure.

"Yes, but the storm has yet started, so it doesn't really go." The male figure said, admiring the female's features.

"Hai, that is true, but you must admit, it's nice that the child of light has finally gotten rid of that dreadful Endymion!" the female said.At this the male laughed.

"Well, what do you think?Allow them to meet soon?" The male asked.

"You bet! Lets do it!" The female cried out enthusiastically,

******************************************************************

Bulma sighed.That was strange.One minute, she had been drowned in work, but the next, it was all done.She didn't know what had happened.There was work piled all around her, but suddenly, as she looked through them, they were all done.She hadn't done anything. Just read and thought what to do and it was done!Oh well, it was best anyways.She wanted to meet the 'neighbors' as they had moved in not long ago and she had yet to meet them, courtesy of her hectic schedule.She decided to take the hover car, as having your new neighbors just fly in wasn't exactly common and might freak the neighbors out.And it would not do to have your new neighbors be suspicious of you, no it would not do at all.

" Trunks! Vegeta! Bra!! Get ready and go in the car! We're going to see our new neighbors" she called out.

No one argued, as Bulma had been stressed lately and a stressed mad Bulma was not a nice Bulma. Nope. Not at all.

******************************************************************

" A little magic goes a long way!" The smaller figure beamed.The male smiled at her, and she returned it.

******************************************************************

Trunks and Bra watched as their father paced around.

"Woman! Hurry up! I'm wasting valuable training time!" Vegeta bellowed.

"Cool it Vegeta.I'm waiting for the rest of the gang.They're coming you know!" Bulma yelled back.Just then they whole gang arrived, apologizing for being late, but they had decided to come together and that meant meeting at a certain area before coming over.

"C'mon! Lets move it!" and then they were off.Much to Bulma's dissapointment, they were flying, not driving there.

*******************************************************************

Trista had gone to guard the time gate once again.She promised she would be back.Amara had decided to take Michelle and Hotaru out and the inners had all declined.They decided it would have been more effective training in the training room.The technology they used was much more advance than the one in this dimension, as no technology had even come close to the technology used to build the first lunarian computer,AN:…I read that somewhere and I really liked that idea, so I used it…I hope no one minds…sorri if u do, just tell me, and I'll take it off…unless ur not the one whom gaved me this idea-_-*** and so the technology they had was so much more advance than the one on earth.They had been in the training room, testing their magic and physical strength when the doorbell rang.Using magic, the door opened by itself.They had figured it would have been Amara who had forgotten her keys.

*********************************************************************

Krillen had just rung the doorbell the second time when it had finally opened.Everyone had been expecting to see someone open the door, so they were surprised to find that the door had opened by itself.Everyone had went inside and gaped out the well furnished room they were given a view of.Even the Briefs' house was nothing like this.Everywhere and everything in the house seemed to scream out that the occupants were loaded. 

"Ahem…may I help you?" the gang turned around to see a young woman, in her early 20s, though her eyes seemed to say she was much older, with dark green hair reaching her calf and and marooned colored eyes.She stared questionably at the gang.

"Yes, um…we just came over to say hi.And welcome to the neighborhood.We're your new neighbors, well,some of us are," Bulma stated."This is the gang, the bald one with no nose is Krillen, next to him is 18, 17, Goku, Chi-Chi, their sons, Gohan and Goten, the OX king, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Tien, Chou-zu, Trunks, Bra, Vegeta, my parents , Piccalo, etc…"Bulma introduced herself also.

"Hello.I'm Trista, I'm the oldest in this household.I regret to inform you that not everyone is here," the young lady introduced herself as she bowed her head in respect.

'That's odd…she doesn't seemed fazed at all that some of us are different…she doesn't even seem to notice that Piccalo's not human!' ran through most of the Z team's mind.

"Follow me, I'll take you to the others." Trista stated and they followed her.They were expecting perhaps to meet the others in their rooms, or watching television.They were not, however, expecting to go to a door where many grunts and such good be heard through.Trista knocked twice on the door.

"Girls! Company!" Trista called out.Immediately, the noise stopped and Trista opened the door.To the surprise of the Z-gang, there were five girls, all of whom seemed familiar.The girls each gaved a smile and introductions were made.The Z-team, even through everything they had seen, thought the girls a little odd, as they seemed never surprised by anything and were so mysterious.They also had numerous pets, some that were never heard by any of them before.They didn't even seemed surprise that Picalo wasn't human, but a namek.The pets were generally nice, but proved to be dangerous, as it was seen when Master Roshi had tried to hit on the girls.In a second, the pets had Master Roshi both running and fearing for his life.The girls were kind enough to call back their pets, much to the disappointment of Rei, Lita, the Z-girls, who had been angered by Master Roshi's pervertedness, and of course, Vegeta.

***************************************************************************

….hey lookie…no cliffhanger…hardly see any of those..heheh…well…n-e-wayz…sorri this isn't so good, but it'll get better..i just wrote whateva was in my mind during my free times…heheh…gomen if it doesn't make sense, it will eventually..like when I have some free time..heheh….till then! Ja!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!


	4. Chapter three..the real chapter three

Heya ppl-chan

Heya ppl-chan! pouts I'm hurt…I wrote a long chapter…and all I got was…goes to see how much reviewz she got for the chapter… 5 reviewz for chapter 2…looks at self-esteem meter…**WHA-!?!?! ITS BELOW NONE!! LOOK WHAT U PPL WHO DIDN'T REVIEW DID TO MY SELF-ESTEEM!!U OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF URSELVES**…puts on sad face…of course, if u didn't like the story, I understand…and u could have just told me :::cries:::….thanx to Samantha, Selene110, Naaishinnou, and Goddess_Faith for reviewing chapter 2…this chapter will be dedicated to u five cuz if I hadn't gotten any reviews for chapter two….then I wouldn't have written this chapter…and also thanx to Selene110, who suggested a title…and starting with the chapter after this, **this story will be known as True Destiny**…^-^…Gomen everyone, I messed up in the summary and said that chapter three was out, when it was only chapter two…-_-;;;…but I'm a baka..so heheh….anywayz, enuf of this…on w/ the story…and ppl…REVIEW!!!!!…or I'll hunt u down…and u wouldn't want that…heheh….smiles innocently…

Disclaimers: Yes, yes I do own these shows.…gulps nervously and looks at mob of lawyers who suddenly appeared outta no where….*ahem*..heheh…yeh..um…as I was saying…I _don't _own these shows…heheh…hears lawyers sighs and leaves*whew*

Chapter 3:

**************************************************************

"EXCUSE ME!!! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THEM ALONE BEFORE I KICK YOUR BONY LIL' TOOKERS!!!"Amara was screaming and approaching a cowering Master Roshi.AN:..heheh…tookers…I dunno where that came from… The Z team watched in fascination at the scene, while the girls watched on boredly.Though the girls' power levels were extremely small, there was an aura around them that just screamed out bloody murder for anyone who angered them…and right now, Amara was beyond anger.Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru had come back from the restaurant about an hour after the Z team had arrived.Introductions were made and Amara quickly chosed Master Roshi as her new punching bag, as her old one had ran out on her, screaming bloody murder.Master Roshi had learned of his position when he once again tried to hit on the girls. aN:…the first time earned him the positionThough Amara had given him plenty of warnings, he paid it no heed as none of the girls had much power levels…and how he regretted not heeding her warnings now.The Z team watched as all of the animalsAN…u didn't forget the pets now didcha? went behind Amara and also approached Master Roshi.AN: gomen to all ppl who don't like me picking on Master Roshi…I just feel like it tho The Z team watched nervously as the animals and Amara finally reached Master Roshi.No one could help him now, the girls were disgusted with him and if the Z team stepped in, it would be like facing a dozen Bulmas and ChiChis each…and that would be armagedon for them.

Just as the 'mob' was about to tear Master Roshi up limb from limb, they were stopped.The Z team watched as Serena took a step forward and shook her head at Amara.Even though her back was facing towards the younger girl, Amara seemed to know what Serena was doing.To the surprise of the Z team, Amara obeyed the younger girl.Serena looked at the animals and crossed her arms , as if in dissapointment at their behaviors.The animals all hung their head and after giving one last look at Master Roshi, they stalked off, much to the Z team's astonishment.It was clear that this young girl, though she was certainly not the oldest nor the wisest, and Amara and some of the girls could most certainly flick her off as if a fly without a sweat, was the leader of the group.The others were most protective of her and heeded her every words.

"Forgive us for the…incident…I hope we can get past this little..erm…scene..and become good friends." Serena broked the Z team out of their thoughts.

"Of course! And don't worry about the incident, that hentai had it coming to him!" ChiChi reassured Serena.Serena smiled warmly at her and the smile was returned back whole-heartedly.

"Yeah, he had it coming to him the whole time!" Goten beamed at Serena.Serena flashed a smile at him.No one notice jealousy flash through the eyes of a certain lavendered haired half-saiyen, nor the eyes of another flash with envy of her princess.

******************************************************************

" We're good! We're good!" the two figures, who had at first seemed so mature and serious were now dancing around and singing.Finally stepping out of the shadows, the features could be seen.The woman had long black hair with silver highlights in the front.Her hair was left down to reach her calf.She had a tanned complexion withbright green eyes.Her clothing was a simple, yet elegant marooned dress that reached her knees.The male had dark black hair with emerald green highlights.AN:Think of Sapphire's hairstyleHe had amethysts eyes.His attire was nice pants and a jacket.AN: Its exactly like Sapphire's attire, except its black and blue.Both figures were currently dancing and praising themselves and eachother on their good work. 

"They like! They like! They really really like! We're good, we're good! Yeh yeh yeh, we're good!" The girl sang out.The man laughed.AN: betcha curios bout who they are..huh? heheh..u gotta read to find out…like…when I decide I want ppl to find out who they are!^_~

Suddenly, both figures head snapped up, and their faces turned grave.

"And so the storm gathers."The male figure said.

*******************************************************************

"Majesties…we have found their location!"a minion told its leaders.

"Excellent!Prepare for immediate invasion!"the king cried out.

"Serenity will pay…" he muttered, never noticing uncertainty flash through his wife's eyes."AN:…betcha wanna kno who these two are too huh?…well, u prob kno the king…

"Yes sire," the minion left.

******************************************************************

Both the Z-team and the girls were having a good time just chatting around.Trunks found that Serena was really easy to talk to and had the biggest heart he ever saw.He spent more time with her than everyone else put together.Already, he knew he had a crush on her.Everytime she came near, his heart beated faster and faster and faster.And even though they had just met, she had earned everyone's trust, even Vegeta's and Piccalo's trust!That itself was astonishing.The girls had been a bit odd, but then, so were the Z team.The Z team had talked about the girls and they agreed on this:

Trista, the oldest, had proved to be most unnerving, as she had this look in her eyes that seemed to say that she was much older than she seemed and knew everything.

Michelle was quiet and calm.She, though generally calm, wouldn't hesitate to beat someone if for the sake of her friends.

Amara was aggressive.They had thought she to be a guy in the beginning, but was proven wrong as when she took off her jacket, she had…feminine assets.She was a complete tomboy and wouldn't hesitate to give someone a good thrashing. 

Hotaru, the youngest of the girls, was very silent.She could be behind you and you couldn't hear nor sense her.She seemed a bit ill, but it was hard to tell.Amara, Michelle, and Setsuna seemed to be like mothers to her.

Rei was a fiery person.She had a temper that was easily fueled.Though a bit self-centered, she cared deeply about her friends.

Lita was aggressive, but not as much as Amara.Though she wouldn't mind giving a good thrashing, she would think a little before…but only a little.

Amy was the genius.Though she did not seem as wise as the older girls, she was most certainly a genius!She was quiet and calm.Sensible and gentle, she always thought before she acted.

Mina was a happy go lucky girl.She loved to play cupid, much to the dismay of others.She preferred to have fun and enjoy every second of life.

Serena was the obvious leader of the group.She had an aura that demanded attention and obedience.She radiated with innocence and could get anyone to trust her.It was easy for her sneak into the hearts of others.

All of the girls were protective of each other, especially of Serena.She in turn was of them.They were a bit odd and mysterious, and seemed to know everything.All of the girls could be unnerving at times and this especially confused the Z team.

Currently, there was a barbeque being thrown and there was plenty of food.So much, in fact, that even the saiyens couldn't finish all of it.Serena was the envy of the Z girls, as she had consumed as much food as the saiyens.They were told that she never gained an ounce from what she ate.This of course, made her the envy of all the Z girls.And so, after consuming so much food and resting a bit, both teams had an energy boost.Vegeta and Goku were sparring while Goten, Gohan, Trunks, Krillen, 18, 17, and Piccalo watched. ChiChi and Mrs. Briefs were talking to Lita about recipes.Bulma, her father and Amy was conversing on technology and other topics.Amara was currently glowering at a cowering Master Roshi and Yamcha, both who had been hitting on the girls.Bra was gossiping with Mina and Serena.Meanwhile, Hotaru, Rei, Tien, and Chou-zu were currently debating on a lost topic.Michelle and Trista watched all of this with amused eyes.The Ox King was currently trying to help Master Roshi and Yamcha without having to face Amara.

And so it came as a surprise to all the Z team when all of the girls had stopped what they were doing.And eerie quietness stowed upon the guests as the hosts head snapped up and they faced the sky.The girls' faces contained a look of mixed emotions.Some of anger, fear, and a strange excitement.Vegeta and a few others recognized it as an excitement of a fight.Some girls had a little sorrow twinged with the other emotions.What the girls said next completely confused the Z team.AN: this is A/U and I always wanted to hear the inners do this, like the older three elders do. Heheh…

" The wind just changed directions."-Amara

"The sea is churning."- Michelle

"The time is shifting." –TristaAN:..i didn't kno what to have her say..oi..does that make sense?(I mean what Trista said)

"The scent of the cycle is resurfacing." –HotaruAN:…she means the cycle of life and death.

"The ice is heating."-Amy

"The fire is raging." –Rei

"The weather is dampening."-Lita

"Passions are dying."-Mina AN:….eh…I couldn't think of what to have her say…same goes for the rest of the inners…heheh…

"The moon is becoming restless." –Serena

The Z team were all confused.What did all this mean? And what moon? The moon was destroyed long ago by Piccalo.Before the Z team could ask, the girls attention was on them.

"Our apologies everyone, but we forgot we have….engagements….to do at this moment.Please, our most sincerest apologies to you all." Trista stated.And with that, the girls quickly entered their house, and the Z team, after getting over their surprise, went home.

***********************************************************************

"My liege, we have arrived." A minion said.

"Good, let the invasion begin!"

"Yes, sire"

***********************************************************************

"Destructo Disk!" Krillen released his attack.It was the day after visiting the Briefs' strange neighbors and the gang had decided to have a get together.While they were eating, an army of strange creatures appeared.Each was identical to the other.They had demanded the presence of what they called the sailor scouts.The Z team of course, was completely clueless as to who these sailor scouts were.Unfortunately, these monsters were much stronger than they appeared.Even Goku was having trouble defeating them.As soon as one was defeated, another took its place.Finally, the Z team was exhausted.They had been fighting for quite a while with no results.It was all hopeless, or so it seemed.Suddenly, the army of youmas stopped their attack to the Z team, or at least it seemed like that.In truth, they were stopped.Before any of the Z team could comprehend what had happened, the youmas were quickly being assaulted.

"Mercury…bubbles…..blast!" a voice rang out before a thick fog spreaded throught the area.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" was heard as the youmas screamed in pain before dying.AN:…the scouts are gonna get new and stronger attacks lata on…

The fog cleared up and the Z team saw a strange site.There in front of them, stood 9 girls…9 gorgeous girls wearing short skirts…VERY short skirts attached to what looked like a sailor's outfit.These girls had almost no kis, yet the monsters seemed to be defeated with ease by them.

"Yo uglies!We're the Sailor Scouts and on behalf of our kingdoms, your dead!"The figure with wings said. 

" Silver Moon Beam!" She cried out.To the surprise of the Z team, a moon appeared.A silver beam shot out of the moon and surrounded the figure with wings.It seemed to wrap around her as if a cacoon, and the beam got brighter and brighter.The beam finally seemed as if it couldn't get any brighter.Then the beam shot out to the remaining youmas and instantly defeated them. 

"Are you all alright?" A girl with a red bow in orange asked the Z team.

"Venus, they'll be alright…they have the senzu beans..remember?" The one in red stated, leaving the Z team even more surprised that they knew about the beans.

"Oh yeah…heheh… I forgot about that Mars." Venus laughed nervously.The girls sighs and all nine turns to leave.

"Wait!Who are you?!?" Gohan calls out.All of the girls turn around.

"Who we are does not concern you." The green haired marooned eyed one replied.

"Just know and remember this, we are all in the same situation." The girl who appeared to be the youngest then said.She had short black hair and violet eyes that held wisdom that no one should know of.At the Z team's confusion, another girl spoked up.

"What Saturn means is that we are all part of the same team." The blue haired girl spoked up.

"And know this, do not get in our way.We will not hesitate to-" The woman with short sandy blond hair was cut off by a woman with aqua-marined colored hair and blue eyes.

"Uranus!" She sent a look to the sandy blond known as 'Uranus'.She focused her attention then at the Z senshi.

"Uranus means that it would be best if you don't get in our way." She told them.With this, all of the girls vanished in sparkles of lights, leaving a group of confused warriors.

"Um…..that was….different." Goten said.Vegeta grunted.Goku smiled and said cheerfully, "I don't know, I think they seem really nice!" Everyone just sighed and anime sweatdrops appeared on them.

********************** 2 weeks later***********************************

"…ARG! Why when I get my hands on that dirty no goodAN:….heheh….picture a lot of cursing and profanities here…and in the following spaces………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….!" Serena cussed as she plopped on the comfy couch.It was 2 weeks later and already, the scouts were quickly tiring from constant battles.It didn't help that that the people, or Z team, or Earth's Special Defences, whatever it was that they wanted to be called, were still suspicious of them.She looked around her and smiled at the not so well hidden scouts.She could see strands of hair, arms, legs, articles of clothings and jewelries behind couches, tables, etc.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scouts POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were all hiding.We had heard our princess cursing and had learned from experience not to get on her bad side.

*****************Flashback*******************

"AN:..heheh…cursing again………………………………………………………………………………………," Serena screamed."I hate thatAN:…sigh…yes…yes, more cursing…………………………………………………………………!" Serena ranted.The other scouts looked on nervously as the ever so sweet and gentle princess vented out her fustration.Finally, Rei could take no more.

"SERENA! WILL YOU CALM DOWN!" she had shouted….the room slowly started to shake.The scouts glanced around worridly as they knew who the shaking was from.

"CALM DOWN!??!?! THE ENEMY IS a ******* *******!" She cried out.At this the other scouts began to defend Rei, stating that she was wrong to be venting out her fustrations.She remained eerily silent when……finally…..

KKKAAAAAABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!A large white light stinged with a bit of silver and grey erupted from Serena's body and continued to spread out.Was it not for Hotaru, now Saturn's shield (she had summoned it up right before the light erupted…Serena's body started to glow but the no one except she and Pluto noticed cuz the others were too busy arguing) they would have all been dead.The light spreaded out and demolished everything within 10 acres.The scouts stared in shock.Serena merely smiled sweetly.

"Would you rather I do that everytime I need to vent something out?" She had asked sweetly.Needless to say, no one said yes.Yes, her ranting was much better…much much better.Magic had been used to restore everything and the scouts had found out their enemies.At the sound of their enimies' namesAN:..there was a king and queen, and that's why its enemies, not enemy. they automatically let out a body blast, though not as severe as their princess.

**************End Flashback**********************

And now here we are, hiding should the princess decide to 'play' in her anger.We could understand her anger though.Afterall, the now king of darkness was once 'infactuated', or obsessed with her.

*******************************************************************

"So the storm is brewing ney?" the female figure asked.

"Yes…its too bad…" The male replied.At the female's confused look he quickly replied, "it was nice to see them at peace…" he trailed off.The female seemed to accept this answer.The male looked at her.AN:…these are the ppl I just called the 'figure(s)' before. Its too bad alright….the beginning of the storm signifies that time is running out…time is running out…to see her….* the male thought, glancing from the corner of his eyes at his partner. 

* Why does he always look at me when he thinks I cannot see?What is wrong with him…why does he look at me…could it be he feels the same way? No…no..it couldn't be…* the female thought sadly.She shook her head sadly, then watched the events taking place.Both figures continued to glance at the other from the corner of their eyes.

*******************************************************************

See….i wwwaaaaassssss gonna end it hear……..buuuuuuttttttt…………..

..humph! its called reviews! Heheh…I'm ending it hear just cus I dunno how to end the chapter..heheh…^-^…the next chapter depends on my reviews…^_~…also…I need votes for couples cus like I said before, this is gonna be multiples pairings…pleez vote for couples that don't include the following:

Serena/Trunks

Vegeta/Bulma

ChiChi/Goku

The two figures…heheh…gomen to the ppl who wanted different pairings but u can't vote on these characters cuz they're all already paired up…and I can't get the next chapter out till I have the rest of the pairings…or at least most of them…well…..till next time…ja!…


	5. HELP!!!!

Gomen nasai minna-san, but I can't get the next chapter out just yet

Gomen nasai minna-san, but I can't get the next chapter out just yet.I need ur help…I need u to vote for the other couples, so far the couples are:

Serena/Trunks

Vegeta/Bulma

Goku/ChiChi

Female/Malethe two figures

…so u **can't** vote for any of the above, u can howeva, vote for otha couples…cuz I want as much scouts and Zsenshi together as possible ^-^…until I get the votes, I can't post up the next chapter…once again, gomen minna-san and **PLEASE VOTE**!! You can either vote in the reviews or e-mail me at [SirenxGirl@sailormoon.com][1]…ja! ~Star_Siren aka Siren_girl

   [1]: mailto:SirenxGirl@sailormoon.com



	6. ...

Wow…

Wow….i got a lot of e-mails for the couples…thanx for voting…but most ppl voted for the pairings I already chosed, but I hafta still thank those peeps for voting still…. These are the definet pairings:

Serena/Trunks

Chichi/Goku

Bulma/Vegeta

Female/Male

Mina/Goten 

Amy/Gohan

Luna/Artemis…^-^;;;; I forgot to mention them b-4…heheh..

And these are the maybe pairings:

Amara/Piccalo…what? I think they make a cute couple!…yes…I am crazy

Michelle/Tien

Trista/???….

Hotaru/???…..

Rei/Yamcha

Lita/17

Disclaimer:….arg…would I be writing this if I owned SM or DBZ???…sigh…fine fine fine….I don't own either of these showz….i do own the following howeva…..

…yep,…I own zip, zap, zing….in otha wordz…I own zip

On to the story:

************************************************

SM Dimension:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The families of the scouts had become a lot closer since the discovery of the scouts' identities.They got together weekly to discuss their daughters.

"Oh…what could the girls be doing right now?!!?! They should be back by now! Its been over a week!" Illene TsukinoAN:..spelling? paced around the room.Ken, her husband tried to console her.

Sammy looked at the adults in the room…'they were all worrying for nothing! The scouts would come back! They kick butt! They'll come back safe and sound! They had to! Yep! They'll come back before the adults knew it…and then Serena would be there in the kitchen, pigging out again…no way she'll never come back if there is food…yes, yes, she'll be back…she will…..right?' Sammy frowned…no…they WILL come back…yes, they will

Ms. Mizuno watched the Tsukinos from the corner of her eyes.She, herself, was worried over her little Ami…hn…she's not little anymore is she? She's saving the world and risking her life everyday for earth…ironic how she now fights for the very kingdom that, one thousand years ago, destroyed hers, she couldn't help those thoughts that just nagged her head.Ami shouldn't be out there! She should be here, with her, studying, oblivious to the world around her! No! She shouldn't be a sailor scout!Its not safe for her out there!

Grampa Hino was praying.He prayed for the happiness, health, etc… of the people around him.But mostly, he prayed for his fiery granddaughter and her comrades.

'Oh Rei…I sense the fire raging within you from the moment you were born.You were, and still are, a true warrior…but can't you just come home?You belong here!' he thought.

Mina's parents were thinking of their daughter…

'She's not really our daughter is she though?' Mr. Aino thought with scorn. 'She's the daughter of that queen…that queen of Venus, what was her name…ah yes! Queen Aphrodite, of love and beauty! No! She was his daughter! She just happened to be older than him….by approximately 1000 years…' his thoughts trailed off there..he didn't want to think of how she was technically his daughter.

'Mina…if only….if only you were truly ours….then you wouldn't have to risk your life!You would be like a normal teenager….oh! Why must you be a….a…' Mrs. Aino couldn't think that word…she couldn't-no!She wouldn't, think of her daughter that way!Truth be told, though the Ainos love their daughter very much, they were not as…open minded as the other families. 

"Dammit Mina! You were suppose to be our daughter!" Mr. Aino bursted out.The other families looked at him in shock, then anger.

"You should have been human…not an…an…alien…your so…heartless to have put us through this!!" Mrs. Aino also bursted out.

"How dare you!How dare you call yourselves her parents!Parents love their children no matter what! And she is still your daughter in everyway!You should be ashamed of yourselves!She protects earth with the other scouts!They are risking their very lives so that WE will live…and how do you repay her?!?!? YOU CALL HER AN ALIEN?!?!? YOU REFUSE TO BELIEVE HER AS YOUR DAUGHTER?!?!?! SHE IS NOT AN ALIEN! SHE IS RISKING HER VERY LIFE FOR HUMANS! THE VERY SAME SPECIES OF PEOPLE WHO DESTROYED HER HOME 1000 YEARS AGO! SHE IS NOT HEARTLESS…NO! IT IS YOU WHO ARE HEARTLESS! HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! YOU DON'T DESERVE HER AS YOUR DAUGHTER!!!!" Ms. Mizuno screamed at the Ainos.By then, both Ainos were in shock with tears down their cheeks.The others watched in shock.All was silent.

"She is right……You do not deserve my little Minala AN:…that's gonna be Mina's name as a princess….as your own…..I thought you were good enough for her….I guess I was wrong…" echoed around the room.The families looked around till in the center, a bright light attracted their attentions.When the light faded out, it revealed a glowing orb, and in the orb, a lady.She looked gorgeous, with her long blond slightly curled hair reaching her calf and her large green eyes.She had on an elegant sleeveless golden dress that was form fitting.The dress was heartshaped and showed a little cleavelege at the top, and at her knees, the dressed formed a V.Then a new layer of cloth began and flared out, in a sparkling display of glitter.On her neck, ears and and right wrist were rings of amber.At the center of the bracelet, earings, and necklace, surrounded by amber was an emerald that brought out her eyes.A golden crown of Amber crowned her head. She had the sign of Venus on her head.All in all… she was a sight to behold.

"You do not deserve to even be in the same room as my daughter.Oh, how rude of me!I am Queen Aprhodite of the planet Venus, former Sailor Venus, and mother to the one you call Mina,"she introduced herself before continuing. 

"My daughter has selflessly risked her life for the likes of you? Humh!You do not, never have, nor will you ever, measure up to my daughter.Why she continues grace you with her presence when you treat her like dirt, and you do treat her like dirt, is beyond myself and the others.And you all," here she turned to the other families,

" You all ought to be ashamed of yourselves!Your daughters…and granddaughter, risks their lives everyday!And you, Mr. Hino!Do nothing but order and yell at your granddaughter, making her worry over you and your health because your too stubborn to admit that you are getting too old to take care of the temple yourself!And you, Ms. Mizuno! When was the last time you took time off to spend with your daughter?When was the last time you spent time with her? And don't think your getting off so easily Tsukinos!You, Mrs. Tsukino, throwing her out of the house when she gets a bad grade, refusing to feed her because of one little grade!Alwayz putting her down! And you Mr. Tsukino!When was the last time you let her know that you were proud of her???When was the last time you actually paid attention to her and not jump at her throat because instead of listening to her, you just assumed she was with that AN:…just a lil bit of cursing in this area…….. Endymion??!?!?!? And you Sammy! When was the last time you actually let her have her privacy?!?!?When was the last time you actually let her have her slice of the pie?? HM?? WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME ANY OF YOU LET THEM KNOW YOU CARED??!?!?!? WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU ACTUALLY SPENT QUALITY TIME WITH THEM?!!??!! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME THEY TRULY SMILED WITH YOU?!?! FOR YOU?!!?"the ancient queen was screaming by now. She opened her mouth to start again.The families were by now in tears. 

"Aphrodite! Stop this at once!" a gentle, yet commanding voice floated out.Another light show and this time, four other orbs appeared.The voice belonged to a woman with an uncanny resemblance to Serena and a crescent moon on her head.AN: don't think anyone needs a discription of her now….do they?

"Queen Serenity!I was just giving them what they deserve!" Aphrodite defended herself.The lady in a form fitting blood red dress with black roses tinged with violet sewed to the bottom of the dress stepped up.She had dark red colored hair, so dark it was almost a strange shade of purple, that was put partly in a loose bun and the other part was just left hanging to her mid back.Her light purple eyes shone with inner fire and a ruby crown adorned her head, and the insignia of mars adorned her forehead.

"They had it coming to them, Serenity.You have to admit they should have taken better care of our girls." Queen Ariesa of Mars spoked up.

"Yes, and if I had it my way, they would be pounded by now!" A tall elegant lady, with her brown hair a bit below her shoulders and blue eyes was hitting one fist against the other hand.She had on a jungle green dress with a slit up one side and emeralds adorned her arms and a simple emerald necklace adorned her neck.The sign of Jupiter adorned her forehead and she had a simple emerald crown to show her royalty.Queen Serenity gave Queen Juna of Jupiter a warning look.

"Please, we have business to attend, essentially, looking after our daughters.Now, I know those humans had it coming to them, but please maintain in mind, they cannot help it.They knew not of their daughters' heritage.And never would they have guessed that the legend of the Silver Millennium was, for the main part, quite true, yet the legend was also warped with so much deceit now.They would never have known that Earth was where all the insurgence against the Silver Alliance took place.They would never of have guessed that we, the people of the Silver Alliance, had been protecting Earth for eons.They never would have known that their ancestry, for the most part, was quite malicious and evil.They would never have known nor guessed of the great destinies that awaited their seemingly normal human daughters.It is not their blunder, but their ancestors for not telling them the truth." AN:…just pretend everythin above is tru kay?^-^With her speech done, the queen of mercury, with her blue hair in two loose braids reaching just above her chest and dressed in a sapphire colored dress that hung loosly from her shoulders.AN:…the dress it tight, but not that tight and it hangs a bit loosly at the shoulders She had on a sapphire crown, and her planetary symbol shone on her head.

"Queen Mercellia is right.We mustn't blame them, not at all." Queen Serenity said.Queen Ariesa looked at the high queen, then at the others.

"I hate it when she's right." She muttered.All the queens exchanged glances, first at their friends, then at their daughters 'surrogated' family.In another bright flash of light, they each vanished, although the retreating voice of Queen Mercellia could still be heard faintly.

"I apologize for Queen Aprhodite and the others' outburst…." Could be heard faintly.

***********************************************

Z dimension

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well….that was certainly….interesting…" Amara said, after the scene ended.The girls had all gathered in her room, and were watching their families back at their dimension.They had seen as their current families 'met' their other families, or at least their mothers of the Silver Millennium…well, that went for the inners at least.

"Yeah…" Mina agreed, upset over her parents' outburst.She was surprised to see her mother, Queen Aphrodite, appear and berate her parents, along with the others.

"Hey!! Where did Trista go?" Rei asked.

"Oh! I forgot! She said to tell everyone that she's going out for a walk, then she's going to the gates of time once again.Just as Rei was about to open her mouths again, a strong gust of wind blew into the room.Amara's face snapped up at this.

"Someone is trying to enter my chamber!" she told the other scouts, at the same time explaining that the gust of wind was an alarm.Each of the scouts had alarms to warn them should intruders try to enter their chamber without permission.Rei had a burst of flame, Ami's chambers would snow and ice would appear. Serena's chambers would have beams of silver energy that would shoot up from the floor and Mina's room would have heart-shaped energy surrounding everything in her chambers.Lita's ceiling would cackle with thunder. Trista's chambers would be filled with a thick fogAN:…like the gates of time and Hotaru's chambers would fall deathly silent with ribbons forming everywhere.Michelle's chambers would automatically be filled water and a waterfall would form.Amara's chambers would just have a large gust of wind.Just as Amara had told them of the intruder's presence in her chambers, another gust of wind blew followed quickly by pain-filled screamings. 

The scouts' heads snapped up as they realized who the screamings belonged to.They rushed out to see……

************************************************

See…I told myself I shouldn't end it there….

…but then…no cliffy…sigh…but…just cuz I'm in a good mood…

************************************************

"AAAAAHHHHH!" the scouts rushed out of the chamber to first see Bulma being swept around by a large hurricane.They then saw that along with her were the other Z team…all of whom which were currently stuck in the whirlwind, otherwise known as a hurricane.The girls gasped.

"Amara! Quickly! Stop it!" Serena ordered.

"Eheheh….gee….I wish I could…but erm…I can't stop it right away…I need it to die out a bit first…that way, no one will get hurt…heheh…" Amara replied….and for a strange reason…she reminded everyone of Goku at the moment.AN:…heheh…rite now, I've got a pic of Amara scratching the back of her head like Goku does in my head….^-^

"Of course, if we get them out of the little situation they're in…I can make it dissapear immediately!" Amara stated next.The girls gaved each other a nod, before stepping right into the wind.Their powers stopped them from being held trap inside to cyclone.Serena felt a strange force that brought her immediately to Trunks.She brought out Trunks first.Amara brought out Piccalo, much to his surprise.Michelle brought out Tien and Mina brought out Goten.Gohan was carried out by Ami.Rei brought out Yamcha and Lita brought out Android 17.Hotaru brought out Chou-zu.Goku and Vegeta were brought out by a stronger gust of wind that Amara had summoned.They immediately went Super Saiyen level 3, then level 4, so they wouldn't be trapped in the cyclone once again.They went in and brought out Bulma and ChiChi, who had fallen unconscious.While Vegeta worried over his wife and Goku of his, Amara summoned up more gusts of wind to carry out Android 18, Krillen, Marron, Bra, and Master Roshi.As soon as everyone was out of the hurricane, Amara held out her right hand, palm facing up towards the hurricane.To the surprise of the others, even the scouts(only a little though), who had never seen Amara's power in action, the hurricane shrunk till it was only about 4 inches tall.Then it rested on Amara's palm.She made a fist with the same hand and when she opened her fist, the hurricane was gone. The Z team stared in wonderment when suddenly,

"I KNEW IT!!"

******************************************

There! Now it ends! Heheh..ppl..don't forget to review…that'll determine whether or not the couples start to pair up on the next chapter…this is gonna be a long stori and I hope to have romance coming up really soon…lessee….eh…this is kinda a relax chapter..cuz there wasn't any action…and the next chapter is gonna be a lot of flashbacks and maybe the start of romance, depending on reviews.Till then! Ja!


	7. mm...don't have one?

Heya minna-san

Heya minna-san! Heheh…well..on w/ the stori…o btw….Amara/Piccalo pairin is stayin…I like it…^-^

Disclaimer: *ahem*Serena- "Wow! Star_Siren, you just won SM and DBZ! YOU NOW OWN THOSE TWO SHOWS!"

Star_Siren: squealz "REALLY!?!?"dances

Amara-"No…she's just joking…"

Star_Siren-:::cries::: "But..but…whimpers I…I …I want those shows!"

Vegeta-"Oh quit complainin woman! Just get on with the stori!"

Star_Siren-:::Cries:::

Trunks comes in

Trunks-"What happened to her?"

Piccalo-"That girl couldn't take in the fact that she doesn't own SM or DBZ…then Vegeta yelled at her."

Star_Siren-"He…he..was..so..so..m..mean!":::Cries:::

Trunks hug Star_Siren

Star_Siren grins, winks and gives the thumbs up sign to Amara, Serena, Piccalo, and Vegeta…^_~…as ya can tell..i don't own SM or DBZ

Ch. 4

*************Recap*********************

As soon as everyone was out of the hurricane, Amara held out her right hand, palm facing up towards the hurricane.To the surprise of the others, even the scouts(only a little though), who had never seen Amara's power in action, the hurricane shrunk till it was only about 4 inches tall.Then it rested on Amara's palm.She made a fist with the same hand and when she opened her fist, the hurricane was gone. The Z team stared in wonderment when suddenly,

"I KNEW IT!!"

*******************************************

Everyone in the room stared at Piccalo in surprise.AN…as ya can see…characters tend to be OOC,,,^-^;;;;

"Knew what Piccalo?" Yamcha asked.

"These girls aren't human..their ki….its too different from that of an average human …" Piccalo said."I sensed something odd about them, and now I know why!Its because their not humans, but-" Piccalo said.

"Why are we odd Piccalo?" Serena interrupted and asked innocently, her eyes flashing silver once so quickly, the Z crew believed it a trick of the light.

"……" Piccalo, though opened his mouth, could not get a single sound out for some reason.

"See? You don't know, now lets help these people who are unconscious ey?" Amara put in smoothly.

***********In the evil domaindun dun dun..corny…but hey!who the author huh?******

"Those bratty sniveling annoying scouts! How dare they get in my way! Everytime..everytime! Always! How is it that they could have gotten so strong in so short a period of time? No matter, with that pathetic wife of mine thinking I truly love her, her powers are mine…and her powers…_is _the dark kingdom.." the king of darkness smirked as he muttered this last part.Never, did he notice the tearful realization in the eyes of a figure hidden in yet another shadow.The figure tore her tearful gaze from her 'loving' husband…he was using her all this time!All those lies! All those endearments and flatteries!They were all lies! He wanted power! Of course! That was why….why it took him so long…he…he proposed to her right after that White moon princess, dear Princess Serenity broked it off with him….WAIT! _DEAR_ PRINCESS SERENITY?!?!?! What was wrong with her…could it be?? No..no..it couldn't..but her memories were hazy…but those thoughts were for later, right now, she must make him pay! What to do? Perhaps she..no…no…she couldn't…but perhaps….yes! That's it! And with that, the queen of darkness left to start her plan.As she passed by her subjects, they smiled.After all, they only obey their queen…no matter if she ordered them to do good nor evil…they will do it…for her.

****************************************

" So Endymion baka is finally going to get his just dessert huh?" The female asked her companion.

"Hai…and not a moment too soon…definetly late, but not too soon…" the male replied.

"…hey…we're friends right?" The female asked her companion.

"Of course! Why do you ask?" The male furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I was just wondering…what will become of us when this ends?"

"We'll remain friends of course!" the male replied. 

*It'll do me some good to stay away from her…I don't know if I can keep from kissing her for another minute!* he thought.

He was greatly surprised when his companion rushed into his arm, giving him a great big bear hug and kisses on the cheek….he wasn't expecting a hug….but he sure didn't mind getting a hug from her! And the kisses…they were pecks on the cheek..but still…it was her lips on his cheek..her luscious…sensual…pouty….kissable…lips….Unbeknown to the other, both was savoring every second of the hug..and the kiss that was just a TAD bit off aim and landed on the lips.Suddenly the girl pushed him away from her.

"Sorry…I didn't…I mean..I never…and..the kiss…it..i.." she was silenced by a kiss.And the two forgot everything as everything disappeared around them but themselves. AN:..corny…stinks…I kno…but I couldn't think of another way for these two figures…and u'll prob figure out y when u find out who they are.

****************************************

The girls had brought the Bulma and ChiChi to one of the many spare rooms in their house. 

"ChiChi? Wake up! C'mon ChiChi! You gotta wake up!" Goku worriedly called out his wife.She was still unconscious.He was worried sick about her!She should have woken up by now!If something should happen to her…his thoughts trailed off…she was his life…his heart…his soul…without her…he was but an empty shell….

In the next room, Vegeta had the same thoughts running through his head as he caressed the cheeks of his beloved wife.AN:…so they're OOC….itz my fic…b-sides…can u just picture this scene? Its so kawaii!

*******************************************

"Hotaru…I think it would be best if you go heal the two…I guess they got the brunt of the alarm"

Serena told Hotaru.This sparked the attentions of all the Z team.Hotaru nodded and left to comply.The Z team circled the girls.

"Well…explain" 17 stated simply.Lita looked at him and something he couldn't comprehend flashed in her emerald green eyes.All the other girls had also looked up from their positions.

"So spill! We all know your not normal…so don't deny it!" Yamcha stated.Rei's eyes quickly found there way to his and he shuddered at them.Her eyes held rage…rage at something he couldn't comprehend….her eyes also held protectiveness and something else…a glimmer..but he couldn't be sure.He scrunched his face in confusion when he felt something, he believed it to be his heart tugged.

"What makes you think us abnormal?" Trista stated calmy, staring everyone in the Z crew down. 

"For starters…." Krillen began.AN:…this is just gonna be a bunch of flashbacks that Krillen is talking about now…

************Flashbak*****************

The girls had been invited over to the Briefs' home.Vegeta was currently training in the gravity room.Each of the girls had wondered off and somehow ended up in the gravity room…they walked in the watch Vegeta spar.Everyone looked in wonder as the girls calmy walked in the gravity room…which was set 450 times earth gravity.None of the girls seemed to notice or seemed to be affected at all.Even stranger was that the girls hadn't seemed surprised that they could walk into a room that was 450 times that of earth's gravity.However, they did seem a bit uneasy by the questioning looks and quickly left.They didn't know the gravity machine was on when they went in.

*************End**********************

  
***********Flashback*******************

"NO! ABSOLUTLY NOT! NEVER! DON'T EVER COME TO OUR CHAMBERS! DON'T EVEN THINK OF IT!" Amara screamed at Piccalo who was about to open a door.

"Amara! Let Piccalo go in…its my chamber!" Michelle stated.Piccalo opened the door to find a wave about to crash down to him.In a second, it was gone.The girls had dismissed it as a trick of the eye.

************************************** Each ***etc… is just gonna stand for and end flashbak and a new flashback now kay?

**************************************

"Excuse me?!?!? You did NOT just threaten Serena! You did not just call Sere weak!" Lita yelled at 17, who smirked.She's weak.Look at her, she'll probably break if you say one bad comment to her, as that Hotaru.17 was lucky Amara was out.However, Lita was still present.

"Why you little!" just as she was about to lunge at him, she was stopped…by Hotaru.

"The princess wishes for you to stop." Was all Hotaru said.Lita stopped after giving 17 a death glare.17 in turn smirked, but a twinkling shone in his eyes…what a woman! He thought…then stopped…oh no…he did not just think that..even though she had hair like chocolate..sensual full lips…long creamy endless legs…NO! What was wrong with him?He shook it off as something he had eaten.

*************************************

Serena was becoming annoyed with Master Roshi.As he shamlessly hit on her, the Z team was surprised to see the room was shaking…not the house…just that room.It continued to shake even harder as Serena seemingly became more annoyed and angry.Just as a statue fell and shattered to a million pieces very VERY close to Master Roshi, the room seemed to sink a bit before shaking some more.It wasn't until Trunks came to her rescue did the room stop shaking.Serena and Trunks hugged and the room seemed to light up. AN: gomen to those who wanted to see Serena let out another blast like that really big 10 miles radius one,I was gonna have her do that, but then I realized the Z crew would have known bout the scouts rite then so..i think I'll have it lata in the stori^_~The S scouts grinned and Amara growled and glared at Trunks, who was currently staring off goofily into space with a goofy smile on his face.

*************************************

"WILL YOU STOP STARING AT ME!?!?!?!" Rei screamed at Yamcha who had been continuously glancing at her.He blushed and look down, finding the carpet of the floor VERY fascinating all of a sudden.

"Rei! It wouldn't hurt to loosen up a bit ya kno!" Mina said.Rei glared at her, before closing her eyes, turning her head a bit, and replying, "And it wouldn't hurt for you to care more about Sere's saf-" at this she broked off, eyes widened.The boys were staring with curiosity.

"Of course I care about Renity!" Mina replied.The boys looked at each other…who was Renity?Realizing the confusions of their guests, Ami decided to join the 'conversation.'

"Now Mina! You know you ought to stop calling Serena Renity! Just because she got drunk and changed her name and you endlessy teased her about it doesn't mean you can now!She changed it back to Serena!" at this all Z-eyes turned to a shock blushing Serena and all S-eyes turned shock to a blushing Ami."I freaked…so I told them the truth!" Ami told the girls, smiling sheepishly and shrugging, but still giving the girls their answer to the unasked question.

*************************************

"Hey Trunks? What happened to the moon?" Serena asked.Trunks looked at her surprised.

'You mean to tell me you never noticed it was gone all your life?" Trunks asked.

"No..heheh…I was um….very sheltered as a child." Serena replied uneasily.Krillen looked up from the conversation he was currently in.

"I would say so! The moon vanished long ago, before you were born!"AN:…hey…it was destroyed before Goten was born right? And Goten is around the same age as the girls…most of the girls….and Krillen isn't gonna tell them that Picallo destroyed the moon!

"Oh…yeah…I forgot…heheh…." Serena smiled sheepishly, looking sad though.Trista gaved her a faint smile.

"Yeah…..I just miss it though…." Serena said very quietly, not meaning for anyone to hear, but the keen senses of the Saiyens heard anyways.

****************************************

"Hey Amy…what are you reading?" Gohan asked.He had found Ami in the library.

"Just decided to catch up on my heritage." Ami sighed and got a distant look in her eyes.Gohan looked at the title and frowned.

She was reading, ' Mercians: The History of Mercury"AN:…I couldn't think of a title…and please keep this part in mind…its gonna come in later on..and this book is from the Silver Millenium..don't ask how they got it..i dunno how… 

****************************************

"Don't worry!If it's romance they need, then its romance their gonna get!" Mina strucked a pose.Vegeta and Bulma had just gotten into afight.Goten sweatdropped and then grinned.

"Matchmaking, pranks, and beauty!Can you get more perfect?" he asked, grinning slyly.Mina blushed, but didn't acknowledge what he said anymore.

"I'll get them some more romance, or I'm not Venus, goddess of love and beauty! Now…where to start??…." Mina paced around trying to think while the others sweatdropped. 

"Oh boy, here we go AGAIN!" Rei muttered.

"You'd think after a thous-oof!" Trista had jabbed her elbow into Amara's stomache before she could finish.Amara grinned sheepishly.

"Amara-papa?" Hotaru called.When Amara turned to her, she smiled innocently and asked,

"Why are you so dense?" Amara's jaw dropped, Michelle admonished Hotaru, while giggling all the whiles.Trista was blushing profusivly because Hotaru was telling Michelle that she was just asking Amara what Trista had been asking Hotaru, and the inners just grinned and laughed.The Z senshi were all laughing.

*****************************************

Trunks shot up from bed, gasping for breath.AN:…I kno I had Mrs. Tsukino say it was over a week…but lets say its been about two monthish….and the scouts and zteam visit each otha and have sleepovas a lot kay?It was that dream again, and she was haunting him! He still hadn't figured out what it meant though.He finally saw the man chasing the girl.He seemed awfully familiar, however, the girl even more so.HE was surprised when the lights to his room was turned on and he turned to see everyone pouring in.

"Trunks? Are you alright?" Bulma asked worridly.

"Fine, just a dream mom." He replied, a bit embarrass.

"Dream huh? Must have been quite a dream, for you to wake everyone up!" Rei and Amara muttered, angered at being woken up in the middle of the night.Trunks blushed with embarrassment.

"Let me guess, Trunks-kun." Serena said.Everyone stared at her quizzically.She closed her eyes.

"There was a void…nothingness…and then…..a figure, a girl…running, she was scared….and confused, she ran away from someone, no! She was and still is running away from someone, a man….and he was chasing her through the void.This man…was…hungry…hungry for….pow-" Serena's voice, which had taken on a mystical and serene tone to it faded as she gasped for air.The girls immediately rushed to her side, but she waved them away, saying she was alright.Trunks looked at her in bewilderment….

"That's right." And all eyes turned to Serena…just in time to see her faint.

******************************************

Michelle looked on at Tien as he meditated,AN: I can't rememba if he did or not, but pretend he does if he don't please?

"Michelle…your hiding something…I know you are….but what?" Michelle looked in surprise as he questioned her.

"You can trust me… I won't judge…why don't you trust me with your past?" Tien asked before he lost concentration.He fell AN:..he was floatin in the air…sorta like Picallo does and when asked of the previous events, did not remember it.

******************************************

"ARG! WHY CAN'T I FIGURE OUT WHAT IT MEANS??!?!?! TRISTA! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS? WHAT DOES MY DREAM MEAN? I'M AM AWAKEN ALREADY AREN'T I?" Serena was frustrated…her dreams were becoming more and more frequent.Happiness will be hers it said, she liked the sound of that, but to say she will awaken? Serenity has already awakened hasn't she?The Z crew watched unnoticed, as they had shown themselves in.The girls REALLY must learn to lock their doors!But then….their was hardly anyone in the area they lived in.

"Trista! I request, no! I ORDER you to tell me what you know about my dream!" Serena stated.

"Sorry Serenity-hime, but I know not of your dreams." Trista stated calmly.Meanwhile, the z crew was thinking, *Serenity? HIME?!?!? WHA??*

**********End All flashbacks**************

"Eheheh…I guess that does seem a bit odd huh?"Mina was glancing around nervously.

"A BIT??" Goten asked incredulously.The girls looked at each other, eyes showing nervousness and a twinge of….fear?Just as Gohan was going to open his mouth, he was interrupted.

"WHO OR WHAT ARE YOU!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?" came the shouts of Vegeta and Goku in unison.Everyone rushed into Goku's room, but neither he nor ChiChi was there.They rushed to Vegeta's room to see……..

********************************************

I _was _gonna end it there…but I realized I said no cliffy on the last chapter and I had a cliffy……..AND I feel like writing….SO…..btw…theres gonna be a cliffy on this chapter so ya don't think there isn't

*****************************************

They rushed to Vegeta's room to see both Goku and ChiChi there as well.On the floor, by the bed was Hotaru, on her knees, hand clutching her chest, gasping for air. Immediately, Amara, Michelle, and Trista went to her.Amara helped her stand up and supported her as she was walking.

"Eh..don't mind me asking, but what happened here?" 18 asked Vegeta and Goku.

"She…she…the girls were still unconscious and bruised and now…she…" Goku stuttered.

"That girl came in and demanded that both girls were put in the same room on the bed.Then she placed a hand on both women and then she glowed!Something appeared on her forehead and afterwards, she dropped on the floor like thatAN: the way they found Hotaru and the girls woked up!" Vegeta, AN: who is totally OOC rite now stated.

"Now I know your all not normal!" Tien stated.

The girls looked at each other, and the Z crew looked at them, silently demanding an anwer.Mina laughed nervously, drawing all attention to her.

"Gee..I don't know what your all talking about, I mean, you say we're not normal, but you've got a green alien, a cutie that looks like a doll, you fly and shoot stuff out of your hands, and you've got saiyens….oops…" Mina looked stricken as she accidently let out some 'unknown' facts that the girls weren't told by the Z crew to the Z crew.

"HOW do you know about saiyens girl?" Vegeta approached Mina, who started to walk back.Serena was currently trying to control the burning rage in her.Rage that came from confusion, anger, fustrations and a sense of injustice.Confusion from her feelings for Trunks, all the events taking place, and the evils they were fighting, and her dreams.Fustration because she could not decifer the meanings of her dreams and her feelings for Trunks.A sense of injustice that the scouts were accused of being untruthful, perhaps even untrustable by the z crew, when they too were keeping things away from the scouts, or at least, they were not telling the scouts.Anger most of all.Anger at how the Z crew were treating her scouts as if enemies, anger at her enemies, anger at her confusions, anger that the Z crew were accusing the scouts of things they themselves were also guilty of, anger that her life was as confusing and messed up as it was, anger that her families were back at home, worrying over her, anger that she would not be able to live a normal life.Anger that the girls had given up their nomal lives for her, anger at the world for being so cruel to the planets during the Silver Alliance…anger that had been building up within her for so long.Anger that needed, no, that must be taken out…or it would burst out.Anger that was not vented out…and would now burst.

In the 'outside' world, the Z team and the rest of the scouts were watching Serena curiously.Her aura had bursted to life, the room had begun shaking, as had her clenched fists, she had her eyes tightly closed and everyone was eerily silenced when she had tightened her jaw.The scouts eyes widened and Hotaru, much to the amazement of the Z squad had summoned up her glaive.

"Everyone! Quick! Get together!" Mina shouted.Confused still, the Z crew complied.While they muttered and expressed their confusion, the scouts muttered about how this was not good and said things that was along the lines of,"Not again! OH NO! Oh man! Please kami-sama, have mercy..not again!"

"SILENCE WALL!" Hotaru cried out and a shield was placed around the teams.Not a moment to soon as Serena began to glow even brighter.The room shook even more, energy cackled around her, her eyes snapped open, showing the world her now silver eyes, her hair flashed from blond to silver, then to blond and silver once again.This continued throughout the whole process.Finally, KKKKAAAAAABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!! A large explosion spreading at a breakneck speed in the whole house and at leasta 20 acres radius from the house on, completely demolishing everything in its way. Even in the shield Hotaru conjured up, the teams found themselves roughed up a bit. When the dust had settled, the senshis looked up.Hotaru hesitantly put down the shield.Serena was still standing.Both teams looked at her in wonderment, watching her every movement.

"Oh, I feel much better now that I let out the little blast." Serena stated.At this, everyone fell into shock and surprise.

"Lit…lit…little blast? Oh dende! That blast was probably stronger than our strongest attacks combined!" Krillen and Yamcha shouted. Serena looked at them.

"What? You act like you've never seen a blast like that before!" Serena stated.

"Um…Serenity-hime? They haven't!" Rei reminded her.Serena furrowed her eyebrows thinking.

"Oh yeh..well….now they have!" She replied cheerfully.TOO cheerfully.She closed her eyes in concentration, and a bright flash of light erupted.When it died down, the house and everything the previous 'little' blast had demolished was repaired and good as new.However, there was somethings missing.Someones rather.Everything was there….but nobody…was in sight…where the two groups had once stood, there was nothing.

******************************************

Well! That's it! Please review! I know ppl wanted romance, but I need a few more stuff to happen before I really can get into the romance, and I planned to have a lot in this chapter, but I realized that I needed to put some stuff in so other things that will happen in the stori later on won't be so confusing.. sorri for those who really REALLY wanted some romance in this chapter…but I put in that really big blast didn't I?

^-^;;…and I did originally have some romance in this chapter too…sigh…it was MUCH longer than this originally, but one of my baka brothers deleted the original one, so I just whipped this together…sigh…and the original one was at least 15 pages too!-_-*** baka brothers…sigh…. well, rememba review! Ja minna-san!


	8. Finally...the figures show themselves!

Heya minna-san

Heya minna-san! Pretty sure that everyone just wants to read the story, so lets just go to the story….

Disclaimer: Don'tcha just hate these? Fine fine, I don't own either of these shows cuz if I did, well…..I wouldn't be writing this…

Chap. 6

**************Recap********************

"Oh yeh..well….now they have!" She replied cheerfully. TOO cheerfully. She closed her eyes in concentration, and a bright flash of light erupted. When it died down, the house and everything the previous 'little' blast had demolished was repaired and good as new. However, there was some things missing. Some ones rather. Everything was there….but nobody…was in sight…where the two groups had once stood, there was nothing.

***************************************

Dende had been watching the events taking place in Chikuu when a bright light had appeared in his lookout.He and Mr. Popo had to close their eyes to shield themselves from the light.When the light died down, Dende gasped.

"Ugh…what happened?" 18 groggily asked.The rest of the Z crew unsteadily got up and looked at their surroundings.The Scouts did the same.They looked around confused at their surroundings.

"Hey!Why did you bring us to Kami's lookout?" Goku asked Serena.

"Don't ask me!I just did what mother told me to." Serena shrugged.The scouts stared at her before blurting at the same time, "Queen Serenity? Why would she tell you to?"

"Queen Serenity told the princess to bring us all here because it is time for the past to be revealed." Pluto calmly stated.

"Wha?" was the response from all the Z crew.

"Sit down, this story is a long one." Luna commanded.The Z crew looked at her blankly before complying,So the cat talked…they had animals that talked too.

"You see, 1000 years ago…………….." Artemis began the story.

"And that is how we ended up here." He concluded.The Z crew looked on blankly before Goku spoked up.

"Gosh, that's a nice story, but what does that have to do with anything?" he asked.All the Scouts and some of the Z crew sighed.

"And the legend, you forgot the legend of how they came to be." Piccalo calmly stated.Amara's eyes narrowed.

"HOW in Serenity's name do you know the legend?!?!" she asked/commanded him.

"Kami." He simply stated.Then he continued,

" There is a legend about nine girls with unimaginable powers.They each control a different element.One controlled fresh water and ice, one fire, one lightning, thunder and nature, one pure energy and love, one the wind and skies, one the seas, one over time, one over destruction, death, and reborn, and the last, the most powerful, controlled a part of all elements.She also had power over balance, the very balance of the universe.She protected order.

Now, the legend states that eons ago, in the beginning of time, chaos and havoc ruled.For eons, the people of the universe were ruled by chaos and havoc.At first, these people, though in so much pain and dispair, through all the disasters bestowed upon them by their ruler, through the wars that their ruler had created, they never lost hope.But as time went by, days, months, years, centuries, even millenniums, their hope slowly diminished.Finally, when all seemed lost, and all hope was about the fade completely, eight planets sent their only daughters to help the people.And the moon gathered up all the old and new hopes of her people, their laughter, their happiness, all righteousness of her people together, and from that formed her daughter.Now, the daughters of the planets met and swore their loyalties to the daughter of moon.Together they set off to help the victims ofchaos. And so it was when the people was just about to give up on everything, on life itself, that nine lights appeared in the darkness that was chaos.The lights formed into nine female figures,the daughters of the planets and the moon.

They at first just healed the people, helped them in any way they could, and renewed their hopes.But, as the people of the universe were regaining hope, Chaos was getting angrier and angrier, and began to diminish the hope of the people once again.Figuring out the only way to truly help the people was to defeat chaos, the girls and chaos fought a magnificent battle.The battle lasted years.Finally, all the girls channeled their powers into the daughter of the moon, for she held the most powerful light of them all, she was the purest, the most innocent, of them all.Putting all their powers, their hopes, their loves, their dreams together, Chaos was finally defeated, not killed however, as Chaos can never be truly killed.The light of their powers spreaded all throughout the universe, healing the people, repairing damages, cleansing the land.And the girls, they died in the end.However, it is stated whenever the girls would be needed, they would be reborn and once again fight.Also, by channeling their powers to the child of the moon, the children of the planets had given the cosmos an idea.She gathered all the hopes, dreams, loves and all the righteousness of the universe together and placed them in the child of the moon.However, this power can only be accessed when the child of the moon was left the last one standing of all the daughters, or her power was direly needed, though most likely when her comrades fall will she arise."

"That's not true! ITS NOT TRUE!" Mina shrieked after Piccalo's tale.All the other girls had a look of despondency in their eyes and some had tears running down their cheeks, including Mina.AN:..you'll find out lata why

Gohan looked at Ami, then at Piccalo.

"The planets that sent their daughters, Mercury was one of them wasn't it?" he asked Piccalo.At Piccalo's nod, he looked back at Ami before walking towards her.

"Your one of them aren't you?You're the daughter of Mercury !" He accused.Ami's eyes widened and her head shook.

"No, no, NO! ITS NOT TRUE!" Ami cried.Something seemed to be controlling Gohan.

"Yes, yes, you are!Lier!Your nothing but a deceitful, lying girl who doesn't deserve love!You don't deserve to live if you're going to lie to us, to me!Remember the book?!?!!" Gohan stated.

********Flashback*********

"Hey Amy…what are you reading?" Gohan asked. He had found Ami in the library.

"Just decided to catch up on my heritage." Ami sighed and got a distant look in her eyes. Gohan looked at the title and frowned. 

She was reading, ' Mercians: The History of Mercury"AN:…I couldn't think of a title…and please keep this part in mind…its gonna come in later on..and this book is from the Silver Millenium..don't ask how they got it..i dunno how… 

*********End Flashback*****

At this, Ami ran.The girls ran after her.The Z crew were not sure what to expect right now.They felt different things towards different people.

Gohan had at first felt sorrow, when something seemed to creep upon him and he felt a strange sense of anger.He loved her dammit! And she didn't trust him to tell him the truth!Something seemed to control him, and he couldn't think of anything, he _couldn't_ realize certain things.A darkness that seemed to have set off the anger inside of him slowly fed on it.It made him say things he couldn't even imagine being in the same sentence as his Ami.

Trunks felt Serena's pain, and it felt as if his heart was being ripped apart.He wanted to comfort her, she did not deserve this pain, no, she deserved none of the pain.Serena, his Serena…wait! _HIS_ Serena?He knew he had a crush on her….or was it truly just a crush?He didn't notice as he went to comfort Serena.

Yamcha felt a strange feeling creeping up in him as he watched Rei.He wanted to go comfort her, this feeling was nothing like he had ever felt for Bulma.As he watched her cry, he wanted to hold her, comfort her.He never felt like this towards Bulma!It was strange, this feeling.He held Rei's hand, as if to comfort her, and she welcomed his comforting touch.AN:…I mean him holding her hand ppl 

17 watched as Lita tried to hold back her tears.Even now, she remained too prideful to show weakness.It was her strength that he admire so in her.He frowned as a thought crept into his mind.Why would he want to comfort her?She was nothing, meant nothing to him….right? If so, then why did he so want to comfort her, to kiss her, to wipe away her tears, and to look at nothing else, but the emeralds they called her eyes.Without his thinking, his legs brought him to Lita, and he for an unknown reason, held her, as she buried her face into his chest, and let the tears break free.

Goten frowned.His goddess, his Mina was crying.He had already come to terms with the fact that he was head over heals in love with this vision of beauty.He held her in an embrace as she cried.

Piccalo looked at Amara.This girl that was too stubborn and proud to let anyone see a weakness.This girl, who had snucked into his heart…this girl, who was a danger to him.He could no longer deny that she held his heart in her hands.Perhaps it was Kami speaking/thinking, but this girl, had earned a place in his heart.NO! He would not be weak and love her.LOVE??!?!?! Who said anything about love.Still, as he looked at her, a strange wave of sadness overtook him.She looked so….so…just so….he couldn't think of a word to describe her.

Tien felt a wave of sadness overtake him as he watched Michelle weep.For what he could not comprehend.He slowly went to comfort her.She gladly welcomed his comfort and he felt anger at the cause of her pain as he held her.

The Z crew knew not what to expect.They certainly wasn't expecting Ami to fling herself off the lookout, nor for the girls to jump after her.The ran to the edge only to see the Ami in the middle of the girls, who were currently consoling her.

********************************************

"Well, at least that boy weakened Mercury for me.I knew having that dark shadow placed in him for the time would work!With her emotions in a tumoil, Mercury will be easily defeated and the scouts with her. They will easily fall."The king smirked.His queen smirked also, though for a completely different reason.

*********************************************

After the kiss, they came to an understanding.They both had felt the same.The kiss..was…magical?There was no word to describe the kiss. The two figures watched as the events took place.Though this time, they were in embracing the other.A content smile would have found its way to their mouths had not the situation been grim.None the less, a slight smile still graced their lips.

*He loves me!* the female thought.

*She loves me!* the male thought.

"Think we should make our appearance soon, love?" The male asked, kissing his partner.Kissing him back, his partner nodded her head in approval.

"Well then, away we go!Like we told her in her dreams, the child of light deserves happiness right?" She said before giving the male a kiss a disappearing in a flash of light.The male looked at where the female had been moments before dazely before grinning.

"I am SO the man!" before he too vanished.AN:…couldn't resist that part..^-^

**********************************************

"ARG! Those imbeciles didn't even MAKE it to the scouts before they were killed!How did they figure out that they were being attacked?!?!?!" the king of darkness paced around, letting his frustrations be known.AN:…the blast was that blast that Serena let out…u kno..the 'little' one

"Now love, we'll make them pay.Why don't we personally see to it that they get what they deserve?" his wife asked.He looked at his wife, the queen of darkness.There was something in her aura that had been present the past few days.An aura that he for some strange reason, found distrusting.He dismissed it though, afterall, he had his wife eating out from the palm of his hand.None the less, he agreed.

The queen of darkness, who had turned so her back faced her husband smirked.Everything was going well.Her husband still believed he had her eating from the palm of his hand, and she, she would soon get her revenge.

"Well love, let us go shall we?"And with that, the royal couple of the darkness disappeared.

**********************************************

After consoling Ami that Gohan meant nothing he said, the girls brought her to ground level.They had previously been standing on a cloud.Much to the girls anger, the cloud was complaing that they all weighed too much.AN:…um…lets just pretend that the girls can undastand clouds..cuz…Amara is the scout of the skies..so she travels by wind and the clouds?^-^;;; hey! I'm planning this out as I go along k?The Z team had flew to the ground also.Those who couldn't fly rode the plane conveniently in a capsule Bulma just happened to have around.

When they reached the ground, Gohan stepped forward.At this, the girls stepped in front of Ami, all in a fighting stance.

"What do YOU want?" Lita sneered.

"Haven't you said enough?" Rei demanded.

"One more step…just one more step…" Amara silently threatened.Gohan took one more step.

"That's it! I summon large gusts of wi-" Amara was cut off by a bright flash of light.When the light died two figures stood, one male, one female.The woman had long black hair with silver highlights in the front.Her hair was left down to reach her calf.She had a tanned complexion withbright green eyes.Her clothing was a simple, yet elegant marooned dress that reached her knees.The male had dark black hair with emerald green highlights.AN:Think of Sapphire's hairstyleHe had amethysts eyes.His attire was nice pants and a jacket. At the two strangers arrival, the Z senshi stood in fighting stances.The scouts looked at the two figures, trying to figure out why they seemed so familiar.

"Hello scouts, it is nice to see you all again."The female spoke first.

"Who are you?" Goku shouted, still in his fighting stance, though he seemed to relax a bit.

"Oh, how rude of us!My name is Destiny." The female introduced herself.The Z team gasped and the scouts seemed to dawn in recognition.The male stepped forward.

"And I am Fate." He said.The girls grinned.

"Nice to see you two again…and from the looks of it, you _finally _decided to become an item!" Serena grinned.

"Huh?" The Z team was clueless.

"Oh you know these two!They're Fate and Destiny.We met them in the Silver Millennium, right before the Terrans, or humans, knew of the Silver Alliance and so on.They wouldn't have known of the lives on other planets, but Fate and Destiny decided to tempt our oh so smart Princess into going to Earth."Mars glanced at Serena, Fate and Destiny accusingly.

"Eheheh…right, about that…we had to!It was needed and she just wouldn't DREAM of going to Earth, not when the humans had NO idea of the lives on other planets!"Destiny sighed.

"We had to go and tempt her, for the time stream…for important events…such as this to occur!" Fate defended.Serena was still glaring at Rei for her sarcastic comment.The Z team looked on in interest.

"Well, if you two are here, then something must be wrong.I know for a fact that you two just don't appear for a visit!" Trista stated.The two looked at her then rolled their eyes.

"Know-it-all…"they mutterer.Trista glanced at them.

"I am the guardian of the Gates of Time, I should know these things!" She replied.They glanced at each other once again, before turning serious.

"Well, you're right.We came here to warn you.The dark king has gotten much stronger.He has the powers of Chaos, or better put, he and Chaos are now joined together.They are two parts of the same person now." Fate warned.

"And the nice side of the person is a greedy, selfish, arrogant, egotistic AN: picture a few…..not so nice words here…………………………….. loser!" Destiny informed.The Z team were a bit confused still. But they remembered Chaos from Piccalo's story and from the sounds of it, anything that implied Chaos was back was not good, not good at all.

"But I thought Chaos was defeated?" Goten asked Destiny, confused.

"It was, but not killed.Chaos cannot be killed, only locked away in imprisonment." She answered him.

"Well, whose the enemy you speak of?" Tien spoke up.

"And aren't there two of them, enemies, not enemy?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes and no, you will find out in due time," Destiny addressed the scouts, before continuing, "The enemy I speak of is-" She was cut off by Fate.

"We should go now, love.Time is running short." He said.

"And that, dearies, is my cue to leave.C'mon love." And with that, both Destiny and Fate left, much to the annoyance of the warriors.AN: the scouts and Z team. Just as they were about to express their annoyance, a voice interrupted them.

"My my my.Isn't this a nice surprise." A voice drawled out from above them.

***********************************************************

Ok…that's gonna end it cuz, well….I'm getting kicked off the computer AND I feel like endin it there…and cuz of the fact that my computer is really actin up..so I guess I'll end it here…well, till next time!Oh, and if you look down on the screen, you'll find a lovely blue box, feel free to use it….as a matter of fact, I insist!^-^


	9. Foes Revealed.

Hey minna-san

Hey minna-san!Lets just skip this and go to the story ney?

Disclaimer:……once upon a time….there lived a girl…..yada yada yada….blah blah blah…and then her fairy godmother said….sorry Star_Siren, but you do not own either of these shows…blah blah blah…so Star_Siren said, STAY BACK EVIL LAWYERS! CUZ I DON'T OWN EITHER OF THESE SHOWS!

Ch…..erm….anyone remember what chapter this is? ^-^;;;

*********Recap**************************

"Well, whose the enemy you speak of?" Tien spoke up.

"And aren't there two of them, enemies, not enemy?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes and no, you will find out in due time," Destiny addressed the scouts, before continuing, "The enemy I speak of is-" She was cut off by Fate.

"We should go now, love. Time is running short." He said.

"And that, dearies, is my cue to leave. C'mon love." And with that, both Destiny and Fate left, much to the annoyance of the warriors.AN: the scouts and Z team. Just as they were about to express their annoyance, a voice interrupted them.

"My my my. Isn't this a nice surprise." A voice drawled out from above them.

***********************************

** **

**"**Huh?" Everyone looked up above them to see a man and a woman, standing side by side.It was the man who had spoken before.

"Darien!" all the scouts snarled out his name, surprising the Z team, because even Ami, Hotaru, Trista, MichelleAN:..i've only seen the dubbed but from what I gather, Michelle is pretty calm… and Serena snarled out his name also.They watched in confusion as the scouts glared venomously at the man and woman.Goten gulped.

"Gee….Serena seems pretty mad at this Darien guy huh?" He stated the obvious.As the Z crew gaved him a look that said, 'what do you think?' sarcastically, he continued.

"I'd hate to be in his position, especially if she decides to let out a blast like her last one again."At this the Z team turned and gulped visably.' The guy's a goner!' they all thought.

"Its nice to see you all again scouts." The man, known as Darien said as the girls continued to glare at him and his wife.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me again? I am your prince after all." He smirked at this 'fact'.

"Oh, bur your wrong.We aren't happy at ALL to see you.Nor are you our prince and nor have you ever been our prince.We obeyed you because of your relationship between our princess.Know that you were only a burden to be tolerated." Amara smirked at his frown on this new found fact.

"It doesn't matter, oh, how rude.We haven't been introduced!" He turned his attention to the Z crew.

"I am the former prince, now king.I am King Endymion of the Dark Kingdom, and this, this is my wife, Queen Beryl." He introduced.AN:..c'mon…that was bein expected right?The Z team inspected him and his wife.His wife had long blood red hair and a gorgeous figure.Her figure and looks would have made even the most gorgeous of models envious.However, there was an aura around her that screamed, 'cross me and pay.'

"Hello Sailor Scouts, its so nice to see you all again." Beryl said, looking at the scouts."And look, there are more of you!" she continued.She turned her attention to her husband, who was currently sizing up the Z team and the scouts.He smirked and turned his attention to her.He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.Both turned their attentions back to the two groups before them.

"Are we just going stay here all day or is there going to be a fight?" Vegeta was getting bored.The scouts, who had transformed in Kami's lookout, or rather, while jumping off of Kami's lookout, and the dark royal couple ignored him, before Endymion/Darien smirked. 

"Generals Jade, Ruby, Amethysts, Garnet, and minions of the dark kingdoms.ATTACK!" Endymion ordered.Beryl watched as the Generals ordered their respective minions to attack. General Jade was a female, with jungle green hair with emerald highlights up to her shoulders.She had brown eyes and a tanned complexion.General Ruby was a female also.Her pale complexion contrasted to her dark red, almost purple hair and her indigo blue eyes.Amethysts and Garnet were both males.Amethysts had navy blue hair with dark purple streaks.He had a muscular build and a tanned complexion.Garnet had marooned colored hair and bright green eyes.His complexion was pale.

"Generals, you heard my husband, OBEY!" Beryl ordered.In a flash, a fierce battle ensued.Endymions eyes narrowed. Since when had his wife called him husband?Always, she called him love, dear, or other endearments.And the generals!They dare not obey him but his _wife_?Of course, he only became king through his marriage, but he became _their_ king.He turned his attention back to the battle.Both the Z team and the scouts were fighting.The generals did nothing but watch as their minions fought.Both sides had losts and gains.

"Mars.…Raging….INFERNO!" Mars's attack destroyed at least 10-20 of the minions and burned many more.Mars looked at her attack and jumped into the air, dodging an attack.

"Hahaha! Take that and that!Hot enough for ya huh?I'm going to have fun with _this_ attack!"

"Mercury…Frost….EMPRISON!"This attack from Mercury emprisoned a group of minions in a thick, impossible to penetrate ice cave that continued to diminish in size and finally, frozed and destroyed the youmas.Mercury looked at her attack before crowing out,

" ALL RIGHT!I DEAR YOU TO CALL ME WEAK NOW! I DARE YOU!" everyone who knew her turned to look at her, giving her a strange stare.She looked at them and shrugged before attacking once more.AN:..well, since she's the weakest scout, I decided to have her be OOC a bit for this and well…wouldn't you get tired of being the weakest?^-^;;;

"Jupiter…Thunder…CYCLONE!" a cyclone of lightning and razor sharp leaves tore apart hords of youmas.

"YEAH! I want that attack! I want that attack…wait! That _is_ my attack!" Jupiter beamed and began her battle once more.

Venus….Heart..throb…..Annihilate!" Venus kissed her finger tips and blew out a kiss of pure energy.AN: pic her love and beauty shock attack, but where there are hearts, its just orbs of energy.The energy struck dozens of youmas in the chest and from then on spread to the rest of their body and destroyed them.Venus grinned.

"Wow!I must be a GREAT kisser!One kiss and wa-lah!They exploded!Everyone, even the minions and generals took a second to anime sweat drop and stare at her.She grinned and sweat dropped anime style.

"Silver….Crescent….Lunar…..Delusion!" As her almost invisible attack spread out to anyone she commanded within a 20 feet radius from her, it confused them into attacking and destroying their own comrades.Serena frowned, they were not evil, she couldn't sense evil in them, only loyalty.Quickly, she made a wish on the crystal.

"Uranus…typhoon….CRUSH!"AN:…I'm outta ideas ^-^;;; A very VERY large invisible wind crushed its victims to the ground into dust.Uranus blinked then grinned."This attack is already my favorite!"

"Neptune…Torrent…..WHIRL!"A torrent of whirlpoolsAN:..does that make sense? attacked her enimes, literally drowning them.AN:..um….i dunno how to explain how it drowns them..use ur imagination.Neptune made no comment on her new attack.

"Saturn…Eternal…..Silence!" Saturn emitted a purple light from one hand and from her glaive.The light silenced the youmas that had fallen into an eery silence for eternity. AN:..in other words..it dusted them She stared at her new attack and nodded her head in approval of its strength.

"Pluto…Time…Accelerate!"AN:…I am really REALLY going low on creativity right now huh?the youmas she attacked quickly seemed to age till they crumbled to dust.AN:…I couldn't think of an attack for her..*shrugs*She made no acknowledgements of her new attack.

The Z crew were attacking with every attack they knew.The Z girls were currently standing away from the battle, occasionally distracting the youmas.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Serena screamed in pain as numerous attacks were aimed at her and hit her.This stopped everything as her scream was being magnified by the jewels on her head.AN:..I can't rememba if she had the jewels in her hair in her eternal stage…and I'm too tired to find out…its almost 3 am…..Her screams echoed around and the scouts defeated the youmas they were currently fighting in a fit of rage at their princess's pain.Trunks head had snapped up and he shot towards her, beating any youmas in his way.He made it to the other side of the battle field, where she was.

"ENOUGH!RETURN IMMEDIATELY MY SUBJECTS!" Queen Beryl ordered.Her minions obeyed.Endymion looked at her, frowning, but she ignored him.

He looked at the battle field.Everyone who fought were worn out, injured, and bloody.He looked at Serena and smirked.He landed on the groundAN:..the generals, Beryl and him had been floating in the air. and approached Serena.The scouts, though tired and injured stood in a protective stance in front of the injured princess.Trunks stood right in front of her, and glared at Endymion.Serena had a large gash on both sides of her.Her stomach was drenched in blood, as some of the youmas had slashed her , and more cuts and gashes and bruises from the attacks aimed at her that she couldn't dodge.As a result of the blood loss, and lack of energy, due to both battling and her wish on the crystal, she could barely hang on to consciousness.She was on her knees, trying to hang on to consciousness.Endymion blasted the already very much weakened scouts.They stood right back up to attack him.Each attack thrown at himwas dodged.Finally, he sent out large amounts of dark energy at them and they could not dodge in time.It hit and they flew back afew feet/yards.

"You won't hurt her!" Trunks still stood.Endymion raised an eyebrow and proceeded to fight Trunks.The fight lasted for quite a bit, before a black aura surround Endymion and his eyes became blank.

"Chaos…." The scouts had weakly murmured.

With unimaginable powers, Endymion/Chaos blasted away Trunks.The Z team quickly ran up to him, searching for a Senzu bean.They found none.They watched Endymion.He looked at them coldly, before bringing his gaze to Serena.He walked up to Serena.

"Pitiful, Serenity." He said, looking down on her.She looked up at him, the crystal had slowly begun to heal her wounds and she was slowly regaining more and more consciousness.AN:..does that make sense?

"What do you want Endymion?" she snarled.

"Now now, is that anyway to treat your fiancé?" He smirked at her, unaware that his wife was glaring by now.His wife glanced at the dark generals.She nodded and they smirked.They looked at Serenity, an emotion passing through their eyes too quickly to determine what it was.All that was seen was a smirk

"You mean, ex-fiance!"Serenity retorted.Endymion's eyes flashed in fury at the fact that she had not seemed to care that he was her ex-fiance a bit!

"Now Sere, it's not my fault you were a ditz.An airhead.A klutz.It's not my fault you were irresponsible and lazy.No, its your fault..Not mine.So, you were lucky to even have me _think _of going out with you!" He smirked, expecting water works, anything form of childness from her. He was not expecting her to smirk and laugh.

"You honestly believe that was who I truly was?!?" She asked him, a strange mirth clearly in her voice.She continued talking, not giving him a chance to answer the question.The Z crew looked on in bewilderment.

"It was all an act.The scouts knew it too.I was never a klutz, an airhead, nor a whiny crybaby.It was all an act.A test.The scouts passed with flying colors.And you.You failed.You failed.And no, I was not lucky to have you even think of going out with me.The only reason why I even went out with you and acted so heart broken when you stupidly broke up with me was for Destiny's sake."She grinned at his shock.

"No, we saw the future.Rini..you will have to marry me for her birth!Do you want to risk her very existence hm?" He thought he had her there.

"Rini will still be born.She doesn't need you to be born.She was never you daughter you know.It was all an act!" Serena scoffed at his face.

"Oh, but we saw the future." Darien replied.

"I know, it's called an illusion." Serena smirked.

"Oh, but what of the Silver Millenium?What about us then?And your mother, the queen.Are you willing to let her sacrifice be in vain." Endymion smirked.Surely, this would get her.She wouldn't want to let her mother's sacrifice be in vain.She wouldn't want the fall of the Silver Millenium be in vain.Surly, she won't!

"What about the Silver Millenium.Even then, you were the cheating, no good, arrogant, egotistic, conniving, power-hungry pretty face you are today.You never loved me then, now, nor ever.You loved my power.Remember when I broked up with you?I was going to tell you that I knew."

*****************FLASHBACK*******************

"Darien? We need to talk" Serena had gone over Darien's apartment and was now sitting on the couch next to him.

"Sure meatball head."

"Well…1000 years ago, Serenity fell in love with Endymion.." Serena started

"I know that Meatball head…and that's why we're here today." Darien interrupted.

"Exactly Darien. Serenity fell in love with Endymion. And that was 1000 years ago. Now, we are Darien and Serena. Serenity and Endymion brought us together, Darien. And at first, I thought that I loved you, I truly did, but now…" Serena faded her sentence.

"Wait! Are you breaking up with me?!?!?" at this Serena sighed. How did he ever get to Azabu, one of the most prestigious school in Juban if he was so dense? It was times like these that she wondered how he could have ever been considered smart.

"Yes Darien, I am. You see, Serenity loved Endymion, but I am no longer Serenity as you can see. And Endymion, he loved Sere-"Serena was cut off by Darien.

"Get out!"

"What?"

" I said get out! NOW LEAVE!!!!" Darien kicked Serena out, never hearing what she would have said had he not interrupted her.

*******End Flashback************************

"You never let me finish.I was going to say that Endymion loved Serenity for her powers.And you, Darien, loved Serena for her power.And that, with her, you would be ensured 'your' throne in the future.And I guess I must admit, I lied.Serenity never loved Endymion.She pretended to for the sake of her kingdom.She found him…annoying…egotistic…in other words a chauvinistic pig.And mother sacrificed herself for her kingdom, the very same kingdom that your kingdom destroyed.She sacrificed herself so that I would be happy.And I am happy without you.So she would not have sacrificed herself in vain.And that was just even lower of you to bring that and Rini up."Serena glared at him.

"Humph!You are right though.I never ever cared for you, you brat.I wanted power, and only power.And as for my throne on Earth.I will receive it anyways.It is my birthright, my kingdom.I am, after all, the prince of Earth." Endymion sneered.

"Correction, you WERE the Prince of Earth.Because I was only allowed to date princes, who ever I dated that was part of this solar system would automatically be considered the Prince of Earth.This is because Earth was really stone aged and didn't have a good economic system.Even now, the technology we gave to Earth has been lost, and Earth's technology, even here, is stone aged technology compared to the technology of the Silver Alliance.Because I was dating you, and later, engaged to you, you were made the Prince of Earth, because Lunarians had been protecting Earth since the first Serenity, which was eons ago and the people of Earth wanted the powers that the people of the Silver Alliance had.If you remember, each race had a certain ability.The children of the moon had the ability of telekinesis.Mercians were always wise.MartiniansAN:..well, I'm just gonna pretend that only the people of earth call them martians had the ability to foresee impending dangers in the future.Jupitonians were all natural born fighters.Uransisians were gifted with speed and also fighting.Neptunians were great swimmers and musicians.They could express anything through their music, even fight with their music if need be.AN:..you'll find out…eventuallySaturainians were gifted with healing powers, and last but not least of the Silver Alliance, Plutonians could foresee the future.Earth, however, had no powers.So, it was decided that who ever I date and should marry would become the prince of earth, and later, the king.At first, it was you, but now, no longer.Your birthright?No, not your birthright.So yes, yes, you do need me for the throne of Earth." Serena smirked even more at his face.

"Why you little brat!" Endymion was furious.

"Now now Endymion, mind your temper.You are king of the dark kingdom now remember.Oh by the way, my apologies to your wife.Tell her I apologize that she has to put up with you every day." Serena's eyes widened as Endymion's hand went up and he gathered dark energy.She was still too weak to block or dodge the attack. Endymion's hand went down to aim the attack, when it he was blocked.

"Stop!" Serena's defender said simply.Serena looked up to see……..

**************************************************************

Ok…its four am and I am REALLY tired cuz I haven't slept a wink so I'm gonna sleep now…heheh..and gomen nasai that this is not as long as some of the other chapters…but I havn't slept a wink all night…and I can't think…so…I'm just gonna end it here…heheh….well, review people…..i insist….and if you want to know who the defender of Serena is…then I suggest u review cuz how much review I get for this chapter determine when I post out the next…^-^….so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. None

Hey Minna-san

Hey Minna-san! On to the story!^-^Also, this chapter isn't that good because the original got deleted and I only have limited time on this computer.pouts

Disclaimer:….I don't own either of these shows cuz if I did, then well, I wouldn't be writing this

Ch. 8

**********Recap******************

"Why you little brat!" Endymion was furious.

"Now now Endymion, mind your temper. You are king of the dark kingdom now remember. Oh by the way, my apologies to your wife. Tell her I apologize that she has to put up with you every day." Serena's eyes widened as Endymion's hand went up and he gathered dark energy. She was still too weak to block or dodge the attack. Endymion's hand went down to aim the attack, when it he was blocked.

"Stop!" Serena's defender said simply.Serena looked up to see……..

*********************************

Serena looked up to see Beryl, blocking Endymion's attack.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?" Endymion was furious.His eyes widened and bulged out.His jaw was hanging open.His complexion turned pale and all in all, he resembled a bloating fish.

"What I should have done long ago." Beryl calmy stated.She looked at Serenity and asked if she was all right.At Serenity's nod, Beryl turned her gaze back to Endymion.

"I overheard your little confession '_love_!'Beryl laced the word love with derision.

**********Flashback***************

"Those bratty sniveling annoying scouts! How dare they get in my way! Everytime..everytime! Always! How is it that they could have gotten so strong in so short a period of time? No matter, with that pathetic wife of mine thinking I truly love her, her powers are mine…and her powers…_is _the dark kingdom.." the king of darkness smirked as he muttered this last part. Never, did he notice the tearful realization in the eyes of a figure hidden in yet another shadow. The figure tore her tearful gaze from her 'loving' husband…he was using her all this time! All those lies! All those endearments and flatteries! They were all lies! He wanted power! Of course! That was why….why it took him so long…he…he proposed to her right after that White moon princess, dear Princess Serenity broked it off with him….WAIT! _DEAR_ PRINCESS SERENITY?!?!?! What was wrong with her…could it be?? No..no..it couldn't..but her memories were hazy…but those thoughts were for later, right now, she must make him pay! What to do? Perhaps she..no…no…she couldn't…but perhaps….yes! That's it!

**************END******************

"You used me, and you shall pay."Beryl smirked.She dugged her nails into Endymion's arm and drew blood.He clenched his jaw to hide his pain.

"Don't try to come back to the palace.I will have you imprisoned."Endymion hissed.

"You poor deluded fool.The only reason why you are obeyed in the kingdom is because of me.Now that we are over, well, you will be captured and imprisoned at my command should you step foot into the palace or the kingdom." Beryl smirked even more as her 'husband' realized the meaning of her words.He was no longer king.He looked at the generals, who in turn smirked and waved bye to him.Turning his attention back to Beryl and Serenity, an idea struck him.

"One month.You have one month."He said.

"One month for what?"Beryl asked.

"You have one month to prepare.I heard of an old enemy of Earth's Special Forces.He, I believed his name was Cell, held a tournament to determine the fate of the world.I will do the same, you win, I don't get Earth.I win, I do.Simple as that.Also, same rules apply.Now I suggest you watch your television to find out where this will be held." And with that, he left in a whirl of his cape.Beryl turned her attention back to everyone else.

"I suggest you all heal first.Then I will answer any questions."

********************************

"So let me get this straight.You were also from the Silver Millennium.You were one of the scouts' closest friends, known as Lady Beryl of Earth.Metallia had captured you, and twisted all your memories of the scouts around as much as possible.The ones that she couldn't twist around, she locked up.She then added memories of her own that made you believed you loved Endymion and he loved you.You attacked the Silver Alliance and get imprisoned for a thousand years.The scouts are dead along with everyone else in the Silver Alliance.You fight the scouts again, lose, and is healed by the light of the silver crystal.However, the Silver Crystal only healed you of Metallia's presence in your body, not of the memories she placed in you.Endymion knew you were still alive, sought you out, cheated on Sere with you, and when Sere broked up with him, he proposed.It wasn't until you overheard him telling of how he was only using you that your memories began to slowly return.Now it is all back, your on the side of the scouts and Endymion is, as you put it, getting his no good, dirty rotten egotistic lying arrogant butt kicked.Do I have everything?" Trunks summed up.They had all gathered at the scouts' mansion.

"Yes.And now I ask, no beg, for the scouts' forgiveness."Beryl turned her gaze to the scouts.They smiled their forgiveness.

"There is nothing to forgive.You were manipulated into everything." Serena grinned.A long and large group hug followed.

"Ahem…the tournament?" Gohan reminded, never taking his eyes off of Ami.And so they all proceeded to watch television.

*******************************

"Hm…this spot is perfect.Ironic…it is the exact same spot Cell chosed." Endymion grinned evily before taking off towards the television station.

*******************************

"What is taking that baka so long to choose a crummy spot?!?!?!" Beryl was annoyed at her 'husband'.Serena grinned at this.

"Hush! Look! He finally chosed a spot!" Hotaru hushed them.

AN:I'm too lazy to explain whats going on so just imagine what Cell did but with the baka instead.

*******************************

All around the universe, little specks of light could be seen going to a certain location.The location is the center of the universe.When the lights arrive at the center, it can be seen that it is actually tiny parts of stars.The lights, or mini-stars, as they will be called, seem to be dancing and waiting.Waiting for all the rest of the mini-stars to appear.Slowly, more mini-stars are appearing.On a much closer inspection, you can actually hear them singing.If you were able to listen to their song, you would hear phrases such as, "It is almost time." "Let it begin when the gathering is complete." "Soon, very soon." And most importantly, "She will be on her way.""She will know what to do.""Soon, the awakening will begin."

*******************************

"What's the Gates of Time?" Goten asked.They were discussing where to train.The Z team suggested the Room of Spirit and TimeAN: can't remember its name so….But the scouts disagreed, saying the Gates of Time was much better.Trista said it would be alright to train there, as long as they were far away from the post.And so Goten brought up the question that all the Z crew wanted to know.

"The Gates of Time is a place you must go through in order to travel through time.Not everyone is allowed to pass through the gates, you must be worthy to pass. If you are not worthy, you are considered a trespasser.Trespassers at the Gates must pay the ultimate price.I am the Guardian of the Gates of Time." Trista stated.

"So how would that help us?" Gohan asked.

"At the gates, time has no meaning.You can get a year or more worth of training there and come back here to about five minutes after you left.You can get about a decade's worth of training before a day has passed here.However, while you may be getting a decade's worth of training, because time has no meaning there, it would only feel as if a decade has pass, and that, is how you are to tell time there." Hotaru said.

"And the best part is that because time has no meaning there, you don't age!So when you leave, you'll still be as cute as when you went!" Mina grinned flirtatiously at Goten, who blushed and winked in return.

"So we'll use both of them!We'll use the room first, while others train wherever they choose, and then we will all head and train at the Gates of Time together! And if you aren't going to fight, don't worry.If my memory serves me correct, which it does, you can still stay and have fun.We'll just summon up the furnitures and rooms etc.Also, everything at the Gates is pretty much magical so be careful." Beryl had begun to say this, but somehow, Ami finished it for her.

***************************************

"Why is it so hard to start the romance between them?!!?!" Destiny began to whine.

"Hush love, remember they ARE going to be at the Gates of Time." Fate reminded.

"Hai..but…oh! I see!The time difference!So, what do you think?Should they stay a year or over a year?" Destiny asked.

"Hm..it is Chaos they are fighting, so lets make it from either five to ten years.That way, there is plenty of time for romance to begin!" Fate answered.

"Why do you think the scouts are ignoring their hearts for the most part?" Destiny nudged Fate.

"I don't know…maybe they're just slow?" Fate suggested.

"Perhaps, I mean, remember how long it took to tempt Serenity into going to Earth?" 

"How could I forget?She was so stubborn!"

"I don't think it is because they are slow though.Serenity is stubborn and does not want to risk heartbreak.The rest of the scouts believe duty before self.They will sacrifice their own happiness for Serenity."

"Destiny, do you sense that?" 

"Hai Fate…do you think?!?! Yes! That's it!She's awakening!!..Wait!Both of them are awakening!"

"I wonder why we couldn't foresee this earlier?"

"Well, we only pay attention to those that have destinies and you to those you must of wish to.Perhaps it is because she didn't want us to foresee it?She is much stronger that us…not to mention, she is the ultimate-" Destiny was cut off.

"Hai, that is true.So, should we interfere with the scouts anymore love?"

"Only if necessary."

********************************

Serena frowned.She felt strange.Something was happening.Something big.It had already begun.She didn't know how she knew this, but she knew that it was true.She felt…odd.As if she should be resting.As if she should be at peace right now.A wave of tranquility washed over her suddenly.She smiled, but yet she felt as if something was happening. 

'I wish there was a moon here…I miss the moon.It has always put to rest before any feelings of unrest that I had.She glanced up, startled as a light bathed her.Looking up at the sky, she was startled, yet pleased at what greeted her.Her wish had been granted.There up in the night sky, was the moon, the full moon.Its heavenly light bathed her.She grinned and a wind blew her hair from behind so that wrapped around her in a blanket.She ran her hand through her hair, bringing forth a few tresses of hair.She looked at her hair and then her hand.Quickly, she summoned forth a full length mirror. 

A scream was heard throughout the mansion.

**********************************

Well, that's the chapter….not the best…but I decided to make it so this chapter explain some things. Heheh..I don't know if it did or not. ^-^…well, review minna-chan!^-^ I insist!


	11. what?

Heya minna-san…thanks for the reviews

Heya minna-san…thanks for the reviews!^-^…it made me decide to write this chapter out right after I read them^-^ chapter is kindda short…

Disclaimer:….I don't own either shows cuz if I did, well, both shows would be combined to make one show, and instead of reading this story, you would be watching it^-^

Chap. 9

**********Recap*******************

'I wish there was a moon here…I miss the moon. It has always put to rest before any feelings of unrest that I had. She glanced up, startled as a light bathed her. Looking up at the sky, she was startled, yet pleased at what greeted her. Her wish had been granted. There up in the night sky, was the moon, the full moon. Its heavenly light bathed her. She grinned and a wind blew her hair from behind so that wrapped around her in a blanket.She ran her hand through her hair, bringing forth a few tresses of hair.She looked at her hair and then her hand.Quickly, she summoned up a full length mirror.

A scream was heard throughout the mansion.

**********************************

Throughout the mansion, everyone stopped what they were doing and ran to the source of the scream.They ran outside.Serena was currently hidden from view by a full length mirror.The full moon supplied the light to see this.WAIT!!! The full moon??!! There was no moon!Looking up, the Z crew saw the moon, leaving them speechless. Trunks stopped staring first and as soon as he turned his attention to Serena the others stopped staring at the moon.

"Princes, what in Selene's name were you screaming ab-SWEET SERENITY!!!!"Trista's scream brought all attention to Serena.They all gasped.Serena had made the mirror vanish showing everyone the reason for her screaming.Her long hair, which had previously reached a couple of inches below her knees now dragged on the ground.Her hair, previously blonde was also now silver.Her eyes were switching from silver to blue back to silver etc. continuously.Her skin was literally glowing a pearl white.From her back protruded two large angelic-like wings, with pearls around the edges.The crescent moon symbol shone brightly on her forehead.She had also grown to stand at five foot four, contrary to her original five feet.AN: I can't remember how tall she was at sixteen…I think it was four feet eleven in. tho

"Hey scouts……WHAT IN SERENITY'S NAME IS HAPPENING TO ME?!?!?!!" Serenity began calmy but ended up screaming.

"It looks like your maturing……" everyone looked at Pluto when she said this.

**********************************

At the center of the universe, the 'mini-stars' were still gathering.This time, they were singing a different song.One of false love, of true love.A song about love, death, and of power.Listening very closely, you could hear that after singing the song, the mini-stars began to have conversations based around the same topic.They talked about an awakening and of an upcoming arrival.

**********************************

"So your trying to tell me that whenever a princess of the moon turns 16, her hair will turn silver as soon as she has reached maturity…and she will grow?" Beryl asked Pluto.

"For the last time, YES!!" Pluto was exasperated as everyone was asking the same questions.

"But that still doesn't explain her wings and her glowing skin and why in dende's name is there a moon again!??!" ChiChi pointed out.

"I can explain the moon, I wished for a moon, and I guess the Silver Crystal heard because it granted it." Serena expained.

"Oh…I guess." 

"And as for the glowing skin and the wings, I haven't a clue." Pluto explained.

"Hm…could the glowing skin be from the heightening of her powers?" Beryl asked.

"Huh?" Goten was confused.

"Well, with the maturing of the princess, it could mean that the rest of the powers she can reach without having to come to age has just been released.She may have reached her second stage of power, but still, part of her powers were hidden, even to her." Beryl theorized.

"And the wings?" Bulma asked.

"Probably to fly her away." Trista stated calmly.

"WHAT?!?!!!!" 

**************************************

"So Serenity has begun to awaken huh?No matter, she will be defeated." Endymion smirked, looking at the events happening through an orb.

"Your majesty, I-" the follower was cut off.

"You are to call me Lord Chaos, and only that, is that understood?" Endymion/Chaos ordered more than asked.

"H-hai L-L-Lord Chaos." The follower stuttered.

"Be off!" Lord Chaos sent the follower away, not even bothering to hear what he would have to say.

"Pest." With that, Lord Chaos sent a blast to tail the follower.

A few minutes later, a painful scream was heard, followed quickly by a silence.A dead silence.

****************************

"What do you mean to fly her away?!?!?" the furious scouts of the heavens, of lightning, thunder, and nature and the fiery scout of fire demanded.

"Well, she is no longer with the baka right?" Trista stated.

"Hai, demo what does that have to do with anything?" Mina asked.

"The princess was not always acting to be a klutz nor an airhead." Trista said before continuing.

"Before she first became Sailor Moon,, being an airhead was implanted in her.A block was put in her brain so that she could not understand what she learned in school.The klutz, however was due to the fact that she was a Lunarian on Earth.It wasn't until after she first became Sailor Moon that the block was taken off.As a Lunarian, she must spend a certain amount of time on the moon because she sort of feeds on the moon.She 'feeds' off of the energy that the moon gives her when she is on it.Also, without a trace of lunar energy in her, she would get sudden spells of weak joints, mainly in her legs.This caused her to fall or trip.Now that she has matured, she is able to travel to the moon and travel through space without needing oxygen.However, when the Lunarian princess has reach maturity, they must train to hone their powers, to train. Because of this, the ability to teleport is locked until the training first begins." Trista stated.

"Hai, demo that still doesn't explain WHY breaking up with the baka has to do with flying away." Beryl said.

"In order to stay on Earth for a long period of time, the princess must have an earth bind, in this case, the prince.Without him, she cannot stay on Earth for a while, and must return home to replenish.If she stays on Earth too long without a bind, she will die."

"But she cannot die!Like us, she is an immortal!!" Ami pointed out.

"WHAT?!! IMMORTAL?!?!?!?!? HOW?!?" Vegeta roared.He was ignored by the scouts.

"Hai, but she can still fall deathly ill.And she will if she does not return to her home to replenish.She survived so long on Earth only because her bind to the so called prince of earth was still present.It had slowly began to crumble, but was still there.It wasn't until his proven betrayal that the bind completely crumbled.Thus, her bind to earth is now…dead."Trista calmy stated.

"So for the best of her health, we must go to the moon?" Mina asked.

"No."

"But you just sa-"

"No, I _said _that _she_ must go to the moon.We cannot accompany her…it is not allowed because it is something she must do alone."

"And if we don't let her do this alone?" Trunks seemed a bit nervous to ask.

"Her immortality will be lost and-." She was interrupted.

"H-h-how?" Trunks stammered, wanting to know how she would lose her immortality.

"It is our powers that makes us immortal.If she does not go to the moon, her powers will become unstable, then it just….leaves. It would still be there mind you, but it will be impossible to unlock it..thus, without it being unlocked, her immortality leaves her. And after her immortality leaves her……she….."

"She what?!" Trunks sounded frantic.

"I die…." Serena answered. Trunks looked at her, an emotion she couldn't see in his eyes.

'He loves her….' Bulma realized seeing the love in his eyes.

"When….when does she leave." Rei asked, a sign of defeat. Defeat because Serena was leaving, to the moon, alone.

"In a week."

"How long will she be gone? Only a few days right?" Amara asked.

"A month."

"A MONTH!?!?! WHAT ABOUT THE TRAINING FOR THE TOURNAMENT?!?!" Goku cried out.

"She is still training…demo…."

"Demo what?" 18 prodded.

"Demo..it might not be enough for her…"

"Can you guys stop talking as if I am not here?!" Serena cried. At everyone's stare, she grinned.

"Hey, I've still got a week left…lets make the best of it ok?" 

"Hai!" Everyone, even Vegeta and Piccalo, who had a newfound respect for her after hearing of the Silver Millenium and the legend, agreed.

*****************************

"Serena?" Serena turned around to see Trunks. She was currently in her balcony.

"Tr..Trunks! How did you get into my chambers?"

"The door was opened."

"Oh…well, did you want to tell me something?"

"Huh? Oh! Hai!"

"Well………." At this Trunks took a deep breathe and appeared to be trying to calm down his frantically beating heart.

"You can't go to the moon! You can't just leave us, leave your friends, me, the gang, you can't!"

"Trunks, you know I have no choice, especially now that I have no one I love in that way to bind me here to earth."

"Yes you do."

"Oh? Who?"

"Me."

"Trunks..what are you trying to say?"

"Serena…I….I mean..I…what I'm trying to say is…I…."

"Trunks, come on…you know you can tell me anything!"

"Serena…I…"

************************

"SSHHHHH!!!!! I can't hear what they're saying!" Goten said, hushing the LARGE group of people behind him. Even Goku, Vegeta, and Piccalo were there.

"Will you stop pulling my hair?"

"OW! Who stepped on my foot?!!"

"Sh! They'll hear us!"

"You guys, we shouldn't be doing this!"

"Oh come on already! Get with the romance!"

"Roshi….refrain from touching my butt…or pay the consequences…."*a sword is heard being unsheathed next to Michelle…*

***GULP***

** **

"So am I getting a strong daughter-in-law or what?" everyone blinked and looked at Vegeta.

"Hey! Who just hit me?"

"Oops, sorry."

"Hey quiet down! I can' t hear anything!"

"Did they kiss yet??"

"SH! I think they heard us!" With that, the large group of people hiding behind various objects in Serena's chambers refrained from making any noise.

**********************

"Did you hear something?" Trunks asked Serena, trying to stray from the topic.

"No….now what were you trying to say?" Serena asked innocently. Her eyes, however wondered to inside the room and flashed once.

"I…uh…I.."

********************

"Busted…….." everyone sighed as they were lifted off the ground and brought into another room. They were each seated around a large round marble table.

"Oh…she's not very happy about us spying on her…." Ami noted the room they were in. "She had us seated in this room."

"So? She had us seated, we'll just leave." Goten tried to leave the seat but to no avail.

"She had us rooted to the seat…in the meeting room!" Rei sighed….then mumbled about how the situation was bad.

"What's so bad about the meeting room?" Krillen asked.

"It's also known as the court room."

"Sooo…."

"The last time Sere ever had someone put in the court room, they were sentenced to one of the ultimate punishments."

"They were killed?" Yamcha gulped.

"No." Hotaru said.

"Then how? Death is the ultimate punishment!" Vegeta was curious.

"No, death is just a release." Hotaru stated.

"This punishment is far worse than death…." Trista informed.

"What…what is it?" Tien almost didn't want to know. 17, 18, Piccalo and the saiyens were curious by the fact that there was a punishment worse than death.

"They were sentenced to the Hall of Misery…." The scouts shuddered.

*********************

"Trunks….I'm still waiting……"

"Serena…you can't go because….because I…I….I love you!"

***************************************************

And that, minna-chan, ends this chapter….I got to get off the computer now so till next time. And REVIEWWW!!!!!!…If you do…then….I'll put lots of romance for the scouts and Z team while at the Gates of Time…and maybe for Serena/Trunks before she leaves etc….pleez?^-^….


	12. zip...

Heya minna-chan

Heya minna-chan!Heheh..thanks for the reviews!^-^ on with the story! Oh…Beryl will be referred to as a scout also!^-^

Disclaimer- Don't own either shows…sue me…I'll sue you

Ch. 10

Warning- I cannot write good romance scenes….

********Recap*****************

"Trunks….I'm still waiting……"

"Serena…you can't go because….because I…I….I love you!"

********************************

~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

"Serena…you can't go because….because I…I….I love you!" rang throughout my head.I was stunned.Shocked.Astounded.I'm not sure what I was expecting him to say, but whatever it was, it wasn't this.By now, I comprehended nothing else.

I kept on thinking, 'He loves me?'

He loves me…and I know I have feelings for him.But was it love?And if so, what kind of love? Love for a friend, a brother…or love….for a lover.This was all too confusing!And I don't know if he loves me or my power!

'Oh mother help me!' I silently cried out.

"Serenity…..' my mother's voice rang throughout my mind.AN:…btw..this is all happening inside her mind…as you can prob tell!^-^

"Mother…I need help…he…he…and I…I…I DON'T KNOW IF I LOVE HIM!!"

"Are you sure daughter?'"

"What do you mean mother?"

"Listen to your heart daughter.Do you honestly not know if you love him, or are you just afraid?" At this, I thought.My heart and my mind were conflicting.My heart said to go for it.My mind said not to risk the chance that he may be lying to me.

"I…I…I don't want to be used."My mother smiled at me softly.

"Would you be happy?Truly happy?"

"I…I don't know…but.."

"Would you want to risk it?" My mother asked.At that instant, I knew my answer.

***********End Serena's POV************

"Serena….."Trunks looked at her sadly.She didn't say anything.He knew he was a fool to ever have thought that she might have harbored the same feelings towards him.In a burst of ki, he flew off.At that moment, Serena shook out of her thoughts.She looked just in time to see Trunks fly off.

"TRUNKS!WAIT!!" Trunks made no move to stop, so I flew after him.He was fast and every time I would come close to catching up with him, he would just gain speed.Finally he disappeared from my sight.

"C'mon Trunks..where are you?" I asked into the night sky, but I knew I would receive no answer.Finally, I sensed it.His power level, just in that clearing ahead.I couldn't help but smile as I realized what clearing he had took refugee in.It was the same clearing the inners and I had arrived in, incased in a crystal prison.That was when the Z team had first seen us, but they don't remember.We made sure of that.

"Trunks……"Trunks turned around when he heard Serena call out his name.

"Leave me alone." He replied.Serena merely smiled.

"No."

"Leave me alone."

"Not until I say what I came to say."

"I know what your going to say!Your going to say that you don't feel the same way!That it will never happen!Your going to say that your sorry and that you hope we can just be friends!Well, guess what?!?! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND-I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND!NOT WITH THE WAY I FEEL!!" Trunks watched as Serena took a step back, hurt flashing through her eyes.

"That…that wasn't what I was going to say." Serena said approaching him.

"What were you going to say th-"Trunks was cut off as Serena kissed him.He was shocked for a few second, but quickly recovered and responded.Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

********************************

"YYYYYEEEEESSSSS!!!!" Destiny crowed, watching the scene before her.

"I knew sending her those dreams would pay off!"Fate grinned, watching Trunks and Serena kiss.The clearing was bathed in moonlight, and surrounded by flowers and trees.It was a romantic scene.

"Sere deserves happiness.She's done so much for Earth."

"So love….what do _I_ deserve?" Fate asked.

"This."And with that, a llloooonnnnnggggg silence followed.

**********************************

After what seemed like an eternity in heaven and bliss, Serena and Trunks broke apart, gasping for breath.

"I was going to say, I love you too."Serena grinned, looking at Trunks, her eyes mirroring the love and compassion in Trunk's eyes.

"Mmm.." Trunks replied, still dazed by the kiss.Suddenly, Serena's eyes widened and she cupped a hand over her mouth.Trunks, having broken out of this dazed kiss, tried to think of what would make his tenshi do this.

"THE OTHERS!" Serena remembered and with this, both blasted off.

**********************************

"The Hall of Misery?What's that?" 18 prodded.

"Its this really long hall.It looks like a vast emptiness.However, as soon as you step foot in it, all your greatest nightmares, all your fears, great or small, comes together.They haunt you.Torture you.Not only that, but you…well…"Rei stopped.

"Will what?You will what?" ChiChi prodded.

"Well, you will be tortured in as many other ways as possible.You are totally alone as no one sees what you see and you cannot see what others see.Also, it is made so that you can see no one else…and any emotions you feel, which is usually around pain and fear is intensified.If you feel happiness however, the feeling is diminished as quickly as possible.In other words, it is worse than hell." Amara continued.

"Oh…is that all..?" Yamcha was REALLY nervous now.He was not the only one, as was everyone else.The Hall of Misery did NOT sound like a good place…nope, not at all!

"And who were the last people sentenced there?" Chou-zu asked.

"Two men…they were from a different galaxy.They were chauvinistic pigs.They believed that all women were weak.They had no respect for women, believing they were only good for the housework and…erm…pleasure.Considering that the higher powers in the galaxy, with the exception of Earth, were the Queens of the planets, and the highest power was the queen of the moon.The princess tolerated them, but then they began to hassle her mother, Queen Serenity.They knew that she was the queen of the galaxy, yet they still harassed her.Queen Serenity was furious, though not as furious as her daughter.The princess summoned them to the courtroom and sentenced them to the Hall of Misery.That was the first time anyone had ever seen the princess punish another so severely." Hotaru answered.

"Weren't the people of the galaxy the men came from angered?" Bulma asked.

"It turns out the galaxy they came from were also under one rule.A queen.They were all warriors.They were all revolted that their own men were so weak.And all were aghast by the men's views on women.They were only too happy to let us punish them." Ami answered. 

"Oh."

**********************************

"Serenity and Beryl will pay for taking away my throne!They will die by the one who 'loves' them most!" Endymion was currently throwing random blasts out and laughing insanely.

***********************************

"Ladies and gentlemen!You heard it here on ZTV!Mr. Satan will once again, save the world from distruction!"an annoying reporter was crying out.Crowds are heard cheering in the background as Mr. Satan and his daughter, Videl step out of the building they were in.AN:…hey…needed someone that the rest of the people on earth will be cheering on…so I figured…why not?

************************************

"59 bottles of beer on the wall, 59 bottles of beer.You take one down, pas-"Mina was interrupted by an agitated Piccalo.

"WILL YOU QUIT THAT SCREECHING!!?!?!"

"SCREECHING?!?!??!HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!!!!"

"HOW DARE I INSULT YOU??!?!! HOW DARE YOU TORTURE US AND MAKE US LISTEN TO YOUR SCREECHING!!"

"WHY YOU LIT-" once again, Mina was interrupted.

"KNOCK IT OFF!!!" Amara was glaring at the two.

"Sorry…" Mina looked and fiddled with her hand.

"Humph!She shouldn't have screeched."Piccalo nonchalantly said.

"She was singing!Not screeching, SINGING! S-I-N-G-I-N-G!AND QUIT PICKING ON HER!"Amara glared at Piccalo.

"Humph!" Piccalo harrumphed.Mina glanced at Amara and Piccalo, who were having a glaring contest.Slowly, an idea started to take place within her head.She would have to fill Goten in later, but he would probably get the idea!Now, to start!

"Ahem…Amara…what kind of traits would you want in a guy?" Mina asked sweetly.Everyone looked at her as if she had grown another head.Amara raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Oh…I was just thinking that you and Piccalo made an adorable couple." Mina stated simply.Goten grinned as he realized what she was doing.

"WHAT!!?!?!?!" Piccalo and Amara shouted.

"You know, now that she mentions it….."Goten began.

"I WOULD NEVER GO OUT WITH THAT…THAT…THAT…" Amara and Piccalo said in unison.

"And they even think the same!" Mina and Goten 'jumped' the best they could in the marble seat, which wasn't very well considering they were rooted to the seat.

Amara and Picallo looked at each other, then turned their face away, a blush slowly appearing as they continued to look at the other from the corner of their eyes.

"Aww….they're blushing!"

"Silence!" Trista shouted.At everyone's glance, she continued, gesturing her hand towards the door."The princess has arrived."The scouts gulped and turned towards the door.The Z team looked towards the door.

"Lets begin, shall we?" Serena, now Serenity stood at the door.Trunks was behind her.

*******************************

In the center of the universe, the 'mini-stars' were still gathering.Each seemed to glow even brighter before.Their chant differed in only one way.Instead of chanting, "Soon, the awakening will begin." They were chanting, "The awakening has taken place."

*******************************

"Eheheh…Princess…you know us…we meant no harm…" Lita grinned innocently, capturing the attention of 17.

"You were spying on me." Serena stated simply.

"Spying??…No…no..no!!!You've got it all wrong…you see…we were um..trying to um….make sure you were safe!" Goten smiled innocently.

"Is that right?"

"Hai!" everyone replied.

"Z team, you know that Trunks would keep me safe.And scouts, you know VERY well that I can defend myself…furthermore, not only did you spy on me, on us, but your lying as well."

"……" everyone glanced at each other.

"You said we were in trouble." The Z team looked at the scouts.

"She's being unusually calm." The scouts replied.

"Oh, but I haven't decided if I should yet." Serena smiled sweetly.

"Should?? No princess!You don't have to!Honestly!We insist!!"Amara looked wildly from one scout to another.AN:..i kno…she's OOC

*She's cute when she's nervous.* Piccalo mentally slapped himself as he thought this.

"You know what happened to the last group of people who were brought to the meeting room."

"Hai Serenity-hime!"

"And do you remember what they did?" 

"Hai!"

"Good.Just checking.Now, I have only one thing to say to you all." Serena said, grinning slyly.

"Sere…you wouldn't REALLY put us in the Hall of Misery would you?"Michelle asked.

"Maaaayyyybbbbeeee……" 

"But Sere, you know us, we meant no harm!"

"Hai, I know, and that is why I'm letting you off easy this time.All of you will merely have timeout here."

"TIME OUT!!!?!!?!" everyone screamed.

"Hai…that is…unless you have something you want to say?" Serena asked, a warning in her voice.

"Nope!Just making sure!" and with that, Mina and Goten began to flirt.

"Rena, don't you think you should go easy on them?"Trunks asked, carelessly slinging an arm around Serena's shoulder.Seeing this Vegeta grinned. AN:..he's gonna be REALLY OOC right now."

"YYEESS!!!! IN YOUR FACE KAKOROT!AN: spelling?LOOK WHO I'M GOING TO GET AS A DAUGHTER-IN-LAW!! BEAT THAT!! HA!!" Vegeta cried out grinning madly.Everyone stared at him and blinked.Serena and Trunks resembled riped tomatoes.Bulma and Bra were still staring at Vegeta, shocked.

"Um…yeah…so…lets go to sleep everyone!No punishment.You sitting here and worrying about your punishments were enough I think.Besides, we got one week to spend together.Lets go to bed alright?" And with that everyone found that they could now move from their seats.It took a miller-second for them all to run out of the room, and into the kitchen or the den.

"Uh…ok…" Serena blinked.She turned to Trunks and grinning, gaved him a peck on the cheek before running to the kitchen.He stood there for a minute, grinning goofily.

"I KNEW IT! I AM THE MAN!!" and with that…he sped off.

************************************

"So Serena…Trunks…heheh….whats your relationship towards each other?" Mina, Bulma, and ChiChi grinned evily as all eyes turned to Serena and Trunks.Trunks blushed profusely as Serena grinned.

"Everyone, meet Prince Trunks, of the Earth and planet Vegeta kingdom." At this, all the scouts' eyes widened and they immediately either bowed to him or curtsied.Trunks' eyes widened and he fidgeted nervously.Vegeta smirked.

"They know how to respect royalty." At this, all the scouts glared at him.

"We're royalties too remember?!?!!" Amara glared at him, along with Rei and Lita.

"Enough of this, we must prepare for tomorrow now.As everyone knows, it will be a very-"Serena stopped, her eyes searching around the room.She jumped into the air, made a hand gesture and her hand closed into a fist.

"EVERYONE DUCK!"

***********************************

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Heheh….don't forget to review!Heheh…^-^…reviews makes me happy, when I'm happy, I post out another chapter ASAP…which makes the readers happy..get it?^_~

** **


	13. .....

Heya minna-san

Heya minna-san!I got the following to say:

To everyone who reviewed, thanks!

To Naishinnou , Selene110, JLSCORPIO78, Samantha/Anime Princess, and anyone else that continuously review my story^-^ Arigato!hugs And if I forgot you, gomen!

CyberAngelOne- don't worry, I still love ya all!^-^hugs

Gohan-..yes, I know that the Z team could beat the scouts easily and the Z team would know who the scouts are because of their ki…but this is an A/U story.I decided to make the scouts have even more stages of powers and they have reached another stage of power, their second most powerful, thus, the new attacks.Because of this new stage of powers, they are now stronger than the Z team and can more easily control their respective element.As for the ki, when they transform into their respective scout form, their planets protects others from recognizing them, including twisting their ki so that it differs from that of when they are in civilian form.Because there is no moon in the Z dimension, the silver crystal does this to Serena instead.I apologize for not explaining this earlier.

Ok….now that I got that done…lets get to the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own either shows…but u knew that didn't ya?

Ch. 11

*********RECAP************

"Enough of this, we must prepare for tomorrow now.As everyone knows, it will be a very-"Serena stopped, her eyes searching around the room.She jumped into the air, made a hand gesture and her hand closed into a fist.

"EVERYONE DUCK!"

********************************************

Though confused, everyone complied.Just in time too, as dark energy suddenly shot from all over the room.When it was all over, Serena grinned grimly.

"Everyone alright?" Serena asked.

"Hai…demo..what was that? And how did you know?" Goku asked.

"_That_ was an attempt by Endymion/Chaos at trying to kill anyone in this room.Don't worry, this will be the last one they attempt.A shield will be put around the house until you all leave for the Gates of Time in a week.I knew because I've had close encounters with the dark crystal before and the silver crystal was reacting towards it." At this Serena showed pulled out the Silver Crystal with her left hand, revealing a silver crystal that had begun to place Serena in a silver shield, as if to protect her from the dark crystal.

"And the dark crystal has to do with this because??" Beryl asked.

"Because of this." And with that Serena brought out her right hand, which had previously been closed in a fist.She unclenched her fist to reveal the dark crystal.

"THAT BAKA!" the scouts screamed loudly.All saiyens winced at the loud noise due to their sensitive ears.

***************************

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THE ATTACK FAILED?!!?!" ChaodymionAN: I got tired of writing Endymion/ Chaos so…I'll just call them Chaodymion!^_~

"Th..th..the princess Serenity sensed the da..dark crystal..and she had everyone duck…" the servant, stuttered.

"But…I promise my lord….next time, I won't fail!" 

"But there will be no next time!" and with that, Chaodymion blasted the servant.

"What a waste of time!" Chaodymion muttered.Chaodymion had decided that it would be nice to have some minions and had gone about, creating minions that live only to obey him.They knew not how to do anything but obey their master.

****Day before Serena leaves******

"Serena!!" Trunks screamed at the top of his lungs, chasing after his girlfriend.

"But you look SO good in pink!!!!"Serena shrieked, running for her life.

"WHY YOU" Trunks caught up with Serena and pulled her towards him, her back towards him and his arms around her waist.Serena turned her head to look at him and grinned innocently.

"Hi Trunkster….I like what you did to your hair!" She said in an innocent tone.

"Don't you play innocent with me!" Trunks growled.

"Whats going on here?!?!" Beryl demanded, running into the lounge, before she began to laugh.The others, who had quickly followed Beryl looked at what she was laughing at and burst into fits of laughter themselves.Piccalo just smirked, Vegeta's mouth was twitching, and Trista had her hand over her mouth, trying to muffle her laughter.There in front of them was Trunks holding Serena, who was smiling innocently.Trunks seemed to have just gotten out of the bathroom, and in quite a rush too, as he had nothing but a towel around his waist on.His hair was what made them laugh.Where lilac hair once laid, was now hot pink hair.

"Ser…Sere…Serena…th…that…that's…a..ni..nice….o…one!" Amara said, holding her stomach.

"Trunks..you look…you look…different!" Bulma grinned as Trunks glared at her.Throughout the whole week, Serena and Trunks took joy in playing pranks on each other.Of course, they always made up by making out.

"Hey Trunks!Pink is really your color!" Yamcha howled.

"If you excuse us, we have some business to attend to!" Trunks growled out, dragging Serena out of the room.

"Business eh?"Bra winked at Serena and Trunks, giving them a sly smile.Trunks blushed scarlet as he realized what he was wearing.AN: ***ahem***cough* towel*cough*This produced more laughter from the others.Serena grinned slyly.

"I like…" Serena said teasingly, looking at Trunks.He growled at her and dragged her out of the room.

"I think she's going to be good for him." Bra concluded.

"I think he will be good for her…get her to trust others with her heart." Trista stated.Amara glared at her.

"If her hurts her……"everyone groaned as Amara began her usual rants on what would happen to Trunks should he hurt Serena.

*******************************

"Trunks…I already apologized……" whined Serena.Trunks had set her down on his bed and proceeded to get dress in the bathroom.When he had gotten out, he did nothing but stare at Serena.

"Why won't you say something???" Serena asked Trunks, worried.'I think I went too far…..' she thought.Still, Trunks did nothing but stare.

"I said I was sorry….please forgive me…." Serena gaved Trunks a look no one had ever resisted.Her eyes seemed to grow twice their usual size and watered.She pouted her lips and let the bottom lip quiver slightly.

"Ah!" Trunks cried, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.He never could resist that look.

"So you forgive me?" Serena said, enlarging her already impossibly large eyes.

"Hai, Sere, I fogi-" Trunks never got to finish what he was saying as Serena rushed to him, placed her arms around his neck, and kissed him.A tounge war began, though it was a different kind of tounge war than the kind Serena and Raye ever had. ***Hint***hint*

*********************************************

~~~~~~~SM dimension~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Konichiwa Mrs. Tsukino.Can we come and see Serena?" Andrew and Lizzy, who had begun to worry as neither Serena nor her friends had been down to the arcade lately, asked Mrs. Tsukino. AN: Pluto was in a rush and forgot to make it so that the scouts had an excuse for not being there.

"Gomen Andrew, Lizzy, but Serena isn't home." 

"Well, is she alright?We're worried that she hasn't been at the arcade lately with her friends.And her friends at school say she haven't been coming to school for the past few weeks." Lizzy stated.

"Illene, whose at the door?" Mrs. Mizuno asked.She walked to the door and smiled at Andrew and Lizzy.

"Hello…can we help you?" she asked as Grandpa Hino came to the door also.

"Is everyone here?" Andrew asked, confused.

"Hai, come on in." and with that, Andrew and his sister were led inside.

"So Andrew, I hear you're engaged to Rita now, am I correct?" Mr. Tsukino asked Andrew.

"Hai!We hope to get married next year."

"That's great news!If all goes well, Serena and her friends will be back from" Sammy clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Will be back from where?" Lizzy prodded.

"um…their trip!" Mr. Aino supplied.

:"They went on a trip for a year?" Andrew asked.

"Where are they really?What's going on here?" Lizzy asked.

"Nothing!Nothing!!What makes you say that?" Mrs. Aino asked.

"THAT!!" Lizzy and Andrew pointed to the middle of the room, where a multi-colored cloud had begun to form.Out of the cloud dropped an envelope and the cloud disappeared.

********************************

~~~~~~Z Dimension~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There!All done!" Mina said cheerfully, as she had sent the letter for the scouts' parents in the cloud.

"Did you make sure that no one else was in the house?" Michelle asked.Mina's smile diminished, before she grinned again. 

"No, but no one should be over the house!Pluto did make sure to place in the false memories that we all went to boarding school for a year!" Mina replied cheerfully.Trista's face paled.

"I forgot…"she whispered, though everyone in the room heard.

"YOU WHAT?!?!?!" they shouted, before running to get the others in Serena's chambers.

***********************************

~~~~SM Dimension~~~~~

"Well..you see…we have a very good explanation for this…tell them Ken!" Illene looked at her husband.

"Well, you see…um…Sammy, why don't you tell them, you're obviously a much better story tell than me!" Ken looked at Sammy.

"Mr. Hino?" Sammy looked at the elderly man.

"Why don't you tell them, Mrs. Mizuno, you're the brightest of us all!" Grandpa Hino looked at Mrs. Mizuno, who was at a lost for words.She looked at the Ainos.

"Why don't you tell them hon?" Mrs. Aino looked at her husband.He just stared at Andew and Lizzy.

**********************************

~~~~~DBZ Dimension~~~~

"Serena!!! Trunks!!Get your filthy mouth away from her!!" and with that, Amara shoved a shocked Trunks out of Serena's chambers.

"Amara!That was totally uncalled for!" Serena glared at Amara, fixing up her ruffled appearance.

"We've got a problem princess." Hotaru pointed out.

"Don't call me princess!What problem?"

"Well…you see, in my haste to leave our dimension after the encounters with our families, I forgot to add some memories to anyone who knows us all.Mina forgot to make sure no one was at with our families at the time she sent them our mail."Trista stated.

"WHAT?!?!!!Trista, please tell me that no one other than our families were present when the mail arrived." Serena pleaded.Trista looked away.

"Andrew and Elizabeth(Lizzy) were present."

"All right…well, is there anyway we can tamper with their memories now?" Serena asked Trista.She shook her head.

"Tampering with their memories in their stateAN: they're really really REALLY confused. would just hurt them.The mind is very delicate and tampering with it when one is in a confused state can harm the person emotionally." She explained.

"All right, we have no other choice that I can think of.Let them know." And with that, Serena shooed away her court.Trunks was still standing at the other side of the door, shocked.

"Now, where were we?" Serena asked mischiefly, putting an arm around Trunks's neck and bringing down his head for a kiss.He broke out of his shock…immediately.

**********************************

~~~SM Dimension~~~~~

"Hey look!" Sammy cried out as another cloud appeared and disappeared to be replaced by a compact.Mrs. Mizuno openedthe compact to reveal a holographic Sailor Pluto.

"Good Afternoon Tsukino-sans, Mizuno-san, Aino-sans, Hino-sans, Furhata-sans."AN:…I think Furhata was the last name of Andrew and Lizzy…I'm not sure though…if you know it, can you please tell me?^-^ The holographic Pluto greeted everyone.

"Sailor Pluto!" Andrew and Lizzy gasped out.

"Hai, Furhata-sans."She turned her attentions to the others.

"Before you ask, everyone is fine, nothing is wrong, no one is hurt-physically, yes Sammy, your sister did kick some butt, no Andrew, Lizzy, this isn't a dream, hai everyone is healthy, no we cannot come home as of yet, and hai Furhata-sans, I will tell you who the scouts are.They are Chiba Mamoru, who might I mention, is no longer one, is a baka, and a AN:….imagine cursing here…hm…Pluto is a bit OOC huh?^-^;; traitor!!I can't believe that no good dirty traitorous baka was ever considered a senshi! HA! What a laugh!" Pluto shocked everyone by her discription of Mamoru.AN:…I felt like using their Japanese names now that I know how to spell them!^-^

"PLUTO!! THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!" a distant voice was heard from the hologram of Pluto.

"Michuru-mama!I'm not a child!Besides, you said the exact same thing that Pluto said and worse to Mamoru-baka!" another distant voice followed.

"As I was saying," Pluto continued, " Mamoru was a part of the scouts, Tuxedo Mask,

but he is nothing but a traitor!I think it would be best of the scouts introduced themselves personally." And with that, Pluto disappeared to be replaced by Ami.

AN:…I'm not gonna say what form they are in…their suit looks exactly like their super sailor forms, except instead of the opal gem on their tiaras, its their planetary sign.And Serena looks the same as she does in her eternal form.

"Hello minna!Hi mom!The technology here is much more advance than the one we have there!It still doesn't add up to the one in the Silver Millenium, however.Andrew, Lizzy, hello!I know you want to know who the scouts are, so I should introduce myself.I am the senshi of ice and wisdom, Sailor Mercury!" Ami transformed into Sailor Mercury.The hologram then took on Rei.

"Hi minna!Grandpa, you better have help with the temple! Andrew, Lizzy, I am the senshi of fire, Sailor Mars!" Rei transformed into Sailor Mars.Lita showed up next.

"Hi minna!Hope your having fun!Andrew!Lizzy! Lizzy, you would believe all the cuties they have here!They look just like my old sempai!*groans were heard in the background* Well, except one, he looks even better!His name is 17…but anyways, that's not why I'm here right now.I am the senshi of thunder, lightning and nature, Sailor Jupiter."And with that, Lita was replaced by Sailor Jupiter.

"Minna!" Mina appeared, and squealed.She grinned at them and gaved them a V for victory sign."Lizzy, you wouldn't believe all the hotties here!And there is this guy, Goten, he's the cutest!Oh, mom, dad…technically I'm not an alien…but then technically I am…hm…toughy…I'll ask Ami for help on that!AN:..rememba?if you don't read ch. 6Anyways, lets see…oh yeah! Goddess and senshi of love and beauty, I am Sailor Venus!" and with that, she transformed into Sailor Venus, and blew everyone a kiss.Mutterings were heard in the background.

"Minna, name's Amara…also the scout of the heavens, Sailor Uranus!Holder of the space sword!" Amara transformed into Sailor Uranus.AN: dunno the name of her and Neptune's talisman.If you know, please tell me!^-^ arigato!

"Konichiwa minna-san.I'm Michelle.The scout of the seas and guardian from the planetary star Neptune, I am Sailor Neptune.Holder of the Submarine Mirror."Michelle transformed into Sailor Neptune.

"Hi minna!I'm Hotaru.I may look weak and frail, but they say looks can be deceiving!I am the sailor scout of destruction, death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn!Holder of the Silence Glaive!" Hotaru transformed into Sailor Saturn.

"Minna, I am Trista, better known as guardian of the Time Gates, scout of the netherworld, Sailor Pluto!" Trista once again transformed into Sailor Pluto.AN:..she detransformed when Ami appeared in the hologram.Another figure appeared by Sailor Pluto. 

"Hello minna, I've heard a lot about you all.I am Beryl, and I apologize for my previous actions as the Queen of the Negaverse.I was under Metalia's control and influence." The figure stated.

"Demo..who is Sailor Moon…is she…Serena?" Andrew asked, astounded by the fact that he had known the senshis all along.

"Hai, because she is not in the particular room as us, we will just introduce her oursel-" Pluto was interrupted by Sailor Venus.

"No way Pluto!She'll introduce herself!See?All we have to do is switch the setting so it shows Serena's chambers!She's in the lounge of her chambers, so we get the setting here and-" Venus was interrupted by Pluto and some of the other scouts.

"Venus!NNOOO!!" but it was too late, the hologram switched to the lounge in Serena's chambers.Serena was on the couch…with a boy…liplocked.

"YOU GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!!!" Ken Tsukino screamed out.Surprised, the two stopped kissing.

"DADDY!!" Serena cried out shocked.

"Hey, Serena, he's a cutie!" Lizzy grinned at the two, the guy blushing.Serena growled and turned her head towards the door, which had been thrown open.The scouts and some Z team ran in.

"SAILORS!!! EXPLAIN…PRONTO!!!!"

"Umm…we were introducing ourselves to Andrew and Lizzy…and I uh….changed the setting to show your chambers so you can introduce yourself…heheh…" Venus grinned sheepishly.She earned a glare from Serena.

"Hello minna, you all know me already as Serena.I am also the guardian scout from the moon, Sailor Moon.Also the princess of the moon!I can see your confused, Andrew, Lizzy, so I will have Luna and Artemis explain!"

"Luna and Artemis?? The cats!?!?!?!" Andrew and Lizzy exclaimed.

"Is there a problem with that?" Luna spoked up.

Thump

Thump….Andrew and Lizzy were sprawled on the floor.

"I guess that was more than they could handle…" Artemis said.

"Well, until they get up, WE have certain matters to bring up…such as WHY Venus was allowed to set the program to MY PRIVATE chambers?!!" the scouts gulped as Sailor Moon turned her head towards them.

"Kakarott…my future daughter-in-law is strong…HA!BEAT THAT!" Vegeta grinned and ran out, with a shocked Bulma in his tail.AN:…I like him OOC…^-^

"Is it just me…or does Vegeta seem to really LIKE Serena and Trunks together?" Yamcha pointed out the obvious.Rei smacked him in the back of his head.

"OW!WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!?!"

"For being a dolt!"

"But babe…."

"DON'T CALL ME BABE!!!" and Rei began to chase Yamcha around, with Grandpa Hino rooting her on.

"ENOUGH!" Serena cried as bolts of pure energy began to swarm around the occupants of the room.They immediately stopped what they were doing, which was:

Amara and Picallo- glaring at each other

Michelle and Tien- talking

Gohan and Ami- Gohan trying to get Ami to talk to him so that he could apologize for what he said at Kami's lookout

Goten and Mina- flirting (they were just about to kiss…too bad Serena got madder.)

Lita and 17- just staring at each other for no apparent reason

Hotaru- talking to Marron and Bra

Trista, Beryl, ChiChi, Krillen, 18, Chou-zu- wondering how they got into this situation

Goku- confused at what's happening

Rei and Yamcha- running around the room.Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the princess.Vegeta is seen popping his head in the room and saying, "HA KAKAROTT!I BEAT YOU IN THIS!" and leaves again, leaving a very confused Goku. 

"NOT IN MY CHAMBERS!! I SHOULD JUST HAVE THE ALARM ON FOR ALL OF YOU!NOW, WE WILL GO TO THE COURTROOM AND DISCUSS WHAT HAPPENED, WHY IT HAPPENED, WHOSE FAULT IT IS, AND THEN, WE WILL FIGURE OUT THE PUNISHMENT!! UNTIL THEN, HOWEVER, WE WILLBEHAVE!!!!!!" Serena screamed out, looking at the knocked-over furnitures and objects in the room. Of course, it could be fixed with magic…but then…where would the fun be in scaring the scouts?

"Ugh….I just had to strangest dream….." Lizzy groggily got up.

"Surprise hon…it isn't a dream." Venus stated.

Thump…Lizzy fainted again, just as Andrew got up.

"..Eug…I just had the strangest dream…" he groggily got up.

"Surprise!It isn't a dream!" Lita announced.

Thump..Andrew fainted just as Lizzy got up.AN:..anyone sensing a pattern here?^-^

And the same results insured for the next hour or so.

**********************************

Heheh…see…no cliffy!^-^minna…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!It makes me happy and I post out more asap when I happy!^-^ till next time..ja!


	14. Goodbye

Heya minna-san

Heya minna-san!^-^ thanks for the reviews!!Well….lets get with the story!

Disclaimer- I don't own SM or DBZ…if I did…u wouldn't be reading this

Quote for Disclaimer- Sue me and I'll sue you

Ch. 12

**************Recap****************

"Ugh….I just had to strangest dream….." Lizzy groggily got up.

"Surprise hon…it isn't a dream." Venus stated.

Thump…Lizzy fainted again, just as Andrew got up.

"..Eug…I just had the strangest dream…" he groggily got up.

"Surprise!It isn't a dream!" Lita announced.

Thump..Andrew fainted just as Lizzy got up.AN:..anyone sensing a pattern here?^-^

And the same results insured for the next hour or so.

**********************************************

"So your trying to tell me that you're all scouts, living in a different dimension with lots of cute guys.You're all princesses of your respective planets.Darien is the former prince of Earth, Endymion, and is a traitor.He was only with Serena for the power, then she broked up with him, he turned to Beryl for power.He merged with Chaos, and is now referred to as Chaodymion." Lizzy began.

"Chaodymion is attacking the dimension you're in now, so you're staying there to defeat it.You're all over one thousand years old and the legend of the moon kingdom is true for the most part.Anyways, the main facts are basically this:

You're princesses of your respective planets; You're all fighting Chaodymion; You're in another dimension; And you're all sailor scouts." Andrew finished.

"Basically…you skipped a lot but, you get the point." Artemis replied.

"And you can't tell anyone our identities." Luna reminded.

"Hai hai." Lizzy brushed Luna off to gossip with the girls.

"So you're Trunks huh?" Ken asked Trunks.

"Hai Tsukino-san."

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!!!" Ken screamed out, Trunks wincing as his sensitive ears began ringing.

"Daddy!I'm sixteen years old!I'm not a baby anymore!!" Serena cried out.

"Well Trunks, I think you and Serena make a wonderful couple!" Illene, Serena's mother said.He blushed the same shade as his hair.

"Thank you Mrs. Tsukino."

** **

"Young man, how old are you, do you have a job and if you have a job, what is it?What school do you go to, do you even go to school, what career would you like to up?" Ken began to question Trunks, catching everyone's attention.They all became silent.

"Sir, I'm 18,AN:…I don't know how old he should be..so I had him be 18.^-^ I don't have a job. I do, however, fight to keep this world safe with my friends and father, as Serena and her friends does your world.I don't go to school anymore, though I am studying above my grade level.My family owns the world's largest and most successful company in the world and I hope to take over one day and continue its success." Trunks answered calmly.

"And just who do you think you are Mr?Questioning my son like that?!!?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW……"and Bulma began to scream at Mr. Tsukino.Serena stood by, watching all of this, flustered.

"Alright everyone, I think that's enough!Now Serena is leaving tomorrow, so lets make the best of it!Come on!We have a party to throw!!!" and with that everyone in the hologram vanished, with the exception of Trista.

"The princess is leaving earth for the moon to hone her powers, so please don't worry." And with that, the hologram vanished and the compact closed.

"Let's read the letter shall we?"Mr. Aino suggested.

"Hai!" and with that, the letter was read.AN:…the letter is just telling everyone how the scouts are, what has happened etc…

**********************************

~~~~~Z dimension~~~~~~

"You are SO lucky that I don't have time to punish you all!" Serena grinned at the scouts to show that there was no hard feelings.

"Hai!Well people, we have to began the food for the party!" and with that, ChiChi, Bulma, Lita and anyone else who could and would cook left.

"Come on, Sere and Trunks needs some time alone." And with that, everyone else left.Serena closed the door and this time, made sure she and Trunks wouldn't be interrupted.She set her chamber's alarm on.

"Sooo….where were we?" Trunks asked, capturing Serena's lips.

************Party**********************

"Serena!We're going to miss you!" Serena sighed, after all, that was what everyone would say to her.

Some of the guys were either sparring or watching the spars going on.Piccalo was meditating and Master Roshi was running away from Amara and the girls' pets.The girls were scattered around, talking.Mina and Goten were dancing along with Yamcha and Rei.Rei had finally relented to Yamcha after what seemed to be the thousandth time he asked.Michelle and Tien were laughing over something.Serena and Trunks were together, not too far from the dancing. 

"Sere.." Trunks held her close, his chin resting on top of hers."I'm going to miss you so much.I wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow." Trunks sighed.

"Oh Trunks!You're just saying that!You just want to know how to get the pink dye out of your hair!" Serena tried to lighten up the mood.

"But I don't like my hair pink….:" Trunks whined, grinning.

"It'll wash off in a few days!"

"Hai..I'll still miss you though."

"I'll miss you too.But it's for the best!"

"Hn…."

"Trunks….."Serena looked at him, a twinkling in her eyes.

"Hm?"

"Lets dance!" and Serena dragged Trunks to the dance floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks for the dance Yamcha."

"Hey, no problem Rei!"Yamcha grinned at Rei.She grinned back.

"You're really sweet….when you're not being conceited!"Rei grinned playfully at Yamcha, who dramatically clutched his heart.

"Oh these words hurt me so…the pain…the agonizing pain!" he dramatically fell over.Rei burst into laughter.

"Besides, I'm always sweet…never conceited."Yamcha said.

"Ahah…I'm sure…right…" Rei drawled.

"Its true…oh, what pain you bring me."Yamcha brought his right hand over his chest.Rei hit him playfully.

"You may be conceited, but it's kinda cute." And with that she gaved him a little peck on the lips before turning around and leaving.Yamcha stood there, reaching a hand to his lips, where Rei had kissed.He blushed and smiled goofily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile Mina and Goten were dancing and talking.Somehow, the topic had strayed to themselves.

"So your saying you don't have a boyfriend?" Goten asked.

"Nope!" Mina answered.

"But guys must be crazy about you!" 

"Not any guys I know of."

"Ah, but that's were your wrong, madam."

"Eh?"

"You do know of one guy whose absolutely crazy about you."

"And who would that be?"

"Me." And Goten captured Mina's lips with his.

**********Day Serena Leaves**************

"Serena??Serena?!?!?!Serena!! SERENA!!!!" the scouts were frantically trying to get Serena's attention.

"Mmhmm…"was Serena's reply as she and Trunks continued to kiss.

"SERENA!!!!!!" Now, the Z girls were trying to get Serena's attention.

"SERENA!!!!TRUNKS!!!!!!!" Bulma shouted into their ears.

"Mmmmm?…." was her response from the two, even with Trunks's sensitive ears.

"SSSEEEERRRRRRREEEEEENNNNNNNAAAA!!!!!TTTTRRRRRUUUUNNNKKKKKSSSS!!!!!!" by now, the Z guys were trying to break them apart too.

"They must have a great set of lungs!" Master Roshi grinned.

"Oi….this is hopeless!"Bra threw her hands in the air.

"Stand back, I'll show you how it's done!"Vegeta shot to the air.

"FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!!"Vegeta shot the attack to just centimeters away from the couple.

"Hm?" Serena and Trunks finally broke apart.

"Hi everyone!Were you here long?" Serena asked, confused.Everyone else groaned and fell over anime style, except Goku.

"We've been here a while, but not too long.You can go back to what you were doing now!"Goku replied cheerfully.

"NO!!" everyone shouted, but alas, they were too late.Serena and Trunks had begun their tounge war once again.

"Is it just me or does it seem like those two just CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF EACH OTHER?!?!?!"Rei was angry.Here she was, trying to say goodbye to her princess, AND THAT EARTH PRINCE TAKES UP ALL HER PRINCESS'S TIME!!

"Oh, that's SOOOO romantic!!!" Mina gushed.

"AAARRRRRGG! THAT'S IT!!!" Amara stomped up to Serena and Piccalo went up to Trunks.There they proceeded to pull them apart.But the harder they pulled, the tighter the two held on to eachother.Finally, after Amara, Rei and Lita pulled Serena and Piccalo, Goten, and Krillen pulled Trunks, the two broke apart, gasping for air.

"FINALLY!" Bulma and ChiChi threw their hands in the air.

"Princess, time is running out." Trista informed.Serena made a face for being called princess, then proceeded to say her goodbyes.She gaved everyone a hug.

"Bye Rei.Keep an eye on Trunks for me and don't be afraid of listening to your heart." Serena winked at Rei and went to next person, leaving a confused Rei.

"Lita…I'm going to miss your cooking!Watch Trunks for me and take care of 17!"Serena winked at Lita, who was trying to decipher what her princess meant.

"Ami…don't think too much, it might give you a headache! Make sure Trunks don't do anything stupid…and give Gohan a chance…he's a keeper!"Serena grinned at a blushing Ami.

"Bye Mina…if Trunks's eyes EVER strays..hurt him.." Serena giggled."Goten's a definite keeper!You two make a cute couple!"Serena gaved Mina the V for victory sign and Mina did the same.

"Amara…you're always so protective of me!Take care of Trunks for me…and don't hurt Master Roshi TOO badly.By the way, Mina was right…you and Piccalo DO make a cute couple!"Serena grinned and turned to Hotaru, leaving Amara with her jaws opened.

"Hotaru…I'm going to miss you.Don't let Amara hurt Trunks!" Serena bounced off to the next person.

"Michelle…watch over Amara and Hotaru and…well, Trista can take care of herself…hm…well…I'm going to miss you and your violin!Don't lock away your heart from him!" Serena left Michelle to wonder what she meant.

"Trista!I'm going to miss you!If they get too close to the gates, you are given permission to hurt them!Make sure they all train as much and as soon as possible!And watch over all of them for me…and whenever you feel the desire to hit someone over the head with your time staff..DON'T!Well…unless they're being perverted like Master Roshi!" Serena knew that Trista would get urges to bonk Master Roshi on the head with her time staff whenever he hitted on her, and she would sometimes get the same urges when she couldn't get anyone's attention and it was needed.

"Beryl…I wish we got to know each other longer..but I know you enough to know that you have a pure heart and is a GREAT friend!I know that you doubt that you deserve our forgiveness, but you do!More than you would ever know!" Serena gaved Beryl a bear hug.

"ChiChi…Goku…Bulma…Vegeta…what can I say?I'm going to miss you all! ChiChi, don't hit Goku TOO hard with your magical frying pan…we wouldn't want a fighter down!Goku…what can I say?Don't ever change!Bulma…watch Trunks for me…and I made it so you can still do experiments and make inventions in the time gates!You get your own lab!Vegeta…I AM strong aren't I?"Serena grinned at each's reaction.ChiChi was grinning at the frying pan comment, Goku was just grinning his trademark smile, Bulma was beaming, and Vegeta was smirking.

"Goten, Gohan, Bra, Marron.Goten, hurt Mina, and deal with me.Gohan…don't worry about Ami…she'll letyou through eventually.Bra…Marron…I'm going to miss you both!! Fill me in in ALL the gossip when I get back!"

"Tien..don't let her go!I can see that you like her in your eyes..and you're always staring at her…Yamcha…keep tryng…she'll break."

"17…18…Krillen…17, go for it!She's one of a kind!18…Krillen…what can I say?I'm going to miss you!And 18…be happy for your brother!"'Huh?' was the only thing 18 could think of.

"Master Roshi…don't hit on anyone!!"

"Chou-zu…well…I don't have to worry about you!Make sure Tien makes the right choice!"

"Piccalo…stop being so cold towards her!!You're both compatible, whether you want to admit it or not!And I see you too giving each other glances…cute..real cute…GO FOR IT!! And don't look at me like that!You two make the CUTEST couple!" and Serena left a shocked gaping Piccalo behind.

"Trunks…I'm going to miss you SSSSSSSOOOOOOO much!Wash your hair a few times, and the dye will come right off…" Serena grinned at him.

"Serena.."

"Trunks.." and the two began to kiss…AGAIN.

"Will those two ever stop?" Rei asked.

"Nope." Yamcha grinned.

"I love you.." Serena whispered to Trunks.

"I love you too."Trunks whispered back.

"Ahem…princess, it's time."Trista announced.

"Hai!"Wings appeared on Serena's back as she began to lift into the air.She transformed into her princess form.

"Goodbye everyone!Take care!Don't hurt yourselves…or each other!See ya in a month!Train hard!I'll miss you all!!!"Serena cried , looking back.The others waved their hands goodbye and shout their goodbyes.They watched until she faded from view.

"Ahem…time to train!" Trista said, her voice urgent.

"But…"Mina began.

"NO!We have one month to train, and the princess trusts me to make sure we train as soon as possible.So lets begin!" And with that, Trista created a portal, which everyone stepped through.

"You would think she didn't care about Serena…"Krillen mumbled.Trista heard him, but made no acknowledgement.Hotaru smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?"

"For being a total idiot!Can't you see she's hurting as much as us?But Serena wished for her to watch over us and that is what she is doing!Making you all train as soon as possible to keep your mind off Serena!Plus, knowing Serena, she asked Trista to make you train as soon as possible.She wouldn't want the world to perish!" Hotaru glared at him.

"Oh yeah…I forgot…" Krillen scratched the back of his head.18 glared at Hotaru for smacking her husband.

"Alright.I took the liberty in making a house for everyone.I of course, will be guarding the gates.Rules are simple.Don't let anything close to the Time Gates nor train near the gates.You will each receive five years of training there.A day would have passed here."Trista stated.

"Cool.." Goten looked around.Everything was covered by mist.He ran ahead, followed by the others.Ahead, he saw a large door/ gate and decided to run towards it.He was stopped by Pluto.

"Stay away from the Gates of Time…don't EVER try to get through it without my permission.Your efforts would be futile and it is law that I will have to punish you…with death." Pluto warned him.He backed away.

"Now, follow me and I will lead you to where you will be staying."Pluto led them on a lllllooooooooonnnnnnnnnggggggggg walk.Finally they reached their destination.They gasped.Ahead of them was a house made completely of mist and what looked like clouds.However, the mist and clouds was so thick that you couldn't see pass it.It was different colored in different areas.The house itself was mainly clouds with mist mixed in.The windows were mist as was the door.The mist seemed to be glow mult-colored and the clouds had a golden hue.All in all, it was a dazzling effect.

"Now, I must go and guard the gates.I will return to train also."And with that, Pluto left.

"Well…lets check out the house!" 

"Good idea!I'm starving!" and everyone raced to the house.

"WWAAIITT!!!" Vegeta looked around.

"Women, why is there no gravity room?" he asked gruffly.The scouts rolled their eyes.

"BECAUSE, oh great one, here, everything is modified so it will appear when needed.Except, of course, the house…it will probably disappear when we leave the gates.Sheesh…don't you know ANYTHING about the Gates of Time?" Lita rolled her eyes.

"Lita..he's never been here before…and we never told him."Ami pointed out.

"Oh yeah…that's true.."

"Well come on….I want to check out my lab!!" Bulma said, pulling Vegeta's arm.

"Woman!Let go of my arm!"

"Well, hurry up then!"

"Don't tell me what to do!!" 

"I'll tell you what to do whenever I wa-" Bulma was interrupted by Hotaru.

"Come on…lets go…we should eat, explore the house, and then begin training!"

"Hai!"10 minutes later, they found the kitchen.An hour later, they began to explore the rest of the house and discovered they had chambers designed especially for them.10 minutes after that, Bulma found her lab and immediately began to work in it.

All the fighters had assembled and were deciding the best way to train, when KKKKAAAAAAABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!

Everyone rushed into the lab, where the blast had taken place.

"Oops….." Bulma grinned sheepishly, before wavering.

"WOMAN!!! WHAT HAPPENED!!?!?!?!?!!?!?!" Vegeta yelled, though it was apparent that he was worried.He had rushed to her side and was holding her.Silence greeted him as Bulma fainted.

***************************************************

Ok…not a good chapter…by hey…gimme a break…^-^….I didn't know what to write!Well, next chapter begins training..and romance begins!Depending on how much reviews I get…the romance will either be a lot or a little..dunno…so review!^-^


	15. wha?

Hiya minna

Hiya minna!Thanks to everyone who reviewed!^-^ well…on with the story ey?

Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint everyone, but I do not own SM or DBZ….as much as I begged and pleaded and whined and annoyed them, their respective owners wouldn't let me have them!^-^;;;;

Ch. 13

*******Recap*********************

All the fighters had assembled and were deciding the best way to train, when KKKKAAAAAAABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!

Everyone rushed into the lab, where the blast had taken place.

"Oops….." Bulma grinned sheepishly, before wavering.

"WOMAN!!! WHAT HAPPENED!!?!?!?!?!!?!?!" Vegeta yelled, though it was apparent that he was worried.He had rushed to her side and was holding her.Silence greeted him as Bulma fainted.

***************************************************

"Oi….and we just got here too…" Beryl sighed.Hotaru quickly went to Bulma and proceeded to heal her injuries.When she was done, she was gasping for breath.Amara went to her aid.

"Eug…."Bulma groggily regained consciousness.She unsteadily got up to her feet, with Vegeta's help of course.AN:…is it just me…or have I been making Vegeta OOC a lot?Noticing Vegeta's and everyone else's worried look, she gaved a faint smile.

"I'm alright….just an experiment gone wrong.." she said, grinning.Vegeta's face quickly went from worried to a smirk.

"I should've known to expect something like this from you." He gaved a hint of smile to Bulma.

"And whats THAT suppose to mean?!??!?" She growled in return, a smile making its way to her face.

"Well…she's definitely alright..so lets start training.And with that, they leftthe lab, Vegeta following after one last remark towards Bulma.

************************************

"Hm….so I'm here….so how am I suppose to train?" Serena thought at loud.

'Simple child….' A voice rang through her head.She turned her head every which way, looking to find the source of the voice.The mystical voice laughed, seemingly amused.

'Child, you will find no one.I am heard only in your head.'

"Who are you?" Serena asked.

'Why child, I am the mother of all Lunarians!' The voice replied.Serena's eyes widened.

"You're the moon???" She gasped.

'That I am, my little moon child.' Serena could picture theface of the moon grinning.

"So….how am I to train?" Serena asked.

'Like this…'and with that, dozens of figures sprung up from the moon's surface.They had no face.AN: picture the heart snatchers that the scouts were fighting while SM was fighting Mistress Nine.

'Fight them child.I shall train you.' The moon informed her.And thus, a battle began.

*********************************

"So we'll work in pairs.The Z team will teach the scouts their method of fighting…and scouts…well…I don't know."Beryl pondered what the scouts could teach the Z team.

"We'll teach them what we can." Pluto supplied for her, having come back from checking the timestream(s).

"Hai!" Beryl nodded.

"The pairings for the Z team and scouts working together are as follows:

Gohan and Ami; Gohan and Ami looked at each other, Gohan offering a smile and Ami merely nodding in acknowledgement.

Yamcha and Rei;Yamcha grinned at Rei and she offered him a faint smile that had a hint of smirk in it

17 and Lita; Lita stared at 17 with hearts in his eyes and he just stared at her, looking slightly pleased

Goten and Mina; Both grinned at each other

Amara and Piccalo; both glared at each other, and Amara muttered a few choiced words, which resulted in her getting admonished by Michelle, Hotaru is telling Michelle she is no longer a child, and Piccalo merely raises an eyebrowAN:…does Picallo have eyebrows??^-^;

Michelle and Tien- Michelle and Tien grin at each other and nod their head to show that they didn't mind the pairing

Hotaru and Vegeta; Vegeta grunts and Hotaru offers him a smile

Trista and Trunks; Both nod their heads in acknowledgement, but Trista then bows at a now flustered Trunks.

Goku and…ME?!?!?!" Beryl's eyes widens in shock at this.

"We will be rotating Goku and Vegeta as trainers.Goku and Vegeta will be teaching all of us, but at different times.Then the student they most recently had will go to train with another trainer." Trista said.

"Oh…"

"Lets begin training…..and another thing before…PICALLO!?!?!?!?" Amara began to list all her reasons for not wanting to be with Piccalo as he merely shook his head and grabbed her arm.She never noticed as he began to bring her to find a place to train.

******************************

'FIND OUT ITS WEAKNESS!!NO!! DON'T JUST SENSE THEM!!!LOOK AT THEM AND SEE IF THEY SEEM TO FAVOR ANY AREAS OF THEIR BODY!!NO!DON'T STOP TO STARE AT THEM!!!STARE AT THEM AND FIGHT!!!' Momoon shouted.Serena had taken to call moon Momoon.AN:..pronounced Mom-moon^_~

"I'm trying!!Its hard to watch them when all they do is shoot blasts at you!I can't stop to watch them!" Serena cried out.She shrieked as an attack hit her.

'THEN THROW AN ATTACK, BUT USE IT ONLY TO DISTRACT THEM.THEN ATTACK THEM WITH A MORE POWERFUL ONE!' Momoon was screaming to be heard through the noise.Lately, she had stopped speaking only in Serena's mind and her voice echoed all around the moon.

"Alright!Moonlit BLAZE!!" Serena called out as a bright beam of light came from her finger tips and temporally blinded the 'monsters'.. They were really created to help her train.

"ETERNAL…SILVER….FLAMES….." Serena called out as silver flames began to encircle her head and arms, which were stretched upwards. As she twirled around, the flames headed towards her feet. When it reached her feet, it continued down into the ground until it was underground.

"ERUPT!!!" Serena screamed out as the silver flames exploded from the ground under the 'monsters.' They were quickly defeated. Serena gaved a sigh of relief and collapse to the ground, exhausted.

'Nicely done.' Momoon said.

"So we're done for the day?" Serena asked, hopeful.

'No…you need to become a part of your powers, or rather, become one with it.'

"How? And what do you mean one?" Serena asked.

'I mean that you must become one with it, or make it so that your powers will not require as much energy. I know that you and the rest of the scouts use a bit of your energy and the energy around you to attack, but even then, your attacks need a certain amount or your energy to be sustained. To become one with your powers would mean your attacks will not require as much energy.'

"But how do I become a part of my powers?"

'Why daughter, you meditate of course!'Serena blinked at this, then shrugged and sat cross legged.She began to float upward as she began to clear her mind.AN:…picture Piccalo meditating

*********************************

At the center of the universe, the 'mini stars' had all gathered together and were coming together, forming one large star.The large star shone with a blinding light that seemed to be cacooning something. Suddenly, light erupted from what seemed to be the inside of the cacoon, spreading throughout the universe.When the light died out, a figure was in the middle of the cacoon made by the 'mini stars'.The figure opened her brilliant eyes and the 'mini stars' that had formed one large star appeared once again, this time circling her.They were chanting, " She is here…she has arrived…she is here..".

*********************************

"What is that power I feel?" Chaodymion questioned, looking towards the sky.The power was definitely far away from Chikuu, yet he could feel its strength.This was the power that could defeat.This was the power that he believed was the only one worthy of battling him.This was the power that he deserved..the only power that seemed to measure up to him.AN:…arrogant snob…oh wait…I'm making him this way…^-^;;

********************************

Sorry..i hafta end it there..i kno..short..but my mom's kicking me off the computer…I kno I said romance…sigh..promise..next chapter will be dedicated to romance…I'll prob put up a chapter for each couple!^-^ review! And till then!


	16. Ami and Gohan

Heya minna

Heya minna! Ok…on with the story….and thanks to JLSCORPIO78, Anime Princss, Mellie, 

Selene110, and Cheska who reviewed!^-^ this chapter is for all of you!!^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own either shows

Ch. 14

~~~~~No Recap Today~~~~~~~

***************************

The figure 'born' from the stars looked around her.

"I was brought here for a reason…I assume _she_ has awaken already?" she said in a mystical voice.

"Hai." The stars answered.

"Then it has begun…she shall meet her destiny in time."With a burst of sparkles, a large squared marble surface appeared before her.There were gorgeous water fountains around all four corners of the surface.Red carpeted covered steps were on one side of the surface.The red carpet continued towards the middle of the surface, where a large silver and gold throne stood.The squared surface itself was protected by a large sphere that surrounded it. AN:…picture the spheres that the scouts were carried to earth in when they died in the Silver Millennium.The figure disappeared only to appear in front of the throne.She sat down on it, and a small orb appeared above her, only to float down to her awaiting hand, which was palm-faced up.The orb flickered a few times before an image appeared.

"Training hard, I see." The figure stated.

***********************

"What do you want?" Ami asked, finally giving in to Gohan's many pleads for her to listen to him.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said at Kami's lookout.It wasn't appropriate and I realize now that the past hurts you.I'm sorry Ami.I…I didn't mean what I said.I don't know why I said it, I was thinking at the moment.You aren't a liar or deceitful.You definitely deserve to be loved and anyone would be a fool not to.Most of all, you most certainly deserve to live…more so than I ever will….and I am SSOO sorry Ami.I know you probably won't forgive…but I just had to let you know.If anything, I'm the one who don't deserve to live and be loved."Gohan said, looking straight into her eyes.His expression showed sorrow and regret.

"You're forgiven."Ami hugged Gohan.When she had looked into his eyes, she saw nothing but sorrow, regret and sincerity as he made his apology.It warmed her heart and relieved her that he had not meant it.

"Well…lets start training shall we?" Ami suggested.

*******1 Week later***********

"Come on Ami…is that the best you can do?" Gohan taunted as Ami chased and attacked him.Throughout the week, the two had become extremely close.They told each other everything, with the exception of a few things.

"ARG!STAY STILL!!!!" Ami was aggravated.Usually, she was hard to anger and aggravated, but not for Gohan.No…he could easily aggravate her without even trying!She shot a large ice beam.However, because she had figured out how to conceal the ki of her attacks completely, Gohan couldn't sense it and was hit.It completely froze him.Ami grinned and ran up to the now frozen Gohan, another attack at hand for when he broked out of the icy prison.If her calculations were correct, he should be out right about…..now.

BAM!Ice shards flew everywhere as Gohan broke out of his ice imprisonment….just in time to be frozen again by another attack from Ami.This continued until he was shivering all over, freezing from numerous times he was frozen.

"Are you alright Gohan?I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make the ice so strong!" Ami went to him, noticing how cold he was.

"Hai, I'm fine…nothing I can't handle!I feel warm right now, oddly." Gohan waved Ami off of him.Instantly, he frowned as he felt the coldness return.Turning to Ami, he grinned to show her he was fine.She frowned.

"You're still cold Gohan!" she said, wrapping an arm around him.The heat returned immediately.

"Only a little…we should continue training and you need to learn how to produce attacks that don't include ice." Gohan earned a frown from Ami.

"When you're not cold anymore." And Gohan sat down against a tree.Bulma had found that at the Gates of Time, you could change your surrounding to your liking.Ami and Gohan's training grounds would range from a meadow, the artic, the desert, or just the mist and fog of the time gates.Ami changed the surrounding into the searing heat of the desert.A few minutes later, Gohan was warm.

"Alright Ami, lets teach you how to attack without ice."

*******************************

"I did it!" Ami grinned but then quickly ducked as the attack hit a sand dune and blew a swarm of sand her way.She got up and grinned again.

"The attack wasn't ice!!Did you see?" Ami grinned.

"Hai, I saw." Gohan had to smile at her excitement.The two began to spar.Gohan was surprised, Ami was a very quick learner.In a week's time, she had learned to fight using the Z team's style.Her speed was astonishing, but then he guessed he shouldn't be TOO surprised.Wasn't Helios's the quick messenger god in Greek mythology?

*******************************

"Gohan…how come you rely solely on your energy for your attacks?" Ami asked, panting as both had just been 'sparring'.

"I don't know…I guess its because that's the way I was taught.I don't think any of the Z team knows how to attack without using their own energy." Gohan thought about this.

"Well…as soon as I get some energy back, we're going to learn to attack using the energy around us!" Ami finalized.

"Yes M'am!" Gohan mocked salute.

*********************************

"No Gohan, you're still using your energy.Imagine the energy around you Gohan." Ami informed.

"But Ami…."

"No buts!Picture all the energy around you Gohan.Concentrate."Gohan concentrated and small wisps of energy could be seen around his hand.It vanished.

"It did it again!" Gohan sighed.This was the tenth time that wisps of energy would appear, but it always vanished. 

"Gohan, cheer up.Its intricate in the beginning, but once you get use to it, it'll be effortless instantly!Now try it some more.After the fifteenth try, Gohan did it.

"I did it, demo its not as strong as the ones I use my energy for." He said, looking at Ami questionly.

"Hai, now add some of your energy into it." She ordered.He complied and grinned as the attack became equal to that of a regular attack that would take up much more energy.

"Now you won't run out of energy as quickly during a fight!" 

*****************************

"Gotcha Ami!" Gohan said, grabbing her from behind.The two were blindfolded, and relying on their hearings and senses to find the other.Taking off the blindfold, Gohan and Ami looked out each other…really looked at each other for the first time since they had first begun training.Sure they glanced at the other during training every once so often….but never did they really look at the other.AN:..confused?I am too.

Gohan gasped.Ami had been running and her face was flushed.Dark blue bangs ended right above her ocean eyes.She was gasping for breath after running so long and pouty lips parted a bit.Her eyes were slightly glazed staring back at him.She wore a black tank top with blue spandex.Neither clothing did anything to hide her well developed figure.

Ami gasped.Gohan's glazed black eyes seemed to put a spell on her.His ebony hair was disheveled due to his speed.A lock fell just over his eyes.His lips were inviting and his gi did nothing to hide the muscled toned body underneath.

As if time had stopped, and in a sense it did as time had no meaning at the Gates of Time, the two young people slowly inched their faces closer.Closer and closer until finally, their lips met.

'Heaven……' both thought simultaneously.

They broke apart, gasping for breath.Both faces were flushed and they were blushing.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's alright…I liked it." Both blurted out in unison.

"It's alright?" Ami blinked.

"You liked it?" Gohan blinked.Grins broke out on both faces as they began to train once more.

******************************

AN:…for the next few chapters, this part of the story will be written, but it'll be changed to fit the chapter's title.

"Well, you two are certainly in a good mood." Goten grinned slyly.Everyone at the table looked up at this.Ami and Gohan flushed.

"Sooo…..anything out of the ordinary happen today?" Mina asked the two.Both blushed, resembling riped tomatoes.

"NO!!!" Gohan shouted.

"WHAT MAKE YOU SAY THAT?!??!?!" Ami shouted at the same time.They flushed as everyone else looked at them, surprised by their outburst.

"Ok…."Lita looked at Mina and winked.Mina looked at Rei and grinned.Rei looked at Lita and nodded.

"It's not like you two kissed or anything…."Lita said.Both snapped their heads up.

"What gives you that idea?" Ami asked nervously.Rei grinned.

"You wore lipstick today." She stated.

"So?"

"Gohan, you have some lipstick on your lips." Mina stated innocently.Gohan spitted out the water he was drinking, coughing.Ami blushed furiously.Everyone at the table laughed.

"Ooooohhhh…Ami and Gohan!Who would have thought?" Trunks said, receiving a glare from Gohan.

"So Ami, are you going to be my sister-in-law?" Goten asked Ami.Ami blushed.

"Um…eh…uh…um…eh…" Ami was speechless.

"What's the matter Ami?Speechless at the thought of Gohan?"Bulma teased.Ami choked on the food she was eating and Gohan hit her back a few times to stop her coughing.

"Oohhh….how romantic…" ChiChi, Bulma, Bra, Marron, Mina, and Lita sighed.

"Trust them to think that's romantic." Amara muttered.Piccalo grinned at her comment, surprising the others.

"Ahem…are we going to eat or what?" The table was full of food because the girls had threatened that if any saiyens inhaled all the food before they were able to get their share, they wouldn't cook for the remainder of the time they were there.The guys complied.Rei did a double take at the table.Just two seconds ago, it was full of scrumptious food.She glared accusingly at the saiyens, half or full blooded, they were each patting their stomach contently and looking innocently at her.

"Wow, that was really good!" Goku exclaimed, not aware that not everyone had had their share of food yet.Rei was about to get another chicken but there was no more now.

Rei growled at the saiyens, drawing everyone's attention.Yamcha grinned.AN.You'll find out why in the next chapter.

"Who ate the last CHICKEN?!?!?!" Rei growled out.AN:..you'll also find out why she's mad at this in the next chapter.

The saiyens actually looked at her nervously.After all, her temper rivaled that of ChiChi's AND Bulma's temper!Not to mention that what made her scarier was the itty bitty fact that she had powers…fire powers too.

Rei looked accusingly at them all.They merely grinned innocently, except Vegeta who smirked.

"Ahem, Rei, here." Ami waved her hand and a chicken appeared on Rei's plate.Rei grinned and took a bite, before spitting it out.

"Ami…it's cold..thawed..but not exactly cooked!"

Ami blushed…her powers WERE that of ice after all.Gohan grinned as Ami blushed.Both caught each other glances and blushed.

"Well Rei, your powers are of fire.Heat it up." Ami suggested.

"Hai!" Rei waved her hand over the chicken and a small flame bursted out.The chicken became surrounded by a ring of flame as the others watched in wonder.She made her hand into a fist and the flame flickered out.Ami watched as Rei grinned, taking a bite of the chicken.

"Good." She said.The others stared.

"Ahem…food anyone?" Ami pointed to their food which was now cold.They all stared at Rei, then towards their food, then back to Rei.

"What?" she asked as Ami and Gohan grinned.

******************************

"Gotcha!" Gohan cried out.He and Ami were chasing each other on air in the Artic and he had just caught Ami.He spun her around.A week had passed by since they had kissed, and both had gotten much closer.They had gone out on a 'date' once or twice.Each time it was a picnic in a meadow due to the fact that they were at the Gates of Time.Gohan promised himself to bring Ami on a date when they left to time gates.

"So now that you have me…what are you going to do?"Ami asked.

"This." Gohan captured her lips.Neither felt the cold of the Artic.If anything, they both felt quite warm.

*******************************

And the chapter ends there…heheh^-^ well….REVIEW!!!!!And the next chapter is…..not telling…heheh….^-^ remember…listen to the voice inside your head and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Rei and Yamcha

Hiya minna

Hiya minna!^-^Also, remember that there are scenes in this chapter that was in the last chapter^-^

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!^-^ hugs

To everyone else who just read the story and didn't review- SHAME SHAME SHAME!!!!

Disclaimer- I'm afraid I have some bad news……I don't own either shows…cries are heard coming from the audiences

Ch. 15

**********************************

"YAMCHA!!!!HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!??!STOP CALLING ME BABE!!!!!" Rei screamed out, chasing Yamcha.

"But Babe I-YEOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Yamcha screamed as the fire bird Rei sent after him attacked.

"Humph!Calling me babe!Of all the guys, I had to get stuck with the one with no respect….." Rei began her rant.

"Uh….Rei?"

"WHAT?!?!" Rei was angered that she was broken out of her rant.

"Shouldn't we be training?"An anime sweatdropped appeared over Rei.

"Heheh…yeah…..that…"

***********************************

"COWARD!!!YOU WON'T EVEN STAND STILL!!!" Rei shouted at Yamcha.

"Stay still and get fried by you??NEVER!" Yamcha was trying to run away from a fiery fire maiden.

"ARG!!STAY STIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!" Rei screamed, shooting a spark onto the ground.Like the others, Rei and Yamcha had figured out that they could change the surroundings.It was either the desert, a volcano(at Rei's insistence) , the mountains, or a ring of fire…once again at Rei's insistence.It was currently the desert.

The spark on the ground spread as quick as lightning, and before Yamcha figured out what had happened, he was surround by a cell of fire.He couldn't fly out because the sides were all covered and the top was a fiery fire storm.

"Babe…"Yamcha quickly realized his mistake when the fires around him bursted into a raging inferno, covering him with multiple burns.One of the flames got too close and his clothes bursted into flames.Instantly, the flames vanished and Rei ran to Yamcha's side.Waving a hand over the flames that were attacking his clothes, the flames vanished.

The damage was done.Yamcha was covered by burns.

"Eug.." he moaned.

"Shhh.." Rei placed hand on his chest.

"Mars…soul…..healing….ACTIVATION!" a red glow surrounded the two only to leave instantly.The only traces of Yamcha being close to the flames were his charred clothing.Rei blushed.The clothes did nothing to hide his body.

***************************

"Hey lunkhead…you're awake." Rei greeted Yamcha tenderly as he groggily got up.

"Eug…what happened?"

"I told you not to call me babe…you didn't listen."

"And the burns?"

"I healed them…now rest a bit and we'll continue training later.Here, have some water." Yamcha greedily gulped the water down.

*****************************

"I did it!" Rei was pleased.She had made an attack that didn't include flames.She grinned and ran to show Yamcha.

"Hey, I knew you could do it!" Yamcha congragulated Rei.She grinned and hugged him, and thought surprised, he returned the hug full-heartedly.

"Thank you SO much for teaching me Yamcha!" Rei grinned, then noticing how close they were, pulled away.

"G..gomen nasai Yamcha-san.I…I don't know what came over me!" Rei apologized.

"Hey, no sweats!" Yamcha couldn't help but feel disappointed.Rei felt a twinge of sadness and lonliness.

*********************************

"Thanks for the lesson Yamcha." Rei bowed to show her gratitude.

"No prob…the pleasure was all mine….you're a fast learner Rei." Yamcha grinned.He felt…free…unconstrained…complete.There was something about his fiery maiden….wait!Hold up!HIS fiery maiden?

Rei blushed.She could not remember a time when she had felt more comfortable with aman.There was something about Yamcha…but she couldn't figure out what.He made her feel…happy….content…NO!She WAS NOT falling for him!SHE COULDN'T!Duty before self…and if she allowed herself to feel love, it would only get in the way of her duty.

***********************************

"NNOOO!!!Don't concentrate on YOUR energy, concentrate on the energy around you!" Rei was getting frustrated.She was NOT a patient person.

"Alright, alright…sheesh." Yamcha tried again….and again.He was startled to see wisps of energy gather around his outstretched hand.It gathered into a small attack.

"Now add some of your energy." Rei ordered and he complied.Throwing the attack, he grinned.It may look small, but its powers was just as powerful as a regular blast.

"Hey arigato!" Yamcha hugged Rei, and gaved her a peck on the cheek.He never saw Rei turn beet red nor did he notice her touch her cheek.None noticed the looks of longing they gaved each other.

***********************************

"Well, you two are certainly in a good mood." Goten grinned slyly.Rei and everyone at the table looked up to see Ami and Gohan blushing.

"Sooo…..anything out of the ordinary happen today?" Mina asked the blushing pair.They blushed some more.

"NO!!" they were all startled as Gohan shouted this.

"WHAT MAKE YOU SAY THAT?!??!?!" Ami shouted at the same time.Rei blinked a few times….Ami had just had an outburst…THAT was odd.It was then that Rei noticed something odd.Ami had on a dusty rose colored lipstick today….Gohan's lips were a nice shade of dusty rose pink.Looking at Lita and Mina, she knew they realized that too.With their eyes, they 'planned' a 'trap'.

"Ok…."Lita looked at Mina and winked, signaling the 'trap'.Mina looked over at Rei and smiled, telling her they were doing it, and now.Rei looked at Lita and nodded to tell her to start.Lita grinned.Rei resumed eating.After all, she had just trained, was hot, sweaty, tired, grouchy, and STARVING!

"It's not like you two kissed or anything…."Lita began.

"What gives you that idea?" Ami asked nervously.Rei had to grin.This was too good to be true.She smiled.

"You wore lipstick today." She stated to Ami.

"So?"Rei smiled.

"Gohan, you have some lipstick on your lips." She heard Mina say innocently.A large grin found its place on her face.She laughed.Looking across the table, she found a similar grin on Yamcha's face.

'He's cute….and sweet…well, when he's not calling me babe..but still..NO!She had a princess to protect!Her emotions would NOT get in the way…but hadn't her princess said to her to listen to her heart…was it possible that she knew?? THAT'S IT!! HER PRINCESS KNEW ALL ALONG!…well…if she didn't object…then what could be the harm in listening to her heart?' Rei was brought out of her thoughts as her stomach ached from lack of food.She was STARVING!!!!

"Ahem…are we going to eat or what?"Rei asked.The table was full of food because the girls had threatened that if any saiyens inhaled all the food before they were able to get their share, they wouldn't cook for the remainder of the time they were there.The guys complied, much to Rei's amusement.Glancing at the table, Rei grinned and looked up.Then frowned.Rei did a double take at the table.Just two seconds ago, it was full of scrumptious food.She glared accusingly at the saiyens, half or full blooded, they were each patting their stomach contently and looking innocently at her.

"Wow, that was really good!" Goku exclaimed, not aware that not everyone had had their share of food yet.Rei growled.She was starving…she felt weak…and THERE WASN'T ANY CHICKEN LEFT!!!SHE WAS HUNGRY AND WANTED SOME CHICKEN!!!!!After all, she WAS training all day.And she was hot, sweaty, starving, and grouchy due to the fact that she had actually been affected by Yamcha.Rei growled again and from the corner of her eyes, saw Yamcha grinning.HE knew first hand what happened when Rei got mad.He WAS only trapped in a cage of raging inferno and nearly burned to death.It would be fun to see the saiyens' reactions to Rei's temper.

"Who ate the last CHICKEN?!?!?!" Rei growled out.Her stomach ached from no food.She saw the saiyens look at her nervously.She grinned and knew why.After all, her temper rivaled that of ChiChi's AND Bulma's temper!Not to mention that what made her scarier was the itty bitty fact that she had powers…fire powers too.

She looked accusingly at them as they did nothing but smile innocently, save Vegeta who smirked.

"Ahem, Rei here." Rei looked at her plate to see chicken.She grinned and took a bit but then immediately spit it back out…the chicken…wasn't cooked!

"Ami…it's cold..thawed..but not exactly cooked!"

Ami blushed.

"Well Rei, your powers are of fire.Heat it up." Ami suggested.

"Hai!" Rei grinned, trying to figure out why she didn't think of that in the first place.She shrugged andwaved her hand over the chicken and a small flame bursted out.The chicken became surrounded by a ring of flame as the others watched in wonder.She made her hand into a fist and the flame flickered out.Rei grinned and took a bite out of the nice roasted chicken.

"Good." She stated as the others watched.

"Ahem…food anyone?" Ami pointed to everyone else that their food was now cold.Rei became aware that everyone was staring at her, then towards their food, then back to her.

Confused, she asked, "What?"she saw Ami and Gohan grin…'they found love.' She realized, feeling a pang of jealousy.

"Um…our food is cold." Yamcha stated.

"So?Heat it up." Rei replied.

"Well….seeing as you DO have fire powers Rei…"Lita began.

"We were wondering if YOU could heat it up." ChiChi finished.Rei looked at them as if they were nuts.

"NO."

"Demo why????" Goku whined.He was hungry…again.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because because."

"Because because because why?"

"Because because because." Rei answered.This continued until Rei finally got tired.

"ALRIGHT!" Rei snapped her fingers and a small flame bursted out from everyone's plate.Their food beame heated and surrounded by a ring of flames.She snapped her fingers again and it vanished.

"There…its heated." Rei said and left.Yamcha followed her.

******************************************************

"Hey Rei…" Yamcha greeted.

"Hey." 

"So…..want to talk about it?"

"No…"

"Sure?"

"Hai."

"Positive?"

"Positive."

"Absolutely positive?"

"YES!!!ABSOLUTELY POSITIVE NOW LET ME THINK SO I CAN FIGURE OUT YOUR BAD TRAITS!!!!!!!" Rei screamed out.

"Why?" Yamcha asked solemnly.

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because because!Now leave me alone!"

"Alright…but remember…if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you.And remember…sometimes it is better to let it out." Yamcha said before leaving to allow Rei to contemplate what he had just said.He stopped at the doorway of the balcony, unknown to Rei.

Rei looked at the 'night sky' and her eyes became teary. 'Don't be afraid to listen to your heart….' The voice of her princess echoed in her mind.

"Don't be afraid to listen to your heart…"Rei echoed her princess's words.

"But how can I _not_ be afraid when listening to my heart can make me weaker?!!?If I become weaker, I may fail to protect you princess!Can't you understand?!?!!Duty before self!!!I will not….CANNOT love Yamcha!!!My duty is you princess…I will not fail and feelings for another can make me fail.Yet…my heart tells me to go for it…to accept that Yamcha has found his way to my heart." At this, Rei let out a short heartrending laugh.

"I don't know how, but he did it…he made me fall for him.And yet I doubt he feels the same towards me.Oh Mars…help me…I don't know what to do." Rei sighed.AN:gomen…this part was originally more emotional…but my computer frozed before I got to save it so I have to rewrite everything all over again-_-;;

Meanwhile, Yamcha was shocked…she…liked loved him?And doubts that he feel the same??He scoffed at that…everyone but her seemed to know that he was head over heels for her!

"What am I talking about?Of course he doesn't feel the same!Besides…he's probably like the other men!" Rei reprimanded herself, though not believing a word…she wouldn't believe a word.

"Are you sure about that?" Yamcha asked, coming forth.Rei spun around, surprised.

"How long have you been there?" she demanded more than asked.

"All the time…so are you sure?"

"About what?"

"What you said."

"I said a lot of things you dolt!"

"Are you sure…that I don't feel the same?" Yamcha smiled at Rei's face.She was so cute when she was surprised.

Rei was shocked…he…he felt the same?NO!!!She wouldn't…COULDN'T follow her heart…her princess…but still….

"Yamcha went in front of Rei, his arms outstretched…waiting…hoping for a hug…an embrace….

Rei closed her eyes….

***********Flashbacks****************

"Hey lunkhead…you're awake." Rei greeted Yamcha tenderly as he groggily got up.

'Why do I care so much that he's awake now?He is only a distraction to my duty.' Her mind wondered.

'Because you care about him….'Her heart answered.

'No I don't' Rei's mind and heart began to argue.

'Yes you do'

'Don't'

'Do'Rei gaved a wry grin…she was going nuts.

'I hate you' her mind retorted to her heart.

'No…you hate that I'm always right!' her heart answered.Silence ensured inside Rei.

'Yep…definitely going nuts…' Rei thought.

**************************************

"Hey Yamcha?" It was after the 'fire incident' and Yamcha was feeling all better.He had begun to train once again.They were currently sparring.

"Yeah Rei?"

"I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?" Yamcha threw a punch at Rei.She dodged.

"For hurting you with the fire."

"Hey, no sweats…I shouldn't have provoked you." Yamcha dodged Rei's attack.

"True…but that is still no reason to have crisped you." Rei threw a punch and missed.

"Is that what you call it? Crisp?" Yamcha asked, throwing an attack.

"Hai…" dodges attack too slowly and gets scratched.Throws an attack of her own.

"Oh…well…it wasn't your fault!" Yamcha dodges the attack but got hit by another attack.

"Yes it was."

"Not"

"Yes"

"Not" 

"Yes"

"Rei….it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was."

"Fine!I forgive you!Happy?" Yamcha was surprised to see Rei flying towards him. Expecting her to body slam of something akin to it, he prepares to block it.He was surprised when Rei hugged him.

"Arigato Yamcha."

******************************************

"I can't believe it!"the two had just had a spar and Yamcha had won.Still, Rei hadn't accepted defeat until she was so injured she couldn't even get up.Yamcha carried her.

"Believe what?"

"That you just beat me!!!"

"And why is that so hard to believe??!?!?!"

"BECAUSE IF I CAN'T DEFEAT YOU, THEN HOW CAN I DEFEND AND PROTECT MY PRINCESS?!??!?!!?!?!"

"Oh…well…you weren't really concentrating.."

"Concentration is essential in battle…my lack of concentration could bring about the failure of protecting Sere."

"You take your duty really seriously huh?"

"Of course!!The families of the scouts have been the guardians of the royal moon family for generations!And Sere is not only the princess, Messiah of Light, but my best friend…she is like a sister to me!"Rei seemed shocked that he wouldn't think that protecting Serena was serious. 

'But he knows Serena can take care of herself…and he hasn't gotten to know Serena as well as us scouts.' She realized.She turned upset once again and frowned.

"I was defeated by a mortal…a mortal!I have to train!" Rei frowned.Yamcha too frowned.

"Well Rei…you take defeat quite well…you never gaved up…and I would have thought you would have acted like Vegeta." Yamcha began to impersonate the saiyen prince as Rei laughed, cheering up.

***************End Flashbacks****************

"Fine!I forgive you!Happy?"… he told me he forgave me to make me feel better….'sweet…'

Rei hadn't accepted defeat until she was so injured she couldn't even get up.Yamcha carried her. ….He didn't have to carry me but he chosed to….'compassionate….kind…'

Yamcha began to impersonate the saiyen prince as Rei laughed, cheering up….he didn't have to cheer me up…he could have gloated…but he didn't…..'funny….considerate…'

"Alright…but remember…if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you.And remember…sometimes it is better to let it out."….he wasn't mad at her for screaming at him….'understanding..'

"Bye Rei.Keep an eye on Trunks for me and don't be afraid of listening to your heart."…'princess….duty…'

forgave me to make me feel better….'sweet…'

He didn't have to carry me but he chosed to….'compassionate….kind…'

….he didn't have to cheer me up…he could have gloated…but he didn't…..'funny….considerate…'

….he wasn't mad at her for screaming at him….'understanding..'

Don't be afraid of listening to your heart."…'princess….duty…'

forgave me to make me feel better….'sweet…'

He didn't have to carry me but he chosed to….'compassionate….kind…'

….he didn't have to cheer me up…he could have gloated…but he didn't…..'funny….considerate…'

….he wasn't mad at her for screaming at him….'understanding..'

Don't be afraid of listening to your heart."…'princess….duty…

'compassionate….kind…'

'funny….considerate…'

'understanding..'

'princess….duty…'

'compassionate….kind…'

'funny….considerate…'

'understanding..'

'princess….duty…'

'compassionate….kind…'

'funny….considerate…'

'understanding..'

'princess….duty…'

'love'

'compassionate….kind…'

'funny….considerate…'

'princess….duty…'

'love'

'compassionate….kind…'

'princess….duty…'

'love'

'princess….duty…'

'love'

'princess….duty…'

'love'

'princess….duty…'

'love'…these thoughts ran through Rei's mind until only the last two echoed.

'princess….duty…'

'love'

'princess….duty…'

'love'

'princess….duty…'

'love'

'love…..'Rei's eyes snapped opened as she made her decision.She looked at Yamcha, who was staring at her, love shining in his eyes….love….she gave him a grin.He looked at her, confused.Rei smiled once more and hugged him.

"Arigato Yamcha…arigato."

"Ashiteru Rei…ashiteru"

"Ashiteru"

******************************************************

And the chapter ends there…I was going to have more…but I figured that might ruin the sweet ending^-^…well…REVIEW!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!^-^…don't be shy…or lazy….just review!^-^


	18. Writers Block

Hey minna

Disclaimer- tee hee…no disclaimer needed for this message at least I don' t think so…^-^;;;

******************************************

To the readers of either of my stories:True Destiny or Coming Home

Hey minna!I'm afraid I have some bad news…I've got a case of writer's block.-_-;;;…I had already planned the next few chapters out for both my stories, demo, being the baka I am, I never thought to write them down-_-;;;…and now….well…I have a case of writer's block…^-^;;; runs away from angry readers Gomen nasai minna!I'll try to beat my writer's block asap…and with school coming up, it shouldn't take too long to beat!^-^;;Gomen nasai!

~Star_Siren


	19. Lita and Android 17

Oheyo minna! Gomen nasai it took so long to get this chapter out.  ^-^()()  Arigato to the readers and reviewers!

Disclaimer- Don't own either shows…

Ch. 16

***********************

"WHAT?!?!!  HOW DID YOU MAKE SUCH A MESS?!?!?!"  Lita glared at Android 17, who in turn, smirked.  He had been warming up and happened to be in the indoor training room.  He and Lita had agreed to meet there…well…actually, he had said that they would meet there.  Now, the training room will a pig sty and with a s smoldering fire burned in the middle, from a ki blast thrown at a robot.

"Like this."  17 then proceeded to fry anther robot as Lita gaped.  She soon fell at of her stupor though.  Putting a bandana over her head, she whipped out a broom and mop out of nowhere.

"Well, we're just going to have to clean this up now won't we?!?!"  And with that said, she began running and cleaning in a speed that gave Serena's early morning dash a run for its money

17 was currently in mid air, staring in bewilderment at the tornado known as Lita cleaning up.  Dodging any objects that were thrown towards him, he continued to watch in astonishment as Lita ran around like a chicken loosing its head. AN- does that make sense?    However, it became futile to try and get away from Lita's frenzy as he soon learned.  Lita decided the ceiling needed some cleaning.  Chucking a mop and rag at him, Lita ordered him to clean the ceiling.  When he refused, she merely pulled the ultimate trick.

She held her breath unti a frantic and confused Android 17 agreed.  Android 17 had every right to be confused.  Afterall, he couldn't find a logical reason why she was turning purple and running sluggishly to hit him.

***********************

"Hey!! Watch it!!  You might hurt someone like this!"  Lita was dodging ki blasts made by 17.  As soon as she had learned to make a ki blast, he had immediately attacked.

"Come on!!  Try to form another one weakling!!"  17 shouted.

"Weakling!?!!  I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK!!"   Lita glared and promptly tried to form another one.   However, she was still new, and it took time to form a ki blast, much less a strong one.  17 wasn't slowing his attacks.  Lita couldn't concentrate on dodging and forming a ki blast at the same time.  Need I explain what happened next?

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"  Lita screamed as a ki hit her head on.  She fell back and skidded a yard or two.  17 stopped his attack, suddenly worried.  He almost gaped as Lita jumped right back up.

"Is that all you got?"  She challenged, beaten, battered, and bruised.

'…She's a strong one….' And with that last thought, 17 had to dodge the attack that came his way.

*********************

"HOW AM I SUPOSE TO GATHER THE ENERGY AROUND ME?!!" 17 growled.  He could not grasp how you were able to take energy from around you and attack with it.

"It's just like making a regular ki blast, except instead of concentrating on YOUR energy, you concentrate on your surroundings." Lita was flustered on how to demonstrate, so decided a different method.

"You can also take someone else's energy and manipulate it as your own.  Here, try this."  Lita placed her hands on 17's hand.  He looked up at the contact, a slight blush covering his face

'What's happening to me?  I feel…warm…and..tingly?!?!!  …What is she doing to me?'  Diverting his attention back to what Lita was doing, he was shocked to see that a green aura was surrounding her.

"Try and take it.."  Lita urged.  He frowned, but complied.  Concentrating on Lita's aura, he was happy to see a flicker of electricity forming in his clenched fist.

"Good." Lita said tiredly.  And who wouldn't be?  17 had, in taking a small part of her aura, in reality, just taken her energy.

"Now try without my help."  17 instantly missed the warmth of Lita's hand.  However, he quickly grasped the concept of taking the energy around you and manipulating it.

**********************

Both Lita and Android 17 were quickly stuffing their faces.  That is, until their attention was diverted by Goten.

"Well, you two are certainly in a good mood." Goten spoke to Gohan and Ami, smiling slyly.  Lita looked up to see that both of the subjects spoken of were blushing furiously.

"Sooo…anything out of the ordinary happened today?" Mina asked.

"NO!!" Lita almost jumped out of her seat by the unexpected shout from Gohan.

"WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?!??!?!" Ami shouted at the same time, and from the corner of her eyes, Lita saw Rei blink a couple of times.  And she couldn't blame her…after all…Ami having an outburst?  It was thought nearly impossible!  Lita grinned.  Well well well…what's this?  Gohan just happened to have lipstick on today…and what a coincidence that it happened to be the same dusty rose color that Ami was wearing!  Yes, what a coincidence indeed.  Lita and Mina made eye contact, silently telling the other that they had noticed.  From the corner of her eyes, Lita saw Rei looking at both her and Mina, and turning her head, she knew that Rei had also realized this…ahem…coincidence.  Locking eyes, they quickly formed a plan.

"Ok…." Lita said nonchalantly, winking at Mina in a signal.  Mina, in turn, smiled at Rei, who turned to Lita and nodded, signaling her to start.  Lita grinned as Rei resumed eating and Mina just grinned.

"It's not like you two kissed or anything…" Lita said, doing her best to look and sound innocent.  Ami's head snapped to look at Lita.

"What gives you that idea?" She asked nervously.  Lita grinned.

"You wore lipstick today." She heard Rei state to Ami, who was now facing Rei.  Lita had to smirk.  Trapped.  This was almost too good to be true.

"So?" Ami asked and Lita could see that she was nervous.  She almost felt sorry for her modest genius friend…almost.  Turning to Mina, she smiled as Mina winked.

"Gohan, you have some lipstick on your lips." Mina stated innocently, though her eyes held mirth.  The whole table was laughing by now, and stopped only when Rei mentioned food.  When Rei noticed there was no food left, Lita had to laugh.  Poor saiyens…note realizing that a hungry Rei was a mad Rei, which meant they, the saiyens, better take cover.

"Wow, that was really good!" Goku exclaimed, not awar that not everyone had had their share of food yet.  Lita smirked as Rei growled.  Lita couldn't blame her, afterall, she was hungry too.  Looking at Rei, she hid a smirk.  Rei was starving…and because of the training, she must have felt weak…and there wasn't any chicken left…WAI!!  Lita did a double take.  Like Rei, she too was hungry.  And…the saiyens…the cruel hungry saiyens had eaten all the food..and now..THERE WASN'T ANY CHICKEN LEFT!!! SHE WAS HUNGRY AND WANTED SOME CHICKEN!!!!! After all, she WAS training all day. And she was hot, sweaty, starving, and getting grouchy due to lack of well..resting time.  As if THAT wasn't enough, that android just HAD to be on her mind 24/1…and not only that…but she couldn't even say that he reminded her of her ex-boyfriend!!  That was wrong now…really REALLY wrong.  Lita would have jumped off her seat and tried to strangle the closest saiyen to her, but Rei growed and Lita stopped to watch.  After all, it WOULD be fun to see the saiyens' reactions to Rei's temper.  Her anticipation only furthered as Rei growled.  From the corner of her eyes, she saw Android 17 looking at her, and looking back at him, quickly ducked her head and blushed.  He was drop dead gorgeous!

Meanwhile, Android 17 had been puzzled by the green-eyed brunette vixen who he trained with.  She had a glow that he had never seen and there was an aura around her that vexed him to no ends.  There was something about her that drew him to her, like a moth drawn to a flame.  She drew out the strangest emotions out of him, and he could say he hated it.  There was something about that girl…

Lita looked up and found herself staring into the depths of 17's eyes.  Both became so engrossed in each other's eyes that they never noticed as Rei's temper began to flourish, only to hiss out of existence as Ami gaved Rei a plate of chicken.  They never saw as Rei bit it and whine that it was raw, only to heat it up.  Coming to, they both realized what they were doing and quickly turned away, a red tint tainting their cheeks.

"Ahem…food anyone?"  Ami said, and Lita quickly stole another glance at Android 17 before blushing and picking at her cold food.  Android 17 was thinking how cute she looked and deciding whether or not to listen to his emotions.  His mind and heart began to argue, and he listened just in time as Lita spoke.

"Well…seeing as you DO have fire powers, Rei…" Lita was saying.

"We were wondering if YOU could heat it up." ChiChi, Goku's wife finished.  Whatever else transpired was lost to both Lita and 17.

Looking at Ami and Gohan, Lita couldn't help but feel envious of her Mercian friend.   She had found love and happiness…and Lita was happy for her, she truly was!  Honestly…but that didn't mean she couldn't feel jealous…if even the slightest.  Seeing how happy her friend was, Lita averted her eyes down to her now heated food.   A tear slipped from the corner of her eyes as she thought of the love she would never….COULD never have.

Android 17's mind and heart was still argueing.  But when he saw that shimmer of a tear slide down his Lita's face, his mind lost.  His Lita..hm..that had a nice ring to it.

Lita quickly stood from the table, hastily excusing herself and left, unaware of the eyes that followed her.

**********************

"Baka baka baka baka!  You just HAD to fall for him didn't you!  Baka baka baka baka!!  How could you be so foolish!  He would only hurt you…just like Freddy…" Lita was ranting, pacing around in her room.  She had fallen for that mysterious android, and oh how far she had fallen.  She knew that she would love him from the moment she laid eyes on him.  Wai!!  Love!???!!  A cruel ironic smile graced her face as she laughed a soulless laugh.  She had fallen for him…so hard, so fast, she didn't even realize it…didn't realize that she loved him!  But he could never feel the same about her….even if he did, they could never be. She swore to protect her princess, and would do anything to ensure her safety.  Her princess and friend came first.  Princess first, self second…duty before self.  Duty before love….

"BAKA!!" Lita suddenly screamed out, hurling a vase into the wall.  She felt a sadistic smile creep onto her face as it shattered to a million pieces, so many broken shards…each shard a piece of her broken heart.  Her fist clenched and unclenched as silent and furious tears poured from her eyes.

She loved him…but for her, her princess, she would let him go.  She would let her heart be broken, never to mend.  She would let her soul die, if only to see her princess continue to live.AN:..is it just me or does it sound like Usagi is getting 17??? 'o.O`

'But she wouldn't want you to be unhappy…she would never be happy if your spirit is dead…' that voice….that dreaded voice spoke into her mind.  That voice…that no good dirty rotten voice that belonged to the source of all her pain, her agony… the voice that belonged to her broken heart.

"But she will be safe!" Lita whispered to herself harshly.  Bringing a shaking fist to her chest, she allowed herself to picture what it would be like without being bind to her duty…but she couldn't…it was impossible.  If she hadn't sworn to protect Serena, then she never would have met her…and that…itself…was shunning life…but was shunning love the same?  She smiled wryly…yes…either way…she was dead.  Giving a lifeless laugh, she glared unseeingly at the mirror on the side of a wall.  Walking towards the mirror, she continued to gaze at the mirror, not seeing it, but not NOT seeing it there neither.

"For you, princess, I pledge my power and kingdom.  For you princess, I pledge my alliance and protection.  For you princess, I vow to forever serve you and your glorious kingdom.  For you princess, I pledge my honor.  For you princess…I pledge my life, my heart, and my soul…for you princess….for you…I pledge my life…my heart and my soul…for you princes.  My heart and my soul I pledge for you, princess,…my heart and my soul…for you princess…MY HEART AND MY SOUL!!!" In a fit of fury, Lita slammed her fist into the mirror, shards of glass flying everywhere, some embedding themselves into her fist, and others grazing her flawless skin.  But Lita didn't feel it, she was numb.

"For you princess, I died all those times…for you princess…I die now…" Lita whispered brokenly.  Falling down, so that she was on her knees and hands, she grabbed the plush carpet, staining it crimson red, with her blood.

"For you princess…I give up…my love…17…" She whispered even more brokenly, before falling into fits of sobs that racked her body.

********************

To say 17 was shocked was an understatement.  After realizing he loved Lita, and making the mistake of letting his sister and Mina know, receiving a few well placed punches and smacks for not realizing it sooner, he had headed off to Lita's room to tell her, hoping not to face rejection.  What greeted him was not expected.

Lita was on the floor, one fist bloody and shards of glass laid everywhere.  She had whispered, in a broken voice that tore at his heart, " For you princess…I give up…my love….17…."

Had not the situation been so grave, 17 would have jumped up and down in joy.  But now was not the time to celebrate..no…that would be later…now, he had to care for his Lita.

********************

Lita looked up as she felt a hand on her shoulder.  Tearful forest green eyes met ice blue eyes.

"…17?  What are you doing in here…in MY room?" Lita asked, hastily wiping her tears away, leaving streaks of blood on her face.

"…"  17 made no comment but grinned at Lita's attempt to cover up her tears and obvious sobs.  Swiftly, he swept her into his arms, bringing her to the king sized beds.  Before he even placed her down, Lita had fallen asleep, exhausted, and he immediately began the process of taking out the shards of glass that had attached themselves in the cuts of her arms.  Afterwards, he cleaned out the blood, wiping off the blood that had smeared her face.  Not sure if he had to spray any anti-septics on her wounds, he quickly sought out the medical advise of Ami.  Bad idea….  Why?  Mina was there and well, Mina had no reason to keep all of this a secret.

**************************

"WHAT!!?!?!?!!  SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH LITA?!!?!  SHE DID WHAT?!?!!!" Mina exclaimed after 17 explained the predicament. Ami cringed at the shrillness of her voice.

Mina was shocked.   She knew that Lita and 17 had fallen for each other, how could she not as the Senshi of Love.  She knew that Lita would have a harder time accepting her feelings, as Lita, like the rest of the Senshi, believed in duty before self.  But, unlike some of the other senshi, Lita would not allow herself to feel the love of a lover.  Mina felt a spark pull and she gaved a wry smile.  Rei and Yamcha had just got together…she felt it.

'Lita's just like Rei…except Rei gaved into her feelings…'  She snapped out of her thoughts as Ami spoke.

"Here are some bandages, spray some of this so her cuts don't get infected…and we should call Hotaru to heal Lita a bit."  Ami was saying.  She turned to Mina, only to see Mina leave the room, calling in a shrill voice for Hotaru.

*********************

"Ugh…" Lita groaned, waking up.  Looking at the clock on her dresser top, she groaned at the time.  3:00 AM stared back at her.  Sitting up, she looked around a bit, flustered as to why there was a head on her bed…her eyes widened when she realized it was 17.

"But why…" and the previous events flooded her head.  One lone tear slid down her face, only one.  The same one lone tear that Android 17, who had been awoken by Lita's movements, gently wiped away with his thumb.

"You didn't think I would leave you there did you?" He asked tiredly.  At Lita's still confused stare, he chuckled.

"Wha..what?"  Lita blinked as 17 chuckled again.

"Unlike someone I know, I decided to listen to my heart…" 17 chuckled lightly.

"Huh?"  Lita was still confused.  17 groaned.

'Guess I'll have to show her.' And with that last thought, 17 captured Lita's lips.

Needless to say, Lita was shocked.  This was NOT what she was expecting.  Two seconds later, she began responding before her mind took over…approximately 20 seconds later.  She broke off the kiss, rudely shoving a confused 17 away in the process.  Tears threatened to escape her eyes as she clenched her fists, biting back a surprised shout as pain shot through her injured arm.

"..I..I'm sorry..b..b..but I…I…I can't!  Please….don't make this any harder…"Lita bit back a sob, before continuing in a trembling voice.  "Please…you..must understand…SHE comes first…"  At 17's injured look, which was quickly covered up in a look of indifference, she quickly added, " Duty before self."

17 hung his head in understanding, but…hurt.  His chest hurt…a pain he never felt before…the pain of rejection.  Swiftly getting up, he began to leave, turning back only once, as he recalled the farewell words of her, Lita's princess.

"I won't let you go that easily…" and with that, he was gone.

*******************************

She was such an enigma, and though he found her loyalty to her princess very…interfering and annoying right now, he knew that it was one of the qualities that made him fall for her.  Her loyalty…something he so admired and loved, yet so hated.   How was it possible?  He recalled the last words of the departing princess.

"17, go for it!  She's one of a kind…" He hid a smirk…she was one of a kind all right…and he had gone for it…and now…he was still going.

**********************

Lita bit back the tears.  Duty before self.  Still, it would have been nice to…NO!!  She would not…COULD not think of it!  It would never happen…but against her mind's wish, her heart imagined.  Imagined of life with him..of his dark hair, his icy eyes…his sculpted bod-NO!!  'Think of the princess…the princess…..' and images of her princess flooded her mind.  Finally, the image came to a halt…a memory.  The memory of the day her princess left to train.  Her princess's last words came to her.

"Lita…I'm going to miss your cooking! Watch Trunks for me and take care of 17!" Serena winked.

Lita's eyes widened in realization.  She knew!!  She knew!!  Serena had known and…and…had given her consent?  Hai!  She had given her consent.  Lita would have been jumping up and down for joy had a sudden thought not struck her.  She had to see 17.

**********************

"What the?!!?" 17 jumped up in alarm as the door to his room slammed open, a glowing Lita on the other side.  Panting for breath, after all, his room WAS on the other side of the house and she HAD ran all the way there.

"Lita?  What are you doing here??  Is something wrong??"

"Sh…She..kn..knew!!  She gives her consent!"  Lita was bursting with joy now.

"Wha what?!?!"

"Serena!!  She knows about this..a..about US and she don't care!!  She..she…she WANTS us to be together…I think…well, she gives her consent!  Oh, I've been such an idiot!  I didn't even realize that she gave it before she left and…17?"  Lita was looking at a dazed 17, worried that all the information may have short-circuited his brain.

"…" 17 shook his head once before what she said sunk in.  'Did she just say what I think she said?'

"Yoohoo!!  17??!!  Are you alright?!?!" Lita looked worriedly at 17.

"H..Hai…demo…are you saying you WANT to be together?"  a slightly dazed 17 asked.

"No…"  17 looked up, hurt.  Lita grinned and continued.

"I've ALWAYS wanted us to be together…I'm saying that now, we CAN be together!"  Lita grinned triumphantly.  17's face lit up like a child's face on Christmas Day.

********************

WOOHOOOO!!  I'M DONE WITH THE CHAPTER!! Heheh…well…anyways, gomen nasai for taking so long.  REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Hehehe…HAPPY HOLIDAYS PEOPLE!!!^-^V


	20. ...Um....riite...

Oheyo minna!  Gomen nasai for taking so long to get this out.  Heheh…I've been busy, lazy during my free times, and well..just living!...heheh…alright, I'm kind've skipping any romance chapters due to the fact that well…I'm just not into romance stories right now ^-^()..oh…hai, I kno Piccalo is asexual…but hey! It's MY story…my ideas..my world!! Muahahaha!!…eh..…anyways, enough of my rambling!

Disclaimer- glarez Do I LOOK…*ahem* SOUND like I own these shows?

Ch. 17

*****Info*******

Goten and Mina were already going out before they left to train at the Gates of Time

Amara and Piccolo finally got together after the first year spent at the Gates of Time.  It had taken being locked in a closet that could not be destroyed due to fear of having to deal with one pissed off Time Guardian…and of the possibility that the ki could have actually hit the Time Gates and damage the time stream.  Why was this possible?  The oh so smart and innocent Z team and S team members involved in this had conviently placed the two struggling victims in a closet that HAPPENED to be immune to physical abuse…and the only side weak enough to be affected by a ki blast had been facing the Time Gates…the closet had coincidently been right in front of the Time Gates, much to the grumblings and annoyance of Piccalo, Amara and Trista.  After they had finally gotten out of the closet, four hours later, everyone, victims or not, had been given a thorough lecture by an angry Time Guardian.

Michelle and Tien had hooked up a bit after Lita and 17 had.  Rei, Mina and Lita had played matchmaker.

Trunks became depressed soon after arriving at the Gates, going through, what was dubbed as "Serena-Withdrawal" and it took EVERYONE to bring him back up.  Mainly, they told him that Serena would be hurt if she ever found out about his depression, and she may be/ is able to feel his depression.

Beryl had left the Time Gates to go back to her kingdom.  Her kingdom rejoiced at the absence of their "missing" king.  Parades and celebrations were held in honor of his "abdicating the throne".  Meanwhile, the generals of Beryl's kingdom had not been seen since they had brought their queen back to her awaiting kingdom.

10 years has passed at the Gates of Time and only a week has passed in the outside world.

********************

"HAHAHHAHAHA!!  CAN'T CATCH ME!! AHAHAHA!!  YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!! NEE-NER NEE-NER NEE-NER!! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!!!" Mina was running around the house, sticking her tongue out at Goten, her long time boyfriend.  With an extra burst of energy, Goten caught up to her, and pulled her down to the floor.  There, they both remained, Goten on top of Mina, both trying to catch their breath….which was kind of hard to do, as they lost their breath, gazing into each other's eyes.  Though they have been going out for 10 years, Time Gates timezone, their feelings for one another never diminished and both still acted as childish as ever.  

None of the scouts nor Z senshi changed physically, though many were a lot happier and out-going emotionally.  This, of course, did not apply for Trunks, who was not as happy without Serena, and was quite envious of the others.

"Are you two at it again?  Ugh… get a room!"  Rei rolled her eyes, coming into the room just in time to see the scene.

"And you're one to talk Rei…"  Lita came in, pointing towards an oblivious Yamcha.  Rei blushed.

"Alright you guys, we have to go see Trista.  She says it's time to go."  Ami appeared, with Gohan behind her, his arms around her petite waist.

"Hai!" and with that, all left the house, which soon vanished.

"I'm going to miss that place…" Bulma replied forlornly.

"I know..it's been our home for ten years…."  ChiChi sighed.

"But hey!  We're going back now!"  Mina chirped.  The others nodded, looked at the vacant spot that once held their splendid house one last time, and walked towards the Gates of Time.  Each thinking of their times at the Gates of Time, and at the same time, looking forward to going back to the "real world".

****************************

"Forgive me for the intrusions, Generals, but her majesty requires your presence in her private chambers."  The maid told the Generals.

"Well, you heard her Jade, let's go!!"  Ruby jumped up, dragging Jade with her.

"You seem eager to see her majesty again." Amethysts stated, smirking slightly.

"Could this eagerness to see her majesty have to do with the fact that Jade had you beat…AGAIN?"  Garnet, the last of the four Generals for Beryl's kingdom perked and eyebrow.

"What ever do you mean?  Me?  Beat?!!  HA!!  Never!  She didn't say checkmate…so therefore…SHE DIDN'T HAVE ME BEAT!!  HAHAHAHA!!" The generals all sweat dropped as Ruby laughed insanely, dragging Jade with her.  The two male generals sighed, bowed their head, and followed along, wondering what made their fellow red-headed comrade so…perky!

*************************

"Momoon…..do I have to?"  Serena looked pitifully at..well..the moon.  She was currently encased in a bubble orbiting the moon.

"Hai, child."

"But I don't want to!" Serena whined.

"You must hone your powers, child.  This is part of your training."  And with that, the bubble Serena was encased in popped, leaving Serena floating in empty space.  Serena gasped.

"Wai!!  I don't know how to dodge asteroids!!!!"  Serena screamed, before she was transported into the middle of an asteroid belt.

"AH!!!" Serena barely dodged the asteroid in front of her.

*************************

"You called, your majesty?" the Generals bowed.  Beryl sighed.

"You guys…quit it!  You know by now I hate all of that proper stuff!"  Beryl laughed, rolling her eyes.

" But _your majesty, _I would never DREAM of disrespecting you!"  Jade replied, rolling her eyes.  Beryl laughed, throwing a pillow in her direction.  Jade in return, caught it.

"I believe we were summoned her for a reason, your majesty..erm..Beryl?"  Garnet asked.  He still had a hard time remembering to call his queen by her given name in private.

"Oh hai!  We're going to fight in the tournament!"  Beryl grinned.

"What?!?!"

"Are you guys going deaf or something?  We…are…going..to..fight..in..the..tournament!  Is that so hard to grasp?"  Beryl teased.

"Hai…NO!"  The generals replied.

"Good, now we're going to train!"  Beryl grinned.

"What?!!  Your majesty!!  YOU TOO?!!?  You can't fight!  You might get hurt!"  General Garnet stepped up, stating the thoughts rushing through all the generals' heads.

"Of course!  That's why I'm going to train of course!  Duh!  I said WE, didn't I?  Honestly, you're getting old Garnet!"  Beryl teased, pushing the shocked generals out of chambers.  She shut and locked the door behind them.

Three….

Two…..

One…

BANG! BANG!!  Beryl grinned.  Her guardians were SO predictable!  Beryl hummed to herself and began to brush her hair as her guardians and best friends continued to bang their fists on her door and shout their protests at her decision to fight.

'They'll give up soon…' Beryl's grin turned to a frown.  'In about a day or two…'

**********************

"HOME SWEET HOME!!"  Goten yelled, running around the yard of CC.  The others sweatdropped.

"It's good to be back…though I must admit, I'm going to miss my lab back in the Time Gates…but on the other hand…we're going to have so much new products to place in the market now!"  Bulma headed for her lab.

"Well, we better get going.  Bye."  The S senshi said, floated a bit, flew and began to head to their house.  Some yelled back at their respected love, promising to see them soon.

"VISIT US SOMETIME!!" Bra yelled out.

"WE WILL!!" Mina yelled back.

"Goten!!  GET BACK HERE!!"  ChiChi yelled out.  Goten immediately rushed over, after all, what kind of idiot wanted to get ChiChi mad?

"We're going home now, I'll cook as soon as we get there!  Oh, I hope the place didn't get TOO messy without me there to clean it!"  ChiChi grinned, happy to be able to see her house again.  At the mention of food, Goku grinned, and his eyes lit up.

"Really?!!  Let's go!!  Bye you guys!"  Goku grabbed a surprised Gohan, Goten and ChiChi and instant transmissioned them to their house.

"Come on brat, we've got training to do." Vegeta smirked and headed towards the gravity room, not that it'd do much good now…after all, he HAD surpassed the minimum that it could reach in the Time Stream.  He'll have to get that woman to fix it later.

Trunks sighed.  His dad would never change.  Looking at the sky, he hid a grin.  'Soon Sere, we'll see each other again."  And with that, he followed his dad.

***************************

"AHAHHAHA!!  I AM THE QUEEN OF ALL ASTEROID DODGING THINGS!!" Serena laughed hysterically,  after having dodged all the asteroids in the belt.  She heard Momoon sigh in her head.

"Heheh..that was fun!"  Serena grinned, before vanishing and appearing back at the moon.

"Momoon!! Let's do that again!"  Serena grinned.

"Not now, child, calm yourself.  Begin your meditation now child."

***********************

"Who is your master?" Chaodymion asked the kneeling figures in front of him.

"You are, master."  The monotone  voices replied.

"Excellent..now go off and make yourself scarce"  Chaodymion ordered.

"As you wish."  And each of the figures in front of him departed.

"I truly am a genius.  Those brats will pay for their treachery!  They'll never know what hit them!"  Chaodymion smirked, before breaking into a fit of insane laughter.

'Insane baka!" one of the figures previously kneeling in front of him thought silently.  'I can't believe you actually believe you could place ME under your control!'  The figure thought silently, looking at the fire that had been made.

*************************

The figure 'born' from the stars grinned.  Oh yes, this WOULD be interesting.  Most definitely!  She couldn't wait to see her "daughter" again.  It had been so long.  Of course, she wouldn't have minded if the reason for her being brought forth was less….troublesome…but hey!  Life's not fair ne?  She grinned.  Pulling a strand of hair behind her ear, she continued to watch the orb.  Her "daughter" was relaxing right now.

"My dear daughter, soon, you will take your rightful thrown, with your rightful mate, and then…then, NOTHING and NOONE will hurt you again, my little one.  At least, you will not be hurt by evil..well…perhaps INDIRECTLY…but hey!  Nothing is set on stone!  Well…maybe not so soon…but hey!  What's  time to an immortal?"The figure grinned and giggled, it was good to have a body again!  She hadn't had one in….oh…about the beginning of time and the universe!  She giggled again.

**************************

"Ccccccchhhhiiiiilllllldddddddddd……"  the mysterious voice called out.

"Who are you?!  Why am I here?!!?"  Serena screamed.  She was standing in the middle of nowhere…there was not a single organism, dead or alive around.

"Yooouuuuuuu hhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvveeeeeee aaaawwwwaaaakkkkkeeeeennnnneeeeddddd" the voice droned.

"I know that!"  Serena snapped.  She had been having such a nice dream about Trunks..when THIS dream interrupted.

"…bbbbuuuuuttttt nnnnoooootttttttt qqqqquuuuiiiiiiittttteeeeee sssssoooooooo…." The voice continued.

"WHAT?!!?"  Serena shrieked.  After all, she thought she had fully awaken…but then again…this WAS her dream world.

"WHO ARE YOU!!  SHOW YOURSELF!!"  Serena screamed.

"Ccccchhhhhiiiiiillllllldddd….hhhhhaaaaaavvvvveeee nnnnoooo ffffeeeeeaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr…."  The mysterious voice echoed around her.

"Who said I was afraid?"

"…Bbbuuuuttt yyyyooooouuuu aaaarrrrrrreeeeee…."

"Am not!"  Serena retorted.  The voice replied with an echoing laughter.

"Tttttiiiiimmmmmeeeeee wwwwwiiiiiilllllllll rrrrreeeeevvvvvveeeeeeeeaaaaaaalllll aaaaaallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll…" the voice replied.

"WHA!?!?!!"  Serena's eyes snapped open.  

'What kind of dream was THAT?!!' she thought.

'Oh child…if only you knew…' the moon thought silently, shedding an invisible tear. AN- well…that'z different…

******************************

"WHAT?!?!!  WAS THAT SUPOSE TO HAPPEN!??!"  Destiny yelled.

"Perhaps." Fate shrugged.

"That's not faaaaiiirr!!!  It's OUR jobs to send the dreams!"  Destiny whined.  Fate chuckled.

"We don't control EVERYTHING that happens, love!"

"Hai, I know…but still….it wouldn't have HURT for her to warn us that she was going to send Sere a dream!"  Destiny pouted.  Fate chuckled.

*******************************

Heheh=^-^=..aren'tcha so proud of me??=^-^=….Heheh… well, that'z the end of the chapter cuza Imma still thnking of what should happen next! ^.~…oh, for those reading my other story, **_Coming Home, _**I won't be continueing that story until I'm done with this!  So gomen, but no more updates until I finish this story.  Aiite, REVIEW!!!  REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!….if ya don't..i'll wait even longer to post up the next chapter! ^.~


	21. ...........

Oheyo Minna! Gomen Nasai for taking so long to get this chapter out!!!! I had writer's block..hehehe^-^;;;;;;;

Sun Galaxia- you command me? Eh..looks like I'm not so good on taking orders ne? ^-^;;

Anthony ()- I am SOOO not mean!^-^V

Arigatou to everyone who reviewed!! You're the best!!!!!!!

I'd also like to thank everyone who read this..and stuck with it…arigato for putting up with me and my..lazyness and all my writer's blocks etc…!! =^-^=

Disclaimer- Don't own either show.

True Destiny- Chap…forgot ^-^;;;;

********************************

 For recap..read the story…

********************************

"I'm tired of waiting for the battle…." Chaodymion turned to face his mindless zombie-like slaves.  "Spread the word…the battle starts in two hours."

"Yes, sire." And each of his mindless slaves went out to do their master's bidding.

*********************************

"Stupid dream!  Ruining my beauty sleep like that!  What's  a girl gotta do around here to get some sleep?!!?  Arg!  Why can't I just have ONE normal day!  All I ask for is ONE STUPID SIMPLE BORING DAY!!  IS THAT SO HARD TO GIVE?!?!!" Serena ranted, stomping about.

"Child…calm yourself…don't you feel it?" Momoon calmly told the angry princess.

"Feel what?  I don't feel--"  Serena gasped.  "That…that…POWER!!  Wh…what is it!?!"  Serena gasped.

"Relax child, that is of no threat.  Turn your attention to Earth." Momoon commanded.  Serena did as she was asked.  She gasped and staggered back.

"THAT NO GOOD DIRTY ROTTEN SON OF A BLOODY--" Serena let out a string of…figurative language.   She stopped, eyes clothes and chest heaving.  When she opened her eyes, they shown with determination.  "I must help them."

"CHILD!  You cannot!  You know what will happen if you do!" Momoon cried, alarm sounding in her voice.

"I MUST help them!  I know what will happen!  But I must!! They need my help!  Earth needs my help!  THEY need my help!…HE needs me!  I cannot fail!"  Serena stated, her voice leaving no room for argument.  Momoon sighed.

"But if you leave, the consequences--" she was interrupted by Serena, no, not Serena, Serena had surrendered to one of her other halves.  Serena did not interrupt her, but the princess of the moon, the high princess of the Solar System did…she was interrupted by the melodic voice of the High Princess Serenity, whose eyes were closed and her fists, clenched.

"I know what will happen…but they need my help…I cannot _NOT help them!"   Serenity opened her royal blue eyes, shimmering with unshed tears.  Her fist continuously clenched and unclenched.  When she spoke, her voice was thick with emotion, yet so hoarse and so very grave-sounding.  "I MUST help them…even if it costs me my life!"  and with that, Princess Serenity surrendered herself to the power of the senshi of the moon.  Princess Serenity, Serena, two very similar girls, different only in appearance, and other minor differences, surrendered to the Senshi of the Moon, Sailor Moon.  Sailor Moon's azure eyes shone with determination.  _

"I leave now.  Good bye…Momoon."  Sailor Moon jumped into the air and was immediately encased in a protective bubble.  "I will protect Earth with my life, Momoon…I will make you proud…and Endymion WILL pay for daring to taint you with his presence!"  And with that, the bubble that surround Sailor Moon sped off towards Earth.

"I am already proud, child.  Be safe…my daughter."  The moon shooked a couple of times, before it rested.  It was time for rest now…the moon had gone through so much torchure..so much aches and pain…it had taken so much energy to get through being invaded by negative energy, then destroyed by that Namek, only to be pulled back together by the sheer wish of its princess.  Yes, it was time to sleep and recuperate now.  With one last shudder the moon finally stood still, with one final thought.

'Sailor Moon…Princess Serenity…Serena…you are all my children…you're pain..is my pain.'

Encased in her bubble, Sailor Moon allowed herself a sad grin.  'Momoon…I will make him pay for what he has done to you…I will make him pay…mother.'

******************************

"Special beam cannon!" Piccalo shouted, killing off the last of the demons.  The Z and S senshis had been having a nice day out, relaxing before they would have to train again, when the demons had shown up with a message.  Naturally, Vegeta had immediately began to destroy them as soon as he heard the message and he followed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JERK!!  WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS MOVING THE FIGHT TO HAPPEN IN TWO HOURS!!  WHY I OUTTA…" and Lita began to cackle with thunder as 17 watched with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Quiet onna!" Vegeta snapped.  Lita growled, as well as 17.

"Why you!  I should--"

"Stop this!  We need to get ready, NOW!" Amara looked between Vegeta and Lita.  Bulma spoke up.

"Amara's right.  The Earth is at stake here and you two are fighting over something so petty?!!  WELL LET ME TELL YOU—" she was cut off by Trista.

"We should leave."  Her voice held authority no one dared argue with…though Vegeta and Piccalo DID have some choiced words in the matter.

*****************************

"Soo…Chaodymion decided to move the tournament up…interesting."  The figure born from the stars watched the orb intently.  With a wave of her hand, the orb changed to a different scene.  Sailor Moon appeared on the picture.  "Little one…you're time is not now….no, Fate and Destiny had you go through so many trials…each of which you've triumphed.  But I wonder…I wonder child…will you overcome this trial?  Will you be able to fight those you hold so dear to you?  Will you be able to overcome your family child?"  The figure "born" from the stars closed her eyes, her face, grave.

"Fate!  Destiny!  Appear at once!" she ordered.  Wisps of mist appeared before her, before vanishing and revealing the sheepish form of Fate and Destiny.

"Hehe…it's good to see you again, you're majesty." Destiny grinned, curtsying. 

"Your majesty." Fate bowed deeply.

"No need for formalities, dear friends.  But tell me…what are the odds that she will make it before she begins to feel the effects of her leaving too soon?"

"I'm afraid the odds are against her, your maj--" fate was interrupted.

"Harmony, Fate, call me Harmony…that goes for you too, Destiny."

"Of course."

"As I was saying, before I was so RUDELY interrupted," here, Fate mock glared at the figure, now known as Harmony, who had the smile innocently, before continuing, "her chances are slim.  As soon as she arrives, she will begin to feel the results.  I'm…sorry…"  Fate closed his eyes, and Destiny placed a comforting hand on her beloved's shoulder.

"I see," Harmony murmered.  Her gaze fell on the orb again, where Sailor Moon was still being shown.  "Don't worry my bright daughter, I will aid you." Harmony stood from her throne, attracting Destiny and Fate's attention.  "You can remain here, if you wish, but I shall take my leave.  Maybe you two can use this place…it's a change from you're usual place is it not?"

Destiny and Fate made no reply, finally soaking in Harmony's appearance.  They gaped at her appearance.  

She stood at a stunning height, probably close to six feet.  Her hair was in the style of a moon's royal family member, trailing endlessly on the floor like a river of silver with entwined gold.  Upon her head, was a simple gold tiara with a sapphire in the middle.  Her eyes, was silver, though gold specks seemed to glow when the light hit it.  Between her brows, a ten pointed gold star shown, bringing out her slightly tanned flawless skin.  Her figure was curvy, yet slender, draped in a pale lavender gown.  Her longer fingers gripped at her long staff that stood at, at the least, seven feet tall.  On top of her staff, a large gold ring surrounded a multi-colored ten pointed star, in contrast to the silver handle.  She was a sight to behold. AN- sorry for bad description…tired…

"Until next time, old friends." And Harmony took off into Space.

"Children….I am coming…." Harmony murmered.

******************************

"Children…I am coming…" Sailor Moon's eyes snapped open.  That voice…it sounded so familiar…but where???  Why??  How??  Her eyes narrowed in concentration.   Of course!   The voice of her dreams!  But yet…that was not why it sounded so familiar.  But no..it was not important…right now…Chaodymion was important.

*****************************

"Children…I am coming…" Endymion, trapped in his own mind, watched as Chaos seemed to gasp.  His eyes involuntarily widened in surprise.

"Who said that?!" Endymion demanded, but Chaos hushed it. 

"You fool!  Stay out of what is not your business!" Chaos commanded. 

'Chaos…after I get my revenge on those senshis…I will get rid of you…' Endymion thought, unaware that as he and Chaos shared the same body, and Chaos pretty much controlled it, Chaos heard it.

'Fool…you are merely feeding me…you cannot destroy me…I am darkness…I will always exist…as will as light.  Yin and Yang…Good and Bad…Life and Death…Dark and Light…Brother…and Sister…'

******************************

Hehehe…hate me yet? Hehe..well….this chapter might be confusing..and honestly, I don't know what's happening very well..I only have ideas.  Well, I'll try to post up the next chapter ASAP…hehe…till then, JA!! And REVIEW!! It's always a good source of inspiration! Ja!

--Star Siren


	22. The Tournament begins

Oheyo Minna! Gomen for getting this out so late -_-;; I'm a lazy baka…heh, well, I was going through all my stuff and found the files for my stories…heh…went on ff and read the reviews I got an wa-lah….i'm writing again…heh…thanks to all those who reviewed…after reading them, I got this urge to write again^-^V

Cherrygirl- *blushes* aww! I'm glad you think the story is amazing!! Well….glad isn't the word..flattered and ecstatic is more like it ^-^  Arigatou!

Disclaimer- Don't own either show

True Destiny- Chapter 19

*********Recap*****

"Children…I am coming…" Endymion, trapped in his own mind, watched as Chaos seemed to gasp.  His eyes involuntarily widened in surprise.

"Who said that?!" Endymion demanded, but Chaos hushed it. 

"You fool!  Stay out of what is not your business!" Chaos commanded. 

'Chaos…after I get my revenge on those senshis…I will get rid of you…' Endymion thought, unaware that as he and Chaos shared the same body, and Chaos pretty much controlled it, Chaos heard it.

'Fool…you are merely feeding me…you cannot destroy me…I am darkness…I will always exist…as will as light.  Yin and Yang…Good and Bad…Life and Death…Dark and Light…Brother…and Sister…'

****End Recap*******

-----2 hrs has passed-----

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!!!  OUR OWN BRAVE MR. HERCULE HAS ONCE AGAIN DECIDED TO SAVE THE EARTH FROM ITS NEW THREAT.  YOU HEARD RIGHT FOLKS! MR. HERCULE SHALL BE SAVING THE EARTH AGAINST ITS LATEST ENEMY, KNOWN AS CHAODYMION!" the reporter yelled into the mike, with Mr. Hercule and Videl standing next to him smiling at the camera.  "Mr. Hercule, would you like to say a few words?" the reporter asked, turning to the arrogant 'hero'.

"Yes, ahem…CHAODYMION!  YOU LISTEN HERE! I WILL BEAT YOU JUST LIKE I BEAT CELL! AND WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOUR BLOODY PULP OF A BODY, YOU WILL REGRET EVER THREATENING THE EARTH!! AHAHAH!! YEAH!!" and Mr. Hercule gave his ridiculous laugh, all the while flashing the peace sign.

"YOU HEARD IT RIGHT HERE FOLKS ON ZTV!!" the reporter announced, turning around the face the threat to Earth, who had his back facing the camera.  Suddenly, the threat, a man who called himself Chaodymion turned around, a smirk on his face.  The reporter and cameraman quickly took cover.

"They'll be here soon." Chaodymion said, his voice ringing loudly throughout the area.   The reporter, Hercule, Videl and cameraman looked at each other, confused.  They've been there for quite a while now.  They turned their attention back to Chaodymion when he spoke again.  "It's about time you got here."

"Who is he talking about?" Videl asked.  Just then, a large group of people arrived.

"Hey you!! What are you all doing here!??  Don't you know it's dangerous?!?  You could get hurt!  Leave it to the real heros to save Earth, you'll just be in the way!" the reporter shouted at the large group of arrivals.  Most ignored him, while some turned around.

"Believe me, it is YOU who shouldn't be here…this does not concern you.  Leave now or you'll get hurt…we are more than capable of caring for ourselves." A tall brunette with her hair tied in a high ponytail called out.  She turned her attention to the other girls AN- the only girls with the Z senshis are the sailor senshis and they began to converse.

"Will this take all day weaklings?  Which one of you shall I defeat first?" Chaodymion said, drawing attention back to him.

"ME!" Mr. Hercule stepped up to the ring.  Chaodymion smirked.

"Weakling." With that said, he pointed an index finger at Mr. Hercule, who was thrown back into a mountain by an invisible wind.

"DAD!!" Videl yelled out, sighing in relief when she saw her father move from his position.  Turning her attention back to Chaodymion, she snarled.  "YOU!" she cried, before running at him, preparing to attack.  She jumped to kick him, but found herself frozen in mid air.

"Pathetic." And with that, Chaodymion brought a hand up as an invisible wind knocked Videl next to her father.  Needless to say, the reporter and cameraman by now, was in hiding.

"Chaodymion, that's enough!"

"Sailor Senshis..how nice of you to come…so who shall I fight first hm?" Chaodymion smirked arrogantly.

"We won't let you win Chaodymion!" Goku yelled.  "I'll go first!"  as he began towards the ring, he was stopped by an outstretched arm in front of him.

"Iie, Goku…" Amara said.

"What?  Amara, what are you do-" Goku was interrupted by Ami.

"We're sorry, demo" Rei then interrupted Ami.

"This is our battle."

"You cannot…" Lita began.

"Interfere in it." Mina finished.

"He is ours…" Amara began and Michelle finished for her.

"To defeat…"

"Once and for all…" Hotaru breathed out.

"Please understand." Trista said as the Sailor Senshi all looked at the Z senshi, pleading with their eyes that the Z senshi understand.  Chaos, as well as Endymion was THEIR enemy, not the Z senshis.

"What?!!  No way are you doing this without us!"  Yamcha cried out, glaring at Rei, betrayal shining in his eyes.

"Yeah!  We trained just as hard as you did to save this Earth….OUR Earth!  He's threatening our home!" Goten yelled out.  Mina closed her eyes as a tear slipped out.

"We didn't think you'd understand." Amara said.  "Girls?  Henshin yo!"

"Hai!"

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Venus Eternal Power!"

"Uranus Eternal Power!"

"Neptune Eternal Power!"

"Saturn Eternal Power!"

"Pluto Eternal Power!"  As the girls transformed into their eternal forms, everyone shielded their eyes from the bright light.  When the light faded, the Sailor Senshi stood proudly.

"Saturn, pull up the shield."  Sailor Uranus ordered.

"Hai…silence wall….surround!" the Saturn senshi called out, and instantly  the Z senshi were incased in a protective purple barrier. AN- I know that's the exact name of her wall, demo I'm changing it a bit^-^;;

"What?!! Let us out!" Trunks cried out, banging against the shield.  Sure that the shield would hold the Sailor Senshi turned to face Chaodymion.

"Well well…let's get started…let me show you my newest allies…" Chaodymion smirked as a portal opened up from behind him.   Nine figures stepped out from behind him.  The Sailor Senshis gasped.

***********************************

Serena looked at the blue green planet she was traveling to.  "Soon my friends…I'm coming…." Her eyes widened in pain as her body jerked forward in the protective bubble she was in.  She gasped for breath as the electric shock coursing through her body ended.  "I'm coming senshis…" she gasped out.  'I just don't know if I'll arrive to you alive….'

***********************************

"She's already feeling the effect of leaving her training so soon…" Destiny breathed out.

"Hai…" Fate placed an arm around Destiny's shoulder.  "She's a strong one…she'll make it…" he reassured her.

"Hai I know…it's not whether or not she makes it to Earth that worries me…it's what will happen when she reaches the Earth…"

***********************************

"Iie…Chaos!!  How could you!!?!"  Sailor Mars cried out.

"What's the matter, little Mars?  You can't fight them?  Hm…You can't fight you're darling old grampy?" Chaodymion answered mockingly.  Behind him stood his newest slaves.  The familes and two friends of the Sailor Senshis.  He grinned.  Without the Sailor Senshi to protect them, they had been easy prey to him.  Knowing the senshis could never hurt their friends and family, he had captured and brainwashed the families, giving them the power to attack the sailor girls.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!??!" Sailor Venus cried out, looking at the dead eyes of her parents.

"What Venus?  You don't like my new slaves…I got these two just for you." Chaodymion replied, motioning for both Mr. and Mrs. Aino to come forth.

"Chaos..I should have expected something like this from you!" Sailor Uranus growled out.

"Enough chit chat…let's fight.  Slaves, attack!" Chaodymion ordered.

****************************

"Let us out!!!" Gohan was hitting against the shield, trying to break it.

"It's no use…the shield is too strong Gohan." Piccalo stated.

"We gotta try!  Why aren't those girls fighting back!"  Tien.

"They won't fight their own family, Tien…" Trunks said, staring at the battle sadly.  'Serena…they need you…demo..you can't help them…help me….'

"Family?" Chou-Zu looked shocked, but after looking at who the girls' were fighting realized it was true.  Somehow, Chaodymion had gotten the girls' family to join his side.

************************

"Mom, don't do this!!  Don't you recognize me?!?" Sailor Mercury cried out, dodging another blast from her mother.

"You are the enemy!  I must destroy you!" Ms. Mizuno cried out, as she landed a kick on her daughter.  "Why won't you fight back brat?" she snarled out.

"I…I can't hurt you." Sailor Mercury said, before being knocked back by a blast.

"Mom…what did he do to you?  Can't you see Chaodymion is using you?" Sailor Mercury whispered as she got up.

"He did nothing to me!  How dare you speak of master like that!" Ms. Mizuno sent out a larger blast to her daughter, who, unable to block the attack without sending it back to her mother was hit head on.

"Mom…don't you recognize me…" Ami whispered brokenly, as she got up slowly.  She couldn't hurt her mom…..iie…she WOULDN'T hurt her mom…even if it costed her her life…she couldn't bring herself to.  "It's me, mom…." Ami said, slowly walking up to her mother, hoping to see recogntion in her mother's eyes.  "It's me mom…Ami….you're daughter…." Ami said.  Hope flared up as a flash of recognition flashed through her mother's eyes, before the same dead look appeared once again.

"You are not my daughter." Ms. Mizuno stated emotionlessly, as Ami gasped and blinked back tears.

"Iie…Okaa-san…iie….you do..I..I AM your daughter!"  Ami cried out.  The body of Ms. Mizuno merely stared at her through empty eyes.

"You are not my daughter…" She said before summoning forth her largest attack to appear behind Sailor Mercury.  As she tried to physically attack the ice senshi, her moves were each blocked.

"Iie Okaa-san….I AM your daughter…you just don't remember…" Sailor Mercury whispered harshly.

"My memory is fine!" Ms. Mizuno hissed, finally landing a punch on Sailor Mercury's face.  "I have no daughter!"  At this remark, Sailor Mercury froze.

She knew her mom was being controlled by Chaodymion, but that didn't stop the shock and pain that hit her with her mother's words.  Her mother could do nothing else to her that would hurt her more than what she had just said. 

Seeing that Sailor Mercury was wide opened for her attack, Ms. Mizuno finally allowed her largest attack to attack the ice senshi from behind.  She frowned as the ice senshi didn't even let out a scream when she was hit, or when she fell to the floor without a whimper.  She didn't get back up.  AN..just to have you all know..i'm terrible with fighting scenes…

----------------------

"AMI!!" Gohan cried out as he saw her plummet to the ground.  He waited anxiously for her to get up.  She didn't.

"Iie…AMI!!  GET BACK UP!! AMI!!"

***********************

"Ami…" Serena breathed out, tears clouding her vision.  "Ami…how is it possible that your opponent was so strong that it was able to knock you out?  I can sense the planet Mercury's distress at you're lack of energy…"

***************************

"Please listen to me Mr. Tsukino!!  You're being controlled!!  Don't do this!!"  Sailor Jupiter pleaded with Serena's father.  She could not attack him, not when it would hurt her princess emotionally.

"Shuttup and fight!"  he growled out as she barely dodged his attack.

"Iie Mr. Tsukino…I can't fight you!! Not when it would hurt Serena!  Don't you remember Serena??" Sailor Jupiter yelled out.

"Serena…" a flash of recognition flashed through Kenji's eyes.  He paused for a second, but that was all Lita needed.

"Sorry Serena…Mr. Tsukino…but it's for your own safety." Lita said as she pressed pressure point, rendering Mr. Tsukino unconscious.  He fell face down into the earth underneath them.  Lita allowed a tear to fall.  After all,  the Tsukino had welcomed her into their home every time she came over, treating her like family.  Her battle with Mr. Tsukino had ended and she was the victor.   'Then why do I feel like such a loser?' she asked herself, staring at the prone body of Mr. Tsukino.

-----------------

"FIGHT BACK!!" Sammy cried out as Sailor Saturn merely dodged his punch.

"Iie."

"Why?!?"  Sammy growled as she batted away his blast into the air.

"I will not hurt Serena."

"I don't know who this Serena you're talking about is…but I'm not her!" He snarled as he finally landed a punch to her face.  She stumbled back a bit before regaining her balance.

"She's you're sister Sammy!  Don't you remember?!" Sailor Saturn cried out, blocking another of his attacks.

"I have no sister….especially not some wench named Serena!" He spat out.  Hotaru narrowed her eyes.  Family or not, you do NOT insult her princess.  She felt  the powers of Saturn over as she attacked Sammy.

"Never.." punch, dodge "Ever…." Kick, jut elbow against the stomach "Insult" kick "My" dodge, punch, kick, punch "HIME!!!!!!!!" Hotaru screamed as she successfully knocked out Sammy…her hime's earth brother….her eyes widened as the powers of Saturn receded somewhat and she realized what she had done.  "Iie…." Hotaru gasped before exhaustion took over her frail form and she fell to her knees.  "Iie…" 

---------------------------

"Tsukino-san…" Sailor Pluto blocked her punch.  "Listen to me….you have to break out of this control the baka has put you in!"

"Master is no baka!" Mrs. Tsukino yelled, attempting to kick the unhurt Sailor Pluto.

"Tsukino-san, you must listen to me!" Sailor Pluto grabbed the incoming fist.  "You are being controlled by-" she grabbed the other incoming fist.

Mrs. Tsukino snarled, as she attempted to free her arms, kicking her feet wildly.  She landed a kick on Sailor Pluto's shin.  Surprised, Sailor Pluto let go of one of her fists, which she promptly used to punch the Senshi of Time.  Now both fists were free.

"You call yourself a senshi…." Mrs. Tsukino snarled.  Sailor Pluto looked at her calmly, if a bit angrily.

"You'll understand that I have no choice." Sailor Pluto said, effectively knocking out Mrs. Tsukino with her time staff.  "You'll understand that this is for the future."

-----------------------------

"Mom..please…..listen to me!" Sailor Venus pleaded for the umpteenth time.

"It's no use Venus!  The control he has over her is too strong!" Sailor Neptune said, dodging a blast from Mr. Aino and punching him in the stomach.

"Iie!  Don't hurt him Neptune!"  Sailor Venus pleaded.  She was surprised when the older senshi had decided to aid her with her parents, as Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus often fought together.  But Neptune had merely replied that Venus would be needing more help.

"Neptune….Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune cried out, as the wave of water collided with the blast Mrs. Aino had sent towards Sailor Venus, effectively sending the blast away.

"Huh?  Arigatou Neptune-san!" Venus smiled sadly.  There was no way out of this.  "Venus Love Me Chain!" Mrs. Aino growled angrily as the chain tied itself around her.  "Gomen mama, demo this is for your own good." Venus held onto the chain tightly, tightening slightly as her brainwashed mother struggled to free herself.

"Omph!" Mr. Aino lost his breath as the senshi of Neptune delivered a swift kick to his gut.  Muttering a quick apology to the senshi of love, the senshi of the oceans knocked out Mr. Aino.  Looking towards Sailor Venus, she found her with a growling Mrs. Aino.

"Mama…forgive me but I can't just let you go!  Now stop growling and trying to escape!!" Sailor Venus cried as she tightened the chain around her mother.  She winced as her mother cried out in pain.  She stopped moving.  "Mama?!!" she gasped out, letting go of the chain.  A bad move, for as soon as Mrs. Aino was free from the restraint of the love-me-chain, she lunged at her daughter….only to fall unconscious as the senshi of the seas hit her from behind.

"Arigato Neptune-san." The senshi of Venus smiled weakly.  The senshi of the seas offered her a comforting smile.  "Don't worry about them.  They'll be fine."   And with that, both started off towards Sailor Uranus.

-------------------------------

"Andrew!!  Lizzy!!  Stop this right now!"  Sailor Uranus growled out.  She dodged a punch from Lizzy only to get kicked from behind by Andrew.  She growled.  Sure these two people were alright in her book.  Sure they were friends with Koneko…but if they think that she wouldn't fight them when they were attacking her…ESPECIALLY when they were being controlled by that no good AN- insert some words here sorry escuse for a living baka organism, then they had another thing coming.  She growled as she heard Andrew and Lizzy laugh at her.

"Alright…no more Miss. Nice Senshi!  I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTTS!" she growled, and in a flurry of punches and kicks, a surprised Andrew and Lizzy was trying to protect themselves from the wrath of the senshi of the heavens.

"Take that, and that! And that! And where do you think you're going Mr. Let's Kick Amara from Behind huh!?!?!!  What!?!  How dare you block my punch, I'll show you!!  Take that! And that!  And don't forget about that!!  You did not just grab my hair missy!! You take that! And that! And that!!"  could be heard in the large cloud of dust known as Amara kicking the possessed Andrew and Lizzy's butt.

"Amara!!  GO EASY ON THEM!!!!  THEY'RE BEING CONTROLLED REMEMBER?!?!" Mina cried out, fearing for the life of two objects of Amara's rage.

"And finally, take that! HAH!" the cloud of dust cleared to show Amara standing with the two unconscious bodies of Andrew and Lizzy.  Tilting her head towards Lizzy, Amara glared.  "That girl got a good grip! She has a fistful of my hair!!!" she growled.  And sure enough, clutched in Lizzy's tight fist was a small clump of Amara's hair.  Had the event not been so grave, Venus and Neptune may have laughed.

-------------------------

"Grandpa! What are you doing?!!" Sailor Mars yelled, dodging a punch from her grandpa.  She couldn't feel any negative vibes from him, yet he was attacking her!  He grabbed her hair, pulling her head towards him.

"Play along, Rei!" He whispered into her ears, as her eyes widened.  So he was faking it huh?  She'd have to yell at him for tricking her later.  But right now, she would go along with her grandpa's plan.  As she elbowed him in the stomach *gently* he faked pain, doubling over.   She placed her arms around his neck, as if he was in headlock.

"Grandpa…I want you to knock me out." She whispered in his ear.

"What?!?  Rei, are you crazy?" the old man whispered harshly.

"Not for real grandpa!  On the count of three, elbow me in the stomach.  I'll take care of the rest!  Ready?  Three!"  As Rei was elbowed in the stomach, she let go of her grandfather, flying herself into a tree, cringing as she felt the tree crack behind her, sending splinters of wood into her skin.  Falling down, she feigned unconsciousness, all the while gritting her teeth in pain.   She could hear Yamcha shouting her name.  'Gomen Yamcha…'

--------------------

"REI!!"  Yamcha shouted as he saw Rei fly into a tree.  His fear only increased when she didn't get up.

"She has to be faking it…" Piccalo said, looking at her still form.  Yamcha turned around to face him, glaring at the green giant.

"The Namek is right." Vegeta agreed.

"Rei!! Get up!!" Yamcha turned his attention back to Rei, cringing at the sight of her bloodied back.

----------------------

Chaodymion growled.  This was not going well.  The senshis were not supposed to be able to fight his new slaves!!  This was not supposed to happen.  He glanced at the only two victorious slaves.  The old man and the Mizuno lady.  Only they had been successful out of the nine.  No matter.  Mercury and Mars were out cold.  The others were either tired or too emotionally damaged to do much harm…all it seemed, except that Pluto.  That Pluto who was gazing at him right now, as the others slowly gathered next to her, Sailor Uranus holding in her arms Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter holding Sailor Mars.  Feeling two people beside him, Chaodymion turned to see the old man and the woman next to him.

"What would you like us to do, master?" the woman asked.  Chaodymion looked at her then at the old man.  Calling forth more slaves, he waited until he had a small army of slaves, awaiting their orders.

"Attack the senshis." With the order given, Chaodymion watched his minions charge towards the senshis.

"Venus…heart..throb…annihilate!"

"Neptune…torrent…WHIRL!!!"  Sailors Venus and Neptune were the first two to send out their attacks, as Sailor Uranus placed Mercury on the ground, with Sailor Mars, who had whispered to Sailor Jupiter of her consciousness was placed next to Sailor Mercury, still playing the part of a fallen comrade.  The shards of wood embedded into her back only served to remind her that she would need some serious medical treatment as soon as possible.  Sailor Saturn placed a shield around Sailors Mercury and Mars as Sailors Pluto and Jupiter fought the enemy and guarded her at the same time.  Sailor Uranus went to help Sailors Venus and Neptune keep as many of the enemies at bay as possible.

"Uranus…typhoon….CRUSH!!"  Sailor Uranus sent out her attack, only to growl in frustration as more of the minions took the place of the fallen.  Whipping at her space sword, she began to attack the minions with even more ferocity.  A glimmer of light caught her eyes and from the corner of her eyes, she saw Sailor Neptune being physically beaten by the minions as she concentrated on the light forming in her hands.

"Venus…." Sailor Venus placed two fingers on her lips. "Death…" She kissed the two fingers before "blowing" the kiss to her targets. "KISS!!" the dark orange hearts hit their targets, destroying them.  However, Venus's victory was short lived as more showed up in their place.  She was still attacking when Sailor Uranus had barked out the order.

"Surround Neptune!" and with that, the senshis of the wind jumped above the hords of youmas and towards Neptune's side.

"Uranus Space Gale!"  The large gusts of wind was surrounded by rings of energy as it took out dozens of youmas.  Sailor Venus, jumping to the other side of Sailor Neptune sent out her meteor shower, demo, the attacks were enough.  The youmas were advancing closer and closer towards them.

"Pluto Time Accelerate!"

"Jupiter Thunder Cyclone!"  took out more youmas.

"Arigatou!" the senshi of love voiced her gratitude while the senshi of the heavens grunted her gratitude.  As the senshi continued to fight the youmas, no one noticed Ms. Mizuno advancing closer and closer to Sailor Saturn.

"AAAHHHH!!" Sailor Saturn screamed as Ms. Mizuno sent out a blast, hitting her target.

"Jupiter…thunder….crash!"  The attack was just powerful enough to send Ms. Mizuno back  a few steps.  But the damage was done on Sailor Saturn.  Of the two shields she had been holding up, one containing the Z Senshi, and the other, two injured Senshis, only one could hold up.  The shield around Sailors Mercury and Mars disappeared, leaving one just starting to regain consciousness Mercury, and one injured Mars.

"Mars Raging…INFERNO!" Sailor Mars yelled out her attack, sending closer youmas scurrying back away from the flames, only to advance towards the senshis again, doubling in amount.  Just as the youmas were in reaching distance, a sound broke out.  The youmas all halted as the enchanting sound of the violin played through the arena.

"What's this?" Chaodymion growled to himself.  The music sounded oddly familiar.  His eyes widened as he saw the source of the music.  Sailor Neptune was playing the violin, as waves water began to circle around her.  This seemed familiar…but how?

Chaos widened the eyes of his host's body even further.  That looked like the same attack that had used before…eons ago…before the Silver Millenium, before there was such as thing as Sailor Senshis, before the Universe knew of peace and harmony. 

It looked like an attack that had not been used in eons…not since nine girls dared to end his rule, spreading their light and hope throughout the universe…it looked like an attack of Amphitrite, daughter of Neptune.  AN- for the story's sake…let's just say that Chaos and Endymion has no idea who these girls are other than their identity from the Silver Millenium and 20th century She had used this attack to…to what?  It was so long ago, his memory of the event was somewhat fuzzy.

He watched as the waves of water grew larger and larger, cacooning Sailor Neptune from view. The music was enchanting, the tune slow at first, but growing faster and faster, the pitch seeming higher and higher, or was it just growing louder?   What was that thumping?  That loud ringing thumping that rang through his ears?  What was…that was…it was..the beating of his host's heart?!  What music was this?  What sorcery?!  He hadn't seen such sorcery since he was first…. Defeated.  

The violin finally reached it's highest pitch, as soon as it did, the cacoon of waves burst open, sending out waves of energy that crushed the youmas in its path.  And in the middle of it all, the senshi of the seas stood calmly, an aquamarine aura surrounding her, her face calm.   Chaodymion's eyes narrowed.  The way she was standing, her face resting against the violin, her eyes closed, that small smile on her lips…her legs crossed at the end…it was just like the stance Amphitrite took when she used this attack.

When the attack died down, there was no more youmas.

-------------------

"Do you have this on tape?!?!"  the reporter whispered to the cameraman, who in turn turned around to face him, showing him the broken remains of the camera.  The reporter began to berate him, stopping only Chaodymion began to scream his fustration.  In awe, the reporter, cameraman, Hercule (who would later say it was all a trick) and Videl watched as Chaodymion called forth more youmas to replace the fallen ones before.

-----------------

"Mercury..bubbles…blast…" Sailor Mercury whispered, as the protective fog began to cover the area.  However, that didn't stop the claws that reached out  and grabbed her.  When the fog dissipated, Sailor Mercury was being held in the air by several youmas.

"AMI!!!" the inner senshi cried out, as Ms. Mizuno began a blast that would surely make Sailor Mercury lose her physical form. AN- remember the girls are immortal, but they can still be killed in the sense that they'd be gone for a long while, or at least until they're reborn again.  If you don't get it…they basically lose their bodies The blast was heading straight towards Sailor Mercury, who was struggling to free herself from the holds of the youmas.  Her eyes widened in fear as she saw the blast heading straight for her.

-----------------

"AMI!! Gohan screamed, as the blast caused a big explosion.  Clouds of dirt, rocks and twigs blocked his and the Z senshi's view of the arena.  He searched desperately for Ami's ki, only to realize that sometime in the Gates of Time, the senshis had transformed to find that in their sailors state, they had no longer had a ki.

There was no way he could figure out the outcome of the blast until the clouds of dust settled down.   "Ami…"

*****************

"I'm almost there my friends….almost…there…" Serena smiled faintly.  Her energy…she could feel it leaving her slowly.  "Hold on….please..hold on…" though whether she was asking her friends to hold on and wait for her, or whether she was telling herself to hold on, to cling to life, was beyond her.

*******************

The Senshis, both Z Senshi and Sailor Senshi held their breathes as they waited for the cloud of debris to settle down enough so they would be able to see the end result of the blast.  After what seemed an eternity, the cloud of dust finally settled.  The Z Senshi looked on, eyes wide.  The Sailor Senshis looked on in horror.  Sailor Mars was the first who was able to make a sound.  As tears made its way down from her eyes, she let out a heartbreaking scream.

"IIIIllllllIiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!"

***********************************************

And I'll stop there because my hands are hurting from typing so much.  Hehe…so tell me what you think ne??  Hehe..betcha hate me right now huh?  steps back nervously from advancing readers ehehe..eh….bai bai minna!  Don't forget to review!! Hehe…


End file.
